El Sabor de la Pasion
by Miss McKarty
Summary: Alice Sterling al fin conoce al hombre de sus sueños, y vaya que sabe como pulsar los botones correctos. Lo unico malo es que el señor alto, oscuro y demasiado bueno para ser verdad, resulta ser eso...... es un verdadero vampiro con colmillos incluidos
1. Chapter 1

Bueno soy yo de nuevo aquí pasando a dejarles una nueva adaptación esperando que les guste, el libro es de Michelle Patrice y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer

— **Capítulo 1 **—

Alice pisó el acelerador a fondo y se estremeció cuando el motor se revolucionó. Agarró la palanca de cambio y metió la quinta marcha.

_¿Qué tratas de hacer, Alice, cargártelo?_ Prácticamente podía oír el gruñido de Eleazar por el sonido. ¡Cómo deseaba que su abuelo estuviera ahí para fastidiarla!

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por su cara.

— Bien, en primer lugar no conduciría tu maldito y precioso Vette sí aun estuvieras vivo, viejo —susurró entre dientes. Todo el dolor regresó trayendo consigo una nueva oleada de lágrimas.

Los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde alumbraron su camino como si la amplia carretera le estuviera dando la bienvenida; la tierra volaba bajo las ruedas mientras el velocímetro marcaba los setenta y continuaba ascendiendo.

Cambió a la última marcha, disfrutando de la sensación de control total que esa marcha extra le proporcionaba. El motor del Vette rugió, ronroneando bajo ella. Alice apretó el botón de la puerta. El elevalunas eléctrico bajó haciendo que el viento entrará raudo revolviendo su melena. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo y trató de imaginar cómo se sentiría su extravagante abuelo con el poderoso rugido del coche retumbando bajo él. Abrió los ojos mientras una breve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios —probablemente le divertiría. Alice ignoró las granjas y prados que sobrepasaba velozmente, un borrón de colores y olores campestres, y pisó a fondo el acelerador buscando una conexión con su abuelo.

Agarrando el volante con ambas manos mientras el Vett derrapaba, recordó las caras de sorpresa de sus padres cuando salió a toda prisa con el coche de Eleazar, recordó la cálida sonrisa de su madre y la mirada preocupada de su padre cuando le dio la carta a Alice.

— Como estabas tan alterada durante el funeral, pensé que era mejor esperar un poco antes de darte esto.

La carta de su abuelo quedaría por siempre marcada en su memoria.

_Alice,_

_Te amo con todo mi corazón. Siempre estaré contigo. Quiero que tengas mi Vette. Condúcelo, Alice, mi niña. Saborea la pasión que la vida nos ofrece. Disfruta cada día como si fuera el último. Nunca se sabe que nos deparará el mañana._

_Con amor, Eleazar._

Condujo sin parar, sin importarle su destino. Finalmente, el paisaje cambió y se hizo más estrecho cuando unos árboles espesos a ambos lados de la carretera oscurecieron el camino. El sol apenas atravesaba la cubierta de denso follaje.

Alice encendió los faros y miró asombrada al ciervo que estaba en frente suyo a menos de veinte pies. Frenó. El coche se sacudió, derrapó y comenzó a dar vueltas. La gravilla voló a su alrededor. El Vette siguió dando un giro de 360 grados. Alice apretó con fuerza el volante, cerró los ojos y esperó el inevitable choque.

_Espero que tengas preparado el ajedrez, Eleazar. Estoy a punto de unirme a ti._

Por fin, el coche se detuvo con una última sacudida, el motor seguía con vida resonando bajo ella. Alzó la vista, su corazón retumbaba en su pecho. Le asaltó el olor a goma quemada y la hizo toser. Cuando la nube de polvo se estabilizó se encontró con la mirada del ciervo antes de que huyera, ileso.

— Podría haber muerto —susurró, agarrando el volante con tanta fuerza que se le entumecieron las manos. Respiró jadeante por la histeria y su cuerpo tembló ante la reciente pérdida—. Podría haber muerto.

Rápidos recuerdos atravesaron su mente desgarrándola: Los ojos de Eleazar encendidos por la victoria mientras decía 'Jaque mate', Eleazar moviendo las cejas tras una mujer soltera en el picnic del barrio, Eleazar haciendo una fiesta para ella cuando se graduó en la facultad —ella terminó llevándole en coche a casa.

Levantó la cabeza y miró el techo gritando de ira y frustración.

— ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme de esa manera? Eres mi mejor amigo ¿lo recuerdas? Esperaba que al menos pasásemos otros veinte años juntos. Formábamos un gran equipo. Te mantenía con los pies en la tierra y tú me ayudabas a volar.

Sabía que no tenía mucho sentido. Él era viejo, incluso aunque no actuara como tal ni lo pareciese.

Se le fue apagando la voz y bajó la mirada, su imagen en el retrovisor llamó su atención. Atrapada en sus ojos verde avellana y su pelo rubio oscuro soltó una carcajada seguida de un hipo. No podrían haber sido más diferentes.

Mientras que ella parecía como mucho mediocre, Eleazar había envejecido bien, incluso a los setenta. Podía imaginárselo en la portada de la revista GQ vestido elegantemente con su sonrisa maliciosamente despreocupada en la cara. No se conformaba con vivir la vida sino que daba la bienvenida a cada día con un brillo desafiante en los ojos. Desde el coche que conducía, hasta su naturaleza amistosa, Eleazar era todo brillo, increíblemente extrovertido. Incluso insistía en que le llamase Eleazar en lugar de abuelo.

Su madre había perdido a su paternal padre hacia mucho tiempo, pero no Alice. Amaba a su abuelo con locura. ¿Y qué si el hombre había pasado por su primera crisis a los cuarenta y después de dos esposas —de la primera se divorció, y la segunda la perdió por el cáncer— iba dando vueltas por ahí en su Corvette azul eléctrico en busca de una tercera esposa? Así fue precisamente como Eleazar había muerto —saboreando la vida al máximo— en la habitación de un hotel con una mujer a la que le doblaba la edad.

Cuantas veces le había dicho con esa pícara sonrisa _"Nena, tienes que salir por ahí y dejar que la gente conozca a la autentica Alice. Ese ingenio tuyo les postrará a tus pies_". Su personalidad siempre había sido más reservada, en especial con la gente que no conocía.

Alice sonrió con amargura. _Bueno, eso era Eleazar. Tu eras el 'yang' para mi 'ying'. Me hacías hablar con libertad, me hacías mejor de lo que era._

Eleazar podía tener sus defectos, pero lo único que siempre había hecho bien era cuidar de ella. Durante veintiocho años había sido su amigo, su confidente, su consejero. Eleazar se desenvolvía bien en aquel papel, sobre todo en el de consejero. Le encantaba dar consejos, o incluso mejor, su opinión.

— Alice, mi niña, necesitas un hombre en tu vida.

Sí, encontrarle un novio había sido su última campaña, a lo que ella le había respondido riendo.

— Pero ya te tengo a ti.

Con la apertura de su tienda de libros el pasado año, Alice había estado demasiado ocupada con la campaña publicitaria, el inventario, y trabajando con los vendedores para pensar en un novio._ Vale, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me acosté con alguien? ¡Eh, eh!, no sigas por ahí o te deprimirás aún más._

Ahora estaba sola y lo odiaba.

Alice se enjugó las lágrimas y trató de deshacerse de su melancólico ánimo. Sabiendo que Eleazar no hubiera querido que llorara, giró el coche y se dirigió de nuevo a la ciudad. A lo lejos, el horizonte de Chicago perforaba el cielo rosa y púrpura, ejerciendo su atracción para que volviera.

Cuando llegó a las afueras de la ciudad llamó a sus padres desde su móvil para hacerles saber que no estaba muerta en ninguna cuneta —aún— y cerró el teléfono de golpe. Alzando la vista, vio un brillante cartel amarillo apartado en la carretera. Podía leerse _"Se venden antigüedades"_ en llamativas letras negras. La pasión de Alice, después de los libros, eran las antigüedades. Tomando una decisión repentina, giró el coche y bajó la larga entrada hacia la tienda.

_Estás chalada. Hace un segundo estabas llorando y ahora te vas a una tienda de antigüedades._

_No, mi niña Alice, por fin haces lo correcto. La vida es demasiado corta. Saborea la pasión. _Oyó la animada voz de Eleazar en su cabeza.

_Ok, Eleazar, ya se que tenías alguna habilidad psíquica cuando estabas vivo pero no me creo que fueras tan bueno._

Mientras Alice aparcaba el coche comprendió con una sonrisa que la voz de Eleazar en su cabeza era su manera de mantenerlo en el recuerdo. La idea le dio fuerza.

La campana encima de la puerta sonó cuando entró a la pequeña y estrecha tienda. Muebles de finales de siglo llenaban el ventanal: un sofá de terciopelo rojo con un ribete dorado adornado con borlas, un sillón italiano de madera de castaño tallado a mano con los brazos en forma de dragón y una mesa pequeña y baja, _Pietra Dura,_ con mármol negro encima. Más muebles. Lámparas, alfombrillas y cuadros llenaban hasta el último rincón de la tienda.

— Hola —una esbelta figura se acercaba desde la parte trasera de la tienda. Cuando la mujer salió de las sombras, los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde atravesaban vaporosamente la ventana dándole de lleno en la cara, lo que la hizo bizquear y retirarse. Ella hizo un ruido sibilante y sacó de repente un par de gafas de sol del bolsillo de su chaqueta de dril colocándoselas sobre la nariz.

Sonrió y se acercó un poco.

— Vale, ahora mejor. ¿Qué es lo que está buscando hoy, querida?

Alice la miró, paralizada. La mujer parecía estar a mediados de la treintena con el pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo y una piel clara y sin defectos. Era unas tres pulgadas más alta que el cuerpo de Alice que medía un metro setenta. Sus ojos, antes de que se los cubriera, eran de un tono poco común de lavanda, a Alice le recordaban a la Tanzanita1.

Alice respondió mientras sacudía la cabeza.

— Hoy solo estoy mirando —esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada y, al recordar sus ojos hinchados y la cara manchada de lágrimas, se limpió las mejillas con las palmas de las manos con rapidez—. Me encantan las antigüedades.

La mujer sonrió de manera comprensiva y extendió la mano.

— Soy Charlotte.

— Yo me llamo Alice —dijo estrechándole la mano.

Caminó por la tienda, levantando marcos de cuadros y abriendo cajones.

Charlotte la llamó desde detrás del mostrador.

— Tengo algunas joyas antiguas. ¿Te gustaría examinarlas con detenimiento?

Alice sonrió mientras señalaba el relicario de oro de su abuela que llevaba al cuello.

— Me encantaría. Adoro las joyas.

La mujer sacó un cajón forrado de terciopelo y lo colocó sobre la vitrina de cristal.

Alice fue hasta el mostrador y jadeó ante la exhibición de pendientes, collares y anillos.

— Oh, son preciosos —tocó un anillo de plata y alzó la vista—. ¿Puedo?

Charlotte sonrió.

— Por supuesto.

Sacando el anillo de su estuche, Alice lo deslizó en su tercer dedo. Una nostálgica sensación la atenazó y la hizo respirar profundamente.

— Mira, parece hecho justo para ti —Charlotte se inclinó mirando su mano.

Moviendo la mano hacia la luz del sol, Alice movió los dedos. Los cálidos rayos captaron las capas de las piedras plateadas que cubrían la banda de media pulgada de ancho haciéndola sonreír. La saturación de puro color de las dos piedras rojo sangre, en forma de gota, que flanqueaban ambos lados del recorte en forma de perla del anillo la cautivó. Alice tocó el área desnuda de la parte superior del anillo mientras decía.

— Es como si estuviera inacabado.

Charlotte se inclinó una vez más mirando el anillo.

— Mmmm, ya veo lo que quieres decir —se irguió, señalando la bandeja de joyas—. Puedes coger alguna otra si lo prefieres.

Alice retiró la mano y apretó los dedos en un puño involuntario. Rió.

— No. Me gusta este. ¿Que antigüedad tiene? El estilo es poco corriente.

— Más o menos setenta años.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta? —casi tenía miedo de preguntar.

— Cuatrocientos.

_¡¡Guau!!. Pero tengo que tenerlo. Al menos la gente de la Visa estará loca de alegría._

— Me lo llevo —Alice sacó la tarjeta de crédito y trató de no hacer ninguna mueca cuando la mujer le cobró—. Por cierto, me encanta tu perfume.

Charlotte sacudió la cabeza y le lanzó una sonrisa.

— No llevo ninguno.

— ¿No? —Alice se quedó desconcertada. El olor parecido a la lavanda era tan nítido. ¿De donde venía?

— No, pero gracias de todos modos.

Ella sacó una cajita pero Alice agitó la mano.

— No es necesario. Quiero llevarlo puesto.

Charlotte apartó la cajita y le extendió el recibo para que lo firmase.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse de la tienda, Charlotte la dijo.

— Disfruta del anillo, querida.

Alice volvió a casa sin prisas —transformada, menos desquiciada. El viaje a la tienda de antigüedades había obrado el milagro. Se sentía mejor. Eleazar se habría alegrado al verla pisar a fondo el acelerador de su Vette, pero no hubiera querido que su regalo la hiciera llorar.

* * * * *

— _¿Cómo te llamas? —Alice se aproximó al hombre de pelo negro. Una húmeda neblina le rodeaba, obligándola a concentrarse en su alto cuerpo. Su largo abrigo ondeaba al frío viento mientras la miraba con sus ojos plateados._

_El no respondió y en su lugar preguntó._

— _¿Te conozco? —una ligera sonrisa elevó las comisuras de sus labios._

_Alice se retorció bajo su atento escrutinio. Por lo general no era demasiado atrevida con hombres que no conocía._

— _Sí —se le escapó—. Um… quiero decir, no._

_El levantó una ceja._

— _Vamos a ver, ¿sí o no?_

_Las mejillas de Alice se enrojecieron ante su expresión divertida._

— _Bueno, no... no lo sé —tartamudeó._

_Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando el le colocó las manos sobre los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, con sus labios casi pegados a los suyos._

— _Entonces deja que me acuerde de ti…_

_El beso de ese hombre no fue tímido, un "quiero saber como es el roce de tus labios". ¡Oh, no! Fue supremo, buscando su alma, "he probado cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y sé como te gusta que te besen" —el tipo de beso que baja como un relámpago hasta los dedos de los pies y vuelve a subir arrasándolo todo a su paso, tocando todos los puntos correctos. Le temblaron los muslos, se le contrajo el estómago y le dolieron los pechos de tanto desear que la acariciara._

_Las manos de Alice se posaron en su pecho en busca de apoyo. La dura superficie musculosa bajo el suave cuero de su abrigo le envió un temblor que bajó rápidamente por su columna. Le palpitaba el sexo mientras su lengua danzaba con la suya. Él deslizó las manos dentro de su abrigo y, agarrándola por la cintura, tiró de ella hacia sí. Su duro pecho rozando el suave de ella, caderas estrechas contra caderas curvilíneas. Sus corazones latiendo conjuntamente, conectando en lo más profundo, haciendo que el corazón de la mujer temblase hasta que encontró su ritmo regular. Él ahuecó las manos en la curva de su trasero y apretó su erección contra ella. Le hormigueaban los pechos mientras su calor la empapaba a través de los vaqueros._

— _Me encanta tu sabor —dijo con voz áspera mientras sus labios rozaban el borde de su mandíbula y bajaban aún más. Besó el hueco de su garganta y se dirigió al punto sensible que tenía justo bajo su oreja izquierda._

_Un calor líquido la recorrió toda entera. La dolorosa sensación la hizo gemir y frotarse contra él, buscando una liberación a esa pulsante presión. Alice enroscó los dedos en su espeso pelo mientras él le besaba el cuello._

— _Podría decir lo mismo de ti —respondió con un suspiro cuando sus dientes rozaron su garganta._

_Deslizando una pierna entre sus muslos, la apretó contra su sexo y soltó un gruñido de satisfacción._

— _Tu calor me atrae —arrastró su lengua por su garganta y continuo—. Pero tu aroma me seduce._

_Alice sonrió ante sus palabras y jadeó de placer cuando él posó sus dientes suavemente sobre su cuello, apretándole las nalgas con más fuerza y frotando su largo y musculoso muslo contra su hendidura mientras la levantaba con su pierna._

_Ella dejó escapar un sollozó ante la gloriosa fricción, asombrada de que él supiera que hacer para conseguir que su cuerpo gimiera. Oyó como el frío viento se agitaba a su alrededor, pero Alice no lo notó, su cuerpo se consumía con su propio fuego interior._

_Él dejó de moverse y la sujetó contra su pierna, apartada del suelo, al borde del orgasmo, completamente a su merced. ¡Dios! Le habría suplicado si hubiera tenido que hacerlo._

— _Mírame._

_Alice encontró su penetrante mirada, jadeando, pegada a sus hombros._

— _Recuérdanos —insistió y tiró de ella hacia arriba con su pierna, haciéndola ruborizarse contra su pecho._

_Ella gritó y se le disparó la presión de su sangre cuando su cuerpo se convulsionó por la fuerte embestida de su orgasmo._

Alice se incorporó con un jadeo y después se tumbó de nuevo con una sensación enorme de frustración sexual, dejando caer de golpe la mano sobre el brazo acolchado del sillón —el libro que había estado leyendo se le había caído del regazo al suelo con un golpe.

— ¡Bien, chiflada! ¡Buen trabajo, Alice! Despertar de tu siesta justo antes de que los cuerpos sudorosos y calientes se arrancasen la ropa.

Aún le retumbaba el corazón en el pecho, un dolor sordo entre sus muslos, se volvió a sentar y pensó en la única vez que había visto al hombre de su sueño.

El funeral de Eleazar le había afectado mucho. Recordaba haber permanecido allí, completamente entumecida, cuando el primer montón de tierra caía sobre el ataúd con un sonoro golpe. Él se había ido. El segundo puñado hizo un ruido sordo y apagado. No más partidas de ajedrez. El tercero no hizo ningún ruido. No más chistes. Su madre le dijo algo. Pero ella sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de oír, incapaz de comprender que su abuelo se había ido.

Se había rezagado por el camino de grava después que su familia y otros asistentes al entierro se hubieran marchado en fila hacia sus coches. Ningún sonido penetraba en su mente —todo lo que oía era su propia respiración superficial. Se dio cuenta que estaba conmocionada, depresiva, o como quiera que fuera la palabra.

Se obligó a sí misma a alejarse, pero incapaz de resistirse, echó una última y prolongada mirada que le rompió el corazón. Cerró los ojos para apartar la visión y entonces los abrió de nuevo cuando se alejó moviéndose muy despacio.

Cuando salió del cementerio, estaba tan atrapada en su dolor que no se fijo en nadie hasta que accidentalmente se rozó con alguien que entraba. En ese momento todos sus sentidos volvieron de golpe, con más fuerza que nunca. Los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde habían desaparecido tras las nubes, haciendo que el aire frío que caía penetrara incluso dentro de su confortable abrigo. Notó que la fragancia del fuego de las chimeneas era más intensa y, que las manos que golpeaban cariñosamente la espalda cuando abrazaban de forma amigable a los miembros de su familia, sonaban con más nitidez. Respiró hondo ante la sobrecarga sensorial y miró por encima del hombro al extraño que continuaba caminando.

El hombre alto también volvió la cabeza. Se detuvo y quedó frente a ella. No pudo verle los ojos ya que llevaba gafas de sol, pero vio que fruncía el ceño tras los oscuros cristales como si la estuviera estudiando. De repente, la atravesó precipitadamente un inesperado conocimiento. Le resultaba... familiar.

Su madre la rodeó con el brazo, arrastrándola hacia el coche y apartándola de sus pensamientos distraídos.

— ¿Estás bien cariño?

Eso había ocurrido hacía una semana. Alice se sentó erguida en el sillón cuando se dio cuenta que el señor alto, oscuro y seductor de su sueño tenía los ojos azul grisáceos. Pero el hombre del cementerio llevaba gafas de sol. ¿Cómo podría haberse inventado un color de ojos tan poco corriente?

Se volvió a sentar con una irónica media sonrisa. Si alguna vez llegaba a conocer al hombre de su sueño en persona seguro que Eleazar se apuntaría el mérito. Parecía que ahora mismo le estuviese oyendo desde su tumba: _Sí, fui yo quien consiguió juntar a esos dos._

* * * * *

— Jasper, ya es de noche.

— Oh, Jaaaaasper.

— ¡Jasper despierta!

Jasper salió de su profundo sueño auto-inducido para encontrase con Charlotte y su tío Peter inclinados sobre él.

Charlotte fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

— Levántate, hermano. Es hora de que te alimentes.

Jasper estiró su descansado cuerpo.

— Vosotros dos, ¿a qué debo este honor?

Charlotte se alejó un paso de la cama.

— Esto no es normal, duermes demasiado Japer. Debes alimentarte. Dentro de cinco días debes ocupar tu lugar como líder de los vampiros. Ya hace dos años que papá murió. Incluso aunque nuestras leyes establecen un período de luto antes de que se pueda ocupar ese puesto, el trono ha permanecido sin reclamar demasiado tiempo —se puso frente a él con las mejillas rojas de frustración—. Laurent te retará para lograr el cargo.

Jasper se incorporó y se restregó la cara con las manos.

— De veras Charlotte, estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena —agitó la mano de manera despectiva—. Sé que por norma general son los Kantrue los que gobiernan a los vampiros pero no sé si deseo aceptar la posición de Vité.

Aceptar el papel significaba estar constantemente disponible para las reuniones del Consejo o tomar decisiones relacionadas con los cinco clanes que él supervisaría. No podría refugiarse en su propio mundo como había hecho los últimos años.

Tanto Charlotte como el tío Peter le hicieron frente y dijeron al unísono.

— Debes, Jasper.

Jasper les miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estáis tan nerviosos?

Peter se deslizó hacia él y se quedó de pie junto a la cama.

—Jasper, mientras has estado durmiendo profundamente estos últimos dos meses, algunos vampiros del clan Bruen de Laurent han asesinado a humanos, un par de ellos de manera bastante violenta. Creemos que no haces lo suficiente para poner freno a este comportamiento.

— ¡Ja! —Charlotte se cruzó de brazos y se echó su largo pelo negro sobre el hombro—. No está haciendo nada. Creo que lo consiente. No es ningún secreto que piensa que los humanos son una raza inferior.

Jasper se levantó, la ira burbujeaba en su interior. Un mareo recompensó sus precipitados movimientos. La estupidez de Laurent podría exponerlos a todos. Había muchos humanos a los que él llamaba amigos, pero ¿cómo se sentirían si supieran que era un vampiro?

— ¿Dónde está Laurent ahora? —dijo con tranquilidad.

Charlotte puso la mano sobre su tenso brazo.

— Jasper, no. Debes alimentarte primero, recuperar la fuerza. Has estado mucho tiempo sin sustento. En tu estado no serías rival para Laurent.

Jasper apretó los labios frustrado, pero sabía que su hermana tenía razón. Aunque ni ella ni su tío sabían de sus visitas secretas a la tumba de Maria, hacía una semana desde que se había alimentado por última vez. Asintió y comenzó a deslizarse dentro de la bruma.

— Espera —le gritó Charlotte. Jasper se volvió hacia ella enarcando una ceja. Ella sonrió—. Quiero ir de caza contigo esta noche, hermano. — _Hay algo que necesito contarte _—le susurró en la mente.

Su tío alzó una ceja. Ambos sabían que Charlotte prefería cazar sola. Pero no dijo una sola palabra, a pesar de que Jasper sabía que se estaba muriendo de curiosidad.

Jasper le agarró la mano y sonrió.

— Será como cuando éramos niños.

Charlotte rió y se convirtió en brillante bruma con él.

* * * * *

Jasper se apoyó contra su Jaguar fuera del club nocturno "_La Guarida del León_" mientras esperaba que Charlotte se alimentara. Sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risa grave. Charlotte no había tenido que usar su habilidad para obligar al hombre. Un beso de sus sensuales labios y el humano le ofreció de buena gana su cuello. Ella se aproximó con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Al menos esta vez vas a dejarle que recuerde tu nombre? —preguntó Jasper con la diversión reflejada en su tono.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa, mostrándole sus colmillos antes de dejar que volvieran a retraerse a su tamaño normal.

— Sólo porque tú optas por no borrar tu presencia no significa que yo deba.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Alguna vez vas a permitir que alguien vuelva a acercarse a ti, Charlotte?

Su hermana se puso rígida.

— No, nunca más.

Jasper le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

— Lo siento. Pero han pasado cincuenta años. Seguro que puedes cambiar.

Charlotte se encogió para quitarse la mano de su hombro.

— No estoy aquí para hablar sobre mí. Ahora que te has alimentado, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Jasper se cruzó de brazos con indudable curiosidad.

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa de complicidad.

— Ya sabes que pusiste el anillo de Maria en el escaparate de la joyería con la esperanza de que volviera a ti algún día

Todo el cuerpo de Jasper se tensó. No se atrevía a tener esperanza. Dejó caer los brazos y la respiración se le escapó en un silbido.

— Sí.

— Bueno, me apuesto a que no sabes que yo lo robe, ¿verdad?

Apretó las manos a sus costados.

— ¡¿Tú.. qué?! —retumbó. Hacía setenta años había perdido a su prometida, Maria, en un accidente de equitación antes que pudiera convertirla en su novia y transformarla en un vampiro. La depresión le consumió durante meses hasta que su tío le recordó el círculo de la vida y su creencia en la reencarnación.

Jasper se aferró a la idea, su única esperanza. Durante años buscó joyeros, entablando amistad con ellos y pidiéndoles que exhibieran el anillo de Maria —un anillo que él personalmente hizo para su amor— en los escaparates de sus tiendas. Se aferró a la creencia de que Maria le encontraría.

Según pasaron las décadas se dio cuenta que sus sueños no eran más que ilusiones y la soledad se convirtió en algo demasiado duro de soportar. El comprender que nunca encontraría a su compañera, junto con la muerte de su padre, fue lo que le había llevado a sumirse en un profundo sueño los últimos meses.

Charlotte le lanzó una mirada de indignación.

— Era una obra de arte y valía mucho más del precio por el que permitías que tus amigos joyeros lo vendieran. Pensé en ponerlo en mi tienda —alzó la barbilla de manera orgullosa—. Al menos entre las antigüedades sería mucho más apreciado.

Jasper resopló.

— Sí, entre esas pequeñas mujeres de pelo azulado. Puede que sea mayor que ellas, pero me gustan un poquito más jóvenes, Charlotte.

— ¿Cómo sabrías que la mujer que comprase tu anillo era la reencarnación de Maria?

La miró, sin estar seguro de su intención, pero de todas formas contestó.

— Porque se sentiría atraída por el aroma que emana del anillo, una aroma que solamente ella podría detectar.

Ella sonrió.

— Una humana ha comprado tu anillo hoy.

Él le lanzó una mirada de duda.

La sonrisa de Charlotte se hizo más amplia, sus ojos brillaban cuando extendió el brazo completamente.

— Deja que el viento te ayude a encontrarla, hermano. Su nombre es Alice Sterling.

Jasper colocó las manos sobre sus hombros agarrándola con fuerza.

— Charlotte, no juegues conmigo.

Ella le puso la mano en la mejilla con un tono sincero en sus palabras.

— No lo hago, Jasper. Ella hizo un comentario sobre mi perfume… que le gustaba — sonrió—. No llevaba puesto ninguno.

Jasper se transformó en un cuervo antes que ella terminara la última palabra, dejando su ropa atrás amontonada en el suelo. La melodiosa sonrisa de su hermana flotó tras él mientras remontaba el vuelo hacia el cielo. El sonido hizo que su corazón brincase de alegría. _Sí, querida hermana, ahora yo también tengo una razón por la que reír_.

Espero y este cap les haya gustado y me dejen un Rewiev

Atte: Miss Mckarty

1 Nota de las Traductoras.- La Tanzanita es un mineral de color semejante al azul celeste.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les dejo el segundo cap espero que les guste, el libro es de Michelle Patrice titulado el sabor de la pasion y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solamente juegos con ellos.

— **Capítulo 2 **—

Jasper voló durante horas, concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en su fino sentido del olfato. Pero por desgracia había llovido al comenzar la tarde y no podía captar el aroma. Volvió al terreno desierto del aparcamiento, desilusionado, pero no desalentado. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. La encontraría.

Una vez que se deslizó dentro de sus ropas tiradas, entró en el club nocturno casi vacío. Era casi la hora de cerrar. Emmett le señaló la barra.

Mientras Jasper se acercaba a la barra, sonrió entre dientes. Contrariamente a la popular descripción de Hollywood, puede que los vampiros no comiesen, pero sin lugar a dudas sí bebían. Después de todo, vivir durante siglos sería bastante aburrido si no pudieran relajarse de vez en cuando.

Jasper pidió una copa y una guía telefónica y se colocó junto a su amigo de la niñez. Sonrió recordando por todo lo que habían pasado juntos durante años.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, amigo mío —Emmett le palmeó el hombro. Sus calmados ojos dorados buscaron los de Jasper mientras una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

— Hay algo diferente en ti —Emmett se frotó la mandíbula pensativamente y después dejó caer la mano, levantó las cejas con anticipación—. Vas a ocupar el puesto de tu padre, ¿no?

Jasper bebió un sorbo de whisky.

— Hay algo que necesito hacer primero.

— Charlotte me contó que te había mencionado lo de los asesinatos. No sólo han sido los dos vampiros al mando de Laurent, él mismo mató a un humano con su propias manos —Emmett se pasó una mano por su corto cabello rizado, su frustración era evidente.

Jasper apretó la mandíbula ante las noticias. Confiaba en que su amigo conociera los hechos. Emmett era miembro del clan Bruen de Laurent. En todos sus años, nunca había visto un grupo más dividido. El clan Bruen estaba constituido por dos tipos de hombres: los alborotadores, arrogantes y coléricos y los idealistas. No había espacio para los que se quedaban justo en medio.

Emmett era uno de esos hombres —loco y un poquito rudo, pero fuerte, seguro de sí mismo, fiel a su palabra y, ante todo, leal con los suyos. Bueno, leal hasta que un vampiro se pasaba de la raya. Después de eso, Emmett era el primero en ponerle freno al trasgresor. Le importaba un bledo no encajar en el esperado molde de un Bruen. Los labios de Jasper se curvaron en una sonrisa. Y eso era exactamente lo que el clan Bruen necesitaba en un líder —alguien imparcial que mantuviera a los vampiros en el buen camino.

— Si acepto el cargo de Vité, quiero que tu lideres a los Bruen.

— ¿Qué? —Emmett se ahogó con su cerveza. Abrió los ojos como platos y sacudió la cabeza—. Soy demasiado franco para ser un líder de conversación fluida, Jaz.

Jasper hizo frente a su amigo.

— No hay nadie en quién confíe más.

— Creo que Laurent tendrá algo que decir sobre esto —Emmett soltó una risita grave.

Jasper le sujetó con una mirada seria.

— No tienes miedo de Laurent, ¿no?

— ¡Demonios, no! —volvió a saltar.

Jasper reprimió la sonrisa. Conocía demasiado bien a su viejo amigo.

— Probablemente mataré a Laurent yo mismo antes de que todo acabe, y te aseguro que será un placer después de estar esperando años a que llegue el momento propicio. Pero… sí escapa, confío en que tú le des caza.

— Será un placer para mí — Emmett alzó su cerveza a modo de saludo, los ojos le brillaban pícaramente.

Jasper sabía lo que significaba. Emmett y Laurent nunca se habían puesto de acuerdo. La única persona a la que despreciaba más era al hermano de Kraid, James.

Emmett inspiraba confianza, respeto y tolerancia en todos aquellos que le conocían. Su reputación como despiadado cazador de vampiros sin escrúpulos le había hecho ganarse más de un apodo. Había oído a algunos llamar a su amigo _"Emmett, el ejecutor'_. Debido a la sangre humana que corría por sus venas, el sol no le afectaba. Ese hecho por sí sólo ya le convertía en un adversario considerable.

Satisfecho de que sus planes estuvieran en marcha, Jasper hojeó la guía telefónica y buscó los listados bajo el nombre de Sterling. ¿Qué sucedería si Alice estaba casada? Se deshizo del miedo que lo atenazó. En su corazón no lo estaría.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Emmett dio un toque al libro con su botella de cerveza.

— Tratando de localizar a una mujer —Jasper alzó la vista—. Su nombre es Alice Sterling.

Emmett rió entre dientes.

— Bueno, era cuestión de tiempo, Jaz, muchacho. Ya había comenzado a preocuparme por ti.

Jasper sonrió y sacudió la cabeza volviendo la vista al libro.

— Ella compro hoy mi anillo.

— ¡No jodas! —Emmett se sentó erguido sobre su taburete.

**Deslizando su dedo hacia abajo por la fila de Sterlings, Jasper los memorizó, pero no había ninguna Alice catalogada entre ellos. Tal vez Alice era un apodo, o su número no estaba inscrito.**

Charlotte pasó por delante, lanzando un periódico sobre la barra delante de él, y dijo:

— Solamente quería ponerte al corriente de viejas noticias.

Jasper vio a su hermana retirarse hacia atrás. Sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo. Quería que se sintiera culpable. Recogió el viejo periódico de la semana y leyó los titulares, la interpretación del investigador de lo que les había pasado a las víctimas. Al parecer, unos perros salvajes habían atacado y malherido los cuerpos. Pero a uno de los cadáveres le habían desangrado, lo que hizo sospechar a la policía que se tratase de una especie de crimen ritual.

Su cólera se elevó, su corazón, normalmente lento, latía con más rapidez mientras catalogaba los nombres de las víctimas y pasó rápidamente a las páginas necrológicas. Un humano confiado no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra un vampiro, sobre todo con un vampiro que hubiera dejado que su sed se convirtiera en sed de sangre. Lo menos que podía hacer era enviar flores de manera anónima, incluso con retraso, a las afligidas familias.

Mientras exploraba la larga lista de nombres, su mirada se posó y cerró sobre una necrológica.

_Eleazar Rodgers fue enterrado hoy en el cementerio Heaven._

_Vivió una vida larga y plena sin arrepentirse de nada. Le sobreviven una hija y una nieta, Carmen y Alice Sterling._

El corazón de Jasper latía con fuerza en su pecho cuando leyó su nombre. La conocía sin duda alguna, Alice era la mujer del cementerio, la misma mujer por la que había sentido una reacción tan intensa y perturbadora.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Su nombre no aparecía en la lista entre los Sterlings que había memorizado, pero el director de la funeraria tendría su dirección o al menos su número de teléfono. Sonrió y comenzó a pedir un teléfono cuando se dio cuenta que eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Al menos tendría que esperar hasta las ocho para llamar.

— Eh tío, ¿estás bien? —la voz de Emmett le llegó lejana. Él agitó la mano delante suyo.

Jasper se giró hacia su hermano de sangre.

— Esto es eso tan importante que tenía que hacer, Emmett. No puedo ocupar el puesto sin ella.

— Lo tienes chungo, Jaz —Emmett sacudió la cabeza—. Incluso después de setenta años. Tío. Me alegro de no dejar que ninguna chica se me meta bajo la piel como hiciste tú con Maria.

El cuello de Jasper se enrojeció ante el frívolo comentario. Entrecerró los ojos. Cualquier otro vampiro estaría muerto por pronunciar semejantes palabras en su presencia, peor Emmett solo le miró con ojos divertidos.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Jasper le mostró los colmillos. Fue suficiente.

Emmett se puso serio.

— Lo siento Jaz —sonrió avergonzado—. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

* * * * *

— ¿Yo? —dijo Emmett moviendo los labios en silencio a la sexy pelirroja al otro lado de la estancia mientras se señalaba el pecho.

Ella sonrió, miró su cocktail y despacio removió provocativamente el hielo con el dedo.

Emmett se volvió de nuevo hacia Jasper.

— Eh, avísame si necesitas algo, ¿vale?

Jasper rió entre dientes.

— Adelante Emmett. Huelo su excitación.

— Lo sé —Emmett sonrió y se deslizo del taburete para caminar hacia la mujer.

— Hola —dijo ella con la voz ronca cuando él se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

— Hola —contestó él mientras pasaba un dedo por su brazo desnudo. Ella observó el camino que tomó su dedo y tembló cuando sus ojos verdes encontraron los suyos.

— Me llamo Lauren.

— Yo soy Emmett—dijo mientras las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban ante los morbosos pensamientos que asoció su mente con su nombre.

Ella le ofreció una astuta sonrisa como si supiera exactamente lo que él estaba pensando.

— Sí, me pusieron muy bien el nombre.

Emmett rió entre dientes.

— Me parece que vamos a llevarnos muy bien.

— Pensé que tu sexy amigo se uniría a nosotros también —inclinó la cabeza hacia la barra.

La lujuria le atravesó el cuerpo ante la sugerencia y levantó una ceja.

— Así que te gusta la diversión doble, ¿no?

Lauren metió más el dedo en su copa y chupó el licor de la punta antes de pasárselo por el labio superior.

— Si es con la combinación adecuada de hombres, entonces la respuesta es sí.

Emmett atrapó el dedo con sus labios y lo absorbió dentro de su boca, arremolinando la lengua alrededor de su carne. Su miembro palpitó cuando oyó elevarse el ritmo de su corazón y que su respiración se volvía superficial. El entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y arrastró su mano de su boca.

— Entonces no te preocupes, Lauren. Yo tengo la combinación adecuada para ti —tiró suavemente de su mano—. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y le den al botoncito adiosito

Miss Mckarty


	3. Chapter 3

— Capítulo 3 —

Emmett paró delante del apartamento de su hermano, un enorme ático, preguntándose de qué humor estaría Edward. Lauren se reclinó en su pecho mientras él tocaba el timbre.

Cuándo Edward abrió la puerta, Laurent suspiró deleitada. Emmett rió entre dientes. Las mujeres siempre reaccionaban así cuando veían a los dos hermanos juntos.

— ¡Dios!, nunca había conocido a dos mellizos que tan diferentes —dijo ella mientras lo miraba fijamente y luego giraba para mirar a Edward.

Edward plantado allí con un jersey de cuello alto negro y unos vaqueros del mismo color, representaba perfectamente al melancólico solitario que era. Mientras Emmett aceptaba y disfrutaba de las características que los diferenciaban a ambos con el resto de los vampiros, mofándose abiertamente de ellos, Edward se escondía, viviendo totalmente solitario. La única persona a la que dejaba acercarse desde hacia años era a su mellizo.

Edward se reclinó contra la jamba de la puerta y se dirigió a Emmett, ignorando deliberadamente a Lauren.

— ¿A qué debo el honor de tu presencia, Emmett?

— Lauren y yo pensamos en hacerte una visita —dijo mientras frotaba los brazos de la mujer por debajo de su chaqueta—. _Se amable, Edward. Necesitas esto. _

Habiendo sido el primero en nacer, Emmett sentía cierta responsabilidad por su mellizo. Le molestaba que su hermano se recluyera tanto de humanos como de vampiros. Edawrd compartía su habilidad de permanecer bajo la luz del sol, pero además tenía un poder especial que Emmett no poseía —un poder que el resto de vampiros temía incluso más que la habilidad de los mellizos para salir a la luz del día.

Edward sonrió ampliamente a Emmett y Lauren saltó hacia atrás jadeando cuando vio como mostraba sus largos colmillos.

— ¿Tú... tú eres un vampiro? —dirigió conmocionada su mirada hacia Emmett, y se alejó también de él cuando su mente comprendió que ambos eran iguales.

Irritado por la insolente tontería de su hermano, Emmett comenzó a tranquilizarla, tratando de aliviar su temor.

— ¡No lo hagas, hermano! —exigió Edward.

Emmett encontró la mirada de su hermano, permitiendo que en la suya se reflejara todo el enfado que en ese momento sentía.

Edward se dirigió a Laurent por primera vez.

— La idea de que tome tu sangre te excita mucho, ¿verdad, Lauren Mallory?

Ella asintió lentamente e Emmett respiró de nuevo el olor de su excitación.

— ¿Cómo supiste mi apellido? —preguntó a Edward, con una burlona mirada en su cara con forma de corazón.

Edward la obsequió con una atractiva y reservada sonrisa. Extendiendo la mano, la atrajo hacia él mientras le decía:

— Pasa y charlemos un rato.

Emmet reía entre dientes al ver como Lauren ponía su mano en la de Edward, permitiendo que la guiara hacia el interior. Personalmente, no le gustaba compartir, pero sabía que Edward se negaría a estar a solas con ella. El deseo de ver como su hermano rompía libremente su voluntario aislamiento hizo que se olvidase de sus propias preferencias. Su hermano necesitaba relacionarse con humanos, tratar de conocer la otra mitad de su herencia.

Edward dirigió a Laurent hacia la sala de estar y se reclinó contra la chimenea mientras ella caminaba alrededor de la habitación. Emmett se sentó en el negro sofá de cuero, que iba a juego con el par de sillas plateadas y la mesa contemporánea de cristal que componían el salón de su hermano. Se preguntó que pensaría Lauren del gusto de su mellizo.

—_Le gusta_ —le contestó Edward mentalmente con voz aburrida—. _Piensa que son la perfecta combinación para mi peligrosa apariencia _—terminó con una risita mental.

Y ese era el principal problema de su hermano. A causa de su especial habilidad para leer las mentes, los humanos eran libros abiertos para él y, por lo tanto, aburridos. No se asociaba ni relacionaba con ellos, los consideraba simplemente como _su_ fuente de alimento. Las mentes de los vampiros eran más fuertes, pero, si bajaban la guardia, también eran susceptibles al poder de Edward. Por lo tanto, los vampiros masculinos le rehuían. Las mujeres vampiro, por el contrario, se sentían atraídas por la peligrosa y solitaria figura en la que se había convertido. La mayoría de las veces, él también las rechazaba.

— _¿Entonces por qué no permites que ella conozca al _Edward_ real?_ —le preguntó Emmett mientras veía como Lauren pasaba la mano sobre el saxofón de Edward, colocado en su soporte contra la pared.

Edward encontró su mirada con sus ojos, dorados como los suyos, pero más distantes y penetrantes de lo que deberían ser.

— _Cree que queda muy bien aparentar estar fascinada por el saxo, pero la música no le interesa en absoluto. Sólo está aquí por una razón._

Emmett vio como su hermano giraba y extendía la mano diciendo:

— Ven conmigo, Lauren.

Edward llevó a Lauren a través del brillante piso de madera de roble hacia la curvada escalera que llevaba a su dormitorio. Emmett sonrió mientras deslizaba su mano por la baranda de cromo de la escalera, siguiéndolos. Ciertamente, su hermano no era de los que perdían el tiempo.

Cuando entraron en el dormitorio Edward levantó la mano y, de repente, el fuego empezó a arder furioso en la negra chimenea de mármol. Lauren jadeó al verlo. Emmett apenas sacudió la cabeza. Edward, y sus cambios de humor, de melancólico a sombrío, realmente podía hacer una excelente actuación cuando quería.

Mientras Lauren se paraba delante de Edward, cerca de la chimenea, Emmett se colocó detrás de ella. Posó sus manos en las caderas y la apretó contra sí, y contra su erección. Ella gimió y frotó su trasero contra él. Emmett sujetó con más fuerza las caderas, el olor de su sangre y de su excitación atrayéndolo más. Lauren deslizó sus manos a través de los brazos de Edward en un recorrido sugerente hacia su cuello, para rodearlo con sus brazos, pero él con rapidez la giró hacia su hermano. Ella suspiró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Emmett.

Éste buscó la insondable mirada de su mellizo antes de tirar de Lauren acercándola. La besó, hundiendo su lengua en la boca, probándola, preparándola mientras deslizaba con lentitud su abrigo por los hombros y desabrochaba el chaleco rojo de seda que ceñía sus senos descubriéndolos a su mirada. Mientras, Edward bajaba la cremallera de su falda, ella meneó las caderas para ayudarlo y hacer que, al mismo tiempo, también se deslizase su ropa interior.

Desnuda ante ellos, Lauren echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Emmett ahueco la mano en su seno, mientras besaba su cuello, pasando por la vena que bombeaba rápida en este. El acelerado ritmo de su pulso, algo digno de ver, lo atraía poderosamente. Su nariz se ensanchó cuando la lujuria y la crudeza del hambre se unieron en un anhelo insatisfecho —la necesidad por aquella sangre que era su sustento lo abrumaba. Tenía que probarla.

— _¿Te has alimentado, hermano? —_preguntó silenciosamente a Edward.

— _Sí. Tómala tú, Emmett _—le dijo Edward mientras se giraba para salir.

— ¿No te quedas, Edward? —le preguntó Lauren desconcertada.

— No, me voy abajo.

La ira sacudió a Emmett ante la negativa de su hermano por conocer más a Lauren, por no querer compartir ningún tipo de intimidad con otra persona.

— Edward_, la traje para ti_ —le dijo, reflejando su enojo mientras sostenía la mirada de su hermano.

— _Sí, lo sé. Ahora goza de mi regalo, Emmett _—le contestó Edward con una burlona mirada mientras salía del dormitorio.

Emmett se volvió hacia Lauren. Tomándola por la nuca, la besó mientras percibía las primeras notas del saxofón de Edward —la canción, en un primer momento alegre y marchosa, se fue transformando en una lenta melodía. La melancolía que se detectaba en ella hizo que se entristeciera por su solitario hermano. Cuando deslizó sus manos por los costados de la chica, mientras profundizaba el beso, sentía a Edward en su mente como había hecho durante toda su vida. La habilidad de su hermano siempre le había dado ventaja sobre Emmett en el pasado, pero lo que Edward ignoraba era que su gemelo había aprendido a protegerse a través de los años.

Este conocimiento hizo que una idea se formara en su mente, causándole una sonrisa mientras su lengua trazaba un sendero por el cuello de Lauren y sus dedos se deslizaban por los rojos rizos de entre sus piernas. Quería que ella disfrutase de esto tanto como él. Lauren suspiró de placer al sentir como hundía su dedo en la húmeda vagina. El olor de su deseo, el martilleo de la sangre en sus venas, hizo que su polla rabiara por liberarse y que el hambre le subyugara.

Cuando empezó a frotar su clítoris, Lauren se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, Emmett ya no pudo refrenarse más. Besó ardientemente su cuerpo mientras buscaba la suave piel de la garganta, donde el sordo ruido del pulso lo esperaba. Fue entonces cuando permitió que sus colmillos salieran a la luz. Mientras el cuerpo de la chica se contraía alrededor de sus dedos, Emmett hundió los colmillos en la carne para beber, el calor de la sangre fluyó por su lengua y su boca, llenándolo, saciando el hambre que lo roía, avivando su inagotable deseo.

Lauren gritó cuando el orgasmo la arrolló, agarrándose a sus hombros, arqueándose hacia él como si no estuviera lo bastante cerca. Emmett mantuvo el ritmo de la mano hasta dejarla saciada por completo. Después, lamió las heridas del cuello para cerrarlas. Encontró sus ojos verdes, adormilados, que lo miraban fijamente, repletos de una admiración mezclada con una sensual travesura. Él sonrió, quitándose rápidamente su ropa, y la tiró sobre la cama.

Lauren lo empujó contra la cabecera y se sentó a su lado, doblando las piernas debajo de ella. Cuándo acarició su polla con la mano, Emmett meció las caderas, esperando con anticipación su ardiente boca rodeándolo. El calor de la lengua, trazando un húmedo sendero alrededor de su dura erección, le hizo sentir de maravilla. Gimió con aprobación. Cerrando los ojos se corcoveó contra ella mientras su mano recorría su espalda hacia la nuca.

Deslizando las manos por el pelo de la mujer, dirigió sus pasos hasta que ella encontró el ritmo que sus apretados testículos exigían. La sangre bombeaba más rápido en su cuerpo. Emmett retrasó su inminente orgasmo para que Lauren obtuviera también satisfacción. No había ninguna razón para que ella no gozara de todos los beneficios que un vampiro podía ofrecer.

Recorrió mentalmente sus manos por su trasero, acercándose más y más a sus hinchados labios. Lauren detuvo sus movimientos, inmovilizada contra él. Emmett supo que las sensaciones la estaban sorprendiendo ya que, aunque ella pudo notar esas caricias, las manos del hombre no se habían movido de su pelo. Susurró unas palabras en su mente para apaciguarla, asegurándose de que se calmaba. Cuándo ella gimió contra él, aceptando lo que le ofrecía, Emmett golpeó con un invisible dedo su clítoris y sonrió ante su suspiro de placer.

Cuándo deslizó mentalmente dos dedos dentro de ella, la mujer gimió encantada contra su erección, abriendo más las piernas y elevando el trasero, pidiendo silenciosamente más. Emmett la acomodó, agregando un pulgar a la mezcla, frotándolo en su protuberancia. La boca de Lauren succionó con más fuerza su polla mientras se estremecía ante el estímulo mental. Emmett lamentó no poder conocer mejor las emociones de Lauren. Necesitaba sentir una conexión mucho más profunda con ella para experimentar sus sentimientos, algo que francamente era vergonzoso, pero necesario para poder transmitir todas esas sensaciones directas a Edward.

Cuándo aumento el ritmo, la necesidad de su miembro se transformó en un torbellino que lo dejaba sin control. Emmett experimentó una profunda presión en las ingles, mientras se refrenaba para mandar sus sensaciones físicas y mentales a su hermano. Sonrió burlón cuando oyó como la música paraba bruscamente, seguido por la fuerte respiración de Edward.

La presencia agresiva de un Edward enojado y completamente excitado, forzó las barreras mentales de Emmett, consiguiendo entrar en su mente. Emmett sentía la enorme cólera, el resentimiento por lo que estaba compartiendo con él —todo su ser aborrecía no ser capaz de resistir el cebo que su mellizo había puesto.

— _¿Jamás habías tenido un orgasmo, Emmett? _—las palabras llenas de sarcasmo de Edward sonaron en su mente.

Antes de que Emmett pudiera contestar, Edward lo forzó a aceptar los pensamientos y sentimientos de Lauren, mandándoselos a Emmett en una sucesión rápida e implacable —lujuria, pasión, rabioso deseo, la tensión, las voces y gritos implorando y suplicando, la mezcla de pensamientos y gemidos, sensación tras sensación lo azotaba. Lauren gimió y se sacudió ante la sobrecarga sensorial, alcanzando un rápido orgasmo tan intenso que pensó que el corazón le estallaría en el pecho.

Cuando Lauren terminó con él, se apartó con su propio cuerpo temblando por los efectos del orgasmo. Después que ella paró de estremecerse, lo miró con los ojos enormes.

— ¡Ha sido asombroso!

Emmett rió entre dientes, la encerró entre sus brazos besándola. Ella suspiró y se acurrucó contra su pecho. La retuvo así un rato antes de pasarle la mano por la mejilla obligándola a dormir. Había tomado su sangre y sabía que necesitaba descansar.

Estaba complacido por haber logrado que Edward participara, porque sabía que para que Edward pudiera transmitirle los pensamientos y emociones de Lauren, también los tenía que haber experimentado.

Una vez que se hubo vestido, bajó para ver a Edward, sentado en el sofá, mirando fijamente el fuego. Emmett sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá para encararlo.

Edward se negó a mirarlo mientras su cara reflejaba toda la tensa cólera que sentía.

— Sé que tenías las mejores intenciones, Emmett, pero tienes que parar con esos intentos de transformarme en alguien que no soy.

Emmett se desperezó y sonrió mientras se sentaba en el otro sofá. No permitiría que la violenta expresión de su hermano lo molestara en lo más mínimo.

— Lo sé mejor que nadie, Edwardn. Pero gozaste completamente. ¿Lo admites?

La mirada de Edward se levantó hacia la escalera. Emmett sabía que su hermano imaginaba el hermoso cuerpo de Lauren, los exuberantes senos y los rosados pezones tiesos hacia él, estirada a través del edredón de seda de color vino tinto. Cuándo Emmett vio la anhelante mirada de su mellizo, antes de que la pudiera enmascarar detrás de una expresión inescrutable, se prometió que haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para ayudar a hallar la felicidad de Edward.

* * * * *

Cuando el atardecer llegó, Jasper despertó con rapidez, había dormido muy poco. La oscuridad no parecía llegar lo bastante rápido en lo que a la paz de su mente concernía. Tenía que saber. ¿Era Alice Sterling la reencarnación de Maria?

Tan pronto como se levantó de la cama, llamó inmediatamente a la funeraria. El director no tuvo ninguna opción contra su hipnótica voz. Dio a Jasper la información que buscaba. Una vez que tuvo la dirección de Alice, Jasper cambio de forma, convirtiéndose en cuervo en apenas unos segundos y se lanzó hacia su destino.

Sin hacer ruido, dobló las alas posándose en su balcón. Cambió de forma en la niebla, se deslizó por las puertas francesas y avanzó hacia la cama.

Ella se movió y se giró hacia él. Aunque podía ver perfectamente con su visión nocturna, se desplazó para que la luz de la luna brillara en su cara, el pálido resplandor acentuaba la rosada piel.

Reconoció la cara con forma de corazón, de pómulos altos y mentón fuerte, de la mujer que había visto una semana atrás —esa mujer que lo había subyugado completamente con tan sólo un roce en el hombro.

Quiso pasar sus dedos por los cabellos oscuro cenizo, extendidos por la almohada, tocar sus generosos labios, curvados en el sueño, como si estuviera sonriendo por algo o por alguien.

La mano descansaba en el almohada cerca de su mejilla, las piedras del anillo reflejaron la brillante luz de la luna. Jasper se acercó y tocó su creación. El anillo, hecho de una aleación especial, que le dio a un artesano gitano, había sido creado para absorber su fragancia. El corazón latió, la sangre se aceleró provocándole una erección, y se dio cuenta de su desnudez. Había estado tan deseoso de ver a Alice otra vez, que no tuvo en cuenta el crear la ilusión de la ropa cuando cambió a su forma humana.

Se puso de rodillas al lado de la cama, levantando suavemente la mano de la mujer la atrajo hacia su nariz, inhalando su aroma. La paz lo recorrió por entero. Después de setenta años de espera, finalmente la había encontrado. Era su olor, mezclado con el suyo —diferente del que recordaba en Maria, porque ahora el anillo llevaba el especial aroma de Alice— dulce, con una insinuación de fruta cítrica.

El perfume de esta mujer duplicaba la respuesta que había tenido con Maria. Jamás hubiera sospechado lo mucho que le iba a afectar. Un fuego intenso quemaba sus venas. Jasper cerró los ojos agradeciendo esa segunda oportunidad.

Miró su cara una vez más, hermosa y plácida en el sueño. Su corazón se contrajo por todo el amor que sentía. Oyó los latidos del corazón de Alice, la rapidez de la tibia sangre recorriendo las venas.

Se la imaginaba retorciéndose bajo él, arqueando su espalda, descubriendo su cuello. "_Hazme el amor, Jasper_" le diría frenéticamente. La fantasía trajo una sonrisa a sus labios. Tocó su pelo y susurró:

— Pronto, mí amor. Pronto.

Se dio la vuelta, brillando en la niebla, y la dejó de la misma manera que había llegado.

* * * * *

Alice se despertó al sonar la alarma del despertador. Gimió y golpeó el botón para pararlo con la palma de la mano. Nueve minutos más tarde, el ofensivo ruido sonaba de nuevo. Hizo una mueca y se levantó de la cama, echando un anhelante vistazo a la novela que había caído en el suelo durante la noche.

Nunca le había gustado la mañana, prefería acostarse tarde, leyendo durante las horas de la madrugada. Intentó colocar con los dedos su revuelta cabellera, peinó la masa enredada mirándose fijamente en el espejo con los ojos adormilados.

— ¡Ugh! Necesito una ducha —dijo entre dientes mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara.

El olor a lavanda, fuerte y dulce, le cosquilleó en la nariz. Alice inclinó el anillo y lo olió. El aroma era fuerte y limpio y ahora incluía también una fragancia similar a la de algún fruto cítrico. Definitivamente provenía del anillo. Ciertamente, era algo extraño. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo podía retener un anillo el aroma del dueño anterior? Hmmm, adoraba ese perfume. Quizás durante el almuerzo decidiera ir a alguna tienda a ver si los dependientes reconocían el florido aroma.

Temerosa de que el olor se desvaneciera, trató de quitarse el anillo del dedo. Pero, por más que lo intentó, no se movió ni un ápice. Finalmente, renunció, extrañamente aliviada por el hecho de ver que el anillo parecía haber llegado a ser parte de ella. Esperaba que la ducha no diluyera demasiado el perfume.

* * * * *

Alice estacionó el coche algo lejos, debido al tráfico que había en hora punta, y caminó un buen tramo para abrir su librería. Llevó el anillo hasta su nariz y sonrió complacida porque la ducha no hubiera borrado el agradable aroma.

Ya en el interior, encendió las luces y giró el cartel donde ponía cerrado por el de abierto antes de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo. El pesado aroma mezcla de libros viejos y nuevos le saludo como un viejo amigo. No había nada que le gustase más. Bueno, aparte de la fragancia de su nuevo anillo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó con ese pensamiento.

Había decorado la tienda con la idea de hacerla confortable y acogedora, agregando un área elevada junto al gran ventanal pensada para que fuera utilizado como un rincón de lectura. Una alfombra de intensos y alegres colores decoraba el suelo, enormes cojines esparcidos y sillas confortables esperaban a los lectores, para que gozaran de un buen libro. Dos veces al mes llevaba galletas y bebidas para sus clientes, alentándolos a sentarse y leer mientras estaban allí.

La campana situada encima de la puerta sonó, sacándola de su ensueño. Se giró y vio cómo Seth entraba llevando una planta con un lazo rojo.

— Buenos días, Seth. ¿Has descansado bien?

Él asintió y le entregó la planta.

— Siento lo de tu abuelo, Alice.

Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos. No, aquí no. No lloraría. Necesitaba ser fuerte. Alice ofreció una trémula sonrisa a Seth y tomó la planta.

— Gracias por pensar en mí.

El silencio cayó entre ellos y Seth, incómodo, empezó a mover un pie como si no supiera qué decir.

Riendo para sus adentros, Alice decidió sacarlo de su miseria.

— Eleazar me dejó su "Vette"

— ¿En serio? Tu abuelo era tan enrollado, Alice —le dijo alzando la vista.

— Sí. ¿Has venido a ver los nuevos libros? —le dijo riendo.

— ¿Has encontrado alguno de hombres lobo? —preguntó el chico con ansia.

— Bueno, no entre los nuevos —le dijo Alice negando con la cabeza.

Al ver la expresión apesadumbrada de Seth, le señaló las dos cajas que tenía delante del mostrador.

— Acabo de comprar este montón de libros viejos. Podrías mirarlos y ver si hay algo ahí.

— ¡Excelente! Te ayudo a catalogarlos, ¿vale? —le dijo con ojos chispeantes.

— ¡Claro! Y cualquier libro de hombres lobo que encuentres lo podrás tener tanto tiempo como lo permitan tus padres —dijo Alice riendo.

Seth sonrió también y empezó a abrir las cajas.

Trabajaron en un amigable silencio, mientras sacaban, marcaban y catalogaban los libros en los estantes de libros usados.

— Ah, Ah —dijo levantando un libro y columpiándolo debajo de su nariz, con una mueca en su cara—. ¿Qué tal un libro de vampiros?

La expresión de Seth no mostró el más mínimo interés.

— No gracias, sólo quiero de hombres lobo.

Alice rió entre dientes y continúo con el trabajo.

Cuando la hora de comer se acercaba, Seth se levantó y se estiró.

— ¿Puedo volver en una hora, Alice?

— Te veré luego —le dijo con su mejor tono de negocios.

Nada más salir Seth, cerró la tienda y caminó tres calles más abajo hacia el almacén Bennett.

Acercándose al mostrador de los perfumes, dijo a la dependienta.

— Hola, trato de encontrar cierto aroma.

— Seguro —la rubia detrás del mostrador sonreía—. ¿Cuál es el nombre?

— No lo sé —dijo sonriendo vacilante, trató de quitarse de nuevo el anillo, pero parecía pegado al dedo. Finalmente, levantó la mano con la mirada desconcertada y continuó—. Bueno, huele como este anillo.

Candice, al menos eso ponía en la chapa identificadora que llevaba en el pecho, se inclinó y olió el anillo. Después dijo con voz extremadamente cortes:

— No huelo nada.

Alice frunció el ceño y olió el anillo una vez más. Tan fuerte como antes, el anillo irradiaba un perfume de fruta cítrica y lavanda.

— ¿Cómo le huele a usted? —preguntó Candice.

Alice la miró ausente y le contestó.

— Ah, lo más cercano que podría definir seria un olor a lavanda con una insinuación a fruta cítrica.

Candice se agachó y sacó dos botellas de perfumes.

— Este es a base de lavanda y éste con limones y naranjas. No tenemos ninguno que contenga los dos —dijo sonriendo—. Aunque esa combinación es bastante curiosa.

Alice cogió cada bote y lo olió, pero no se parecía del todo a la fragancia de su anillo.

— Gracias, creo que seguiré mirando.

Salió de la tienda, sorprendida que la chica del mostrador no pudiera oler el aroma. Quizás el estar rodeada de tantos perfumes había embotado su sentido del olfato. Llevó una vez más el anillo hacia su nariz. El metal olía todavía a lavanda pero ahora el aroma a fruta cítrica era más pronunciado. ¡Qué raro! Bien, fuera como fuese, si el anillo continuaba despidiendo esa fragancia no iba a necesitar ningún perfume.

Volvió a la tienda y pasó el resto de la tarde mostrando libros a los clientes.

Mientras Alice telefoneaba a un cliente, Seth dejó escapar un grito de entusiasmo, saltando los escalones tras ella.

— ¡He conseguido uno!

— ¿Encontraste un libro de hombres lobo? —le preguntó Seth sonriendo ante su entusiasmo.

— ¿Puedo llevármelo a casa para leerlo después que termine con esos pocos libros?

— Vete ya. De todos modos es casi la hora cerrar —le dijo Alice despidiéndose con la mano.

Una clienta, una señora mayor, sonrió mientras salía con Seth de la tienda.

Alice miró su reloj. _Diez minutos y me podré ir yo también_, pensó.

Se agachó y recogió los dos últimos libros. La campana sonó y un hombre entró. Alice alzó la vista y lo vio ojeando en un estante de autobiografías.

Volvió a mirar inspeccionándolo más detenidamente mientras él apartaba la vista. Tenía el pelo rubio como el sol y muy corto, unos pómulos altos que enmarcaban una recta nariz. El estómago se le contrajo en respuesta a la sensual boca y a la fuerte línea de la mandíbula.

Su abrigo de lana negro escondía su constitución, aunque la longitud de éste acentuaba su altura, que imaginó debía estar cerca del metro noventa. El corte de su blanca camisa de etiqueta y sus pantalones color gris oscuro expresaban a gritos que esa era su habitual forma de vestir. ¿Qué hacía él en su pequeña librería? Su aspecto era el de un cliente de Barrett.

Se echó un rápido vistazo a sí misma, su suéter color chocolate y su negra y larga falda. _¡Mira tu ropa, da asco! ¡Actualízala por el amor de Dios!, ponte algo de color_. Levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica le preguntó:

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Él se dio la vuelta y sus dientes brillaron cuando sonrió encantadoramente.

— Hola —dijo—. Sólo estoy mirando.

El corazón se le paró en el pecho ante esa devastadora sonrisa e hizo cabriolas cuando encontró sus plateados ojos y se dio cuenta de que era el hombre del cementerio.

Alice luchó con todas sus fuerzas por hacer que su voz pareciera calmada.

— Tómese el tiempo que quiera.

Puso el libro en el estante y advirtió que en el otro no había puesto tarjeta. Paso detrás del mostrador, cogió una etiqueta y volvió al estante de libros usados.

El hombre se paró delante de los altos estantes de madera, inspeccionando los títulos, con una pensativa mirada en la cara.

— ¿Son muy antiguos estos libros? Los títulos parecen ser de unas cuantas décadas atrás.

Sus ojos de un gris pálido encontraron los suyos y el corazón le golpeó de nuevo. Ella dejo escapar una risa nerviosa y gutural.

— Sí, algunos de los libros han sido editados a principios de 1930.

La curva de esa sensual boca y el calor de su sonrisa, la dejaban sin respiración.

— Soy un coleccionista de ellos.

El hombre la hipnotizaba por completo. Su forma de hablar era culta, pero... algo pasada de moda. Encontraba la candencia de su profundo timbre de voz muy atractiva, casi hipnótica. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, y finalmente recordó que tenía que hablar.

— Bien, puede ojearlos tranquilamente.

Mientras levantaba un libro para colocarlo los dedos de él rodearon su muñeca, agarrando su mano en el aire.

Alice tomó aliento ante el eléctrico contacto y se giró con una mirada interrogante hacia él. Por alguna razón inexplicable, no estaba atemorizada, sólo intensamente consciente de cuánto le afectaba.

— ¿Acabas de conseguir este libro? ¿De qué trata? —le preguntó él indicando el texto que tenía ella en la mano.

— Es un libro de vampiros —dijo riendo—. Dudo que sea el tipo de lectura que te guste.

Levantó una oscura ceja, la diversión era tan palpable como que su mano seguía aferrando su muñeca.

— ¿Qué clase de libros crees que leería?

Mientras aguardaba su respuesta, el hombre frotó el pulgar sobre su pulso, haciendo que un fuego líquido corriera a través de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la entrepierna donde latía ardiente. Era plenamente consciente de su cercanía, de su aroma limpio y masculino.

Alice retiró el brazo, abrió el libro y leyó el resumen.

— Ellos son los no-muertos, condenados a vivir en la noche buscando su sustento. El latido del pulso de su víctima llama a su instinto más despreciable: alimentarse.

Ella alzó la mirada sonriendo, pero los ojos de él estaban en su garganta, su expresión era intrigante. Como si él presintiera su mirada fija levantó sus ojos plateados hasta los suyos con una erótica y atractiva sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Cómo es que suena tan sensual cuando eres tú la que lo lee? Estoy seguro que no lo escribieron para que sonara así

Alice se ruborizó, sintiendo que el calor inundaba sus mejillas, giró rápidamente para poner el libro en el estante, mirando por encima del hombro para contestarlo.

— Creo que te gustarán más los libros de la sección no-ficticios.

— ¿Quiere eso decir que no crees en los vampiros?

_Ya basta de coqueteo, chica_, se recriminó Alice.

— Ciertamente, no.

Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para poder colocar el libro en el estante que correspondía. El pie le resbaló y la muñeca chocó contra la madera del estante, justo donde la madera estaba astillada.

— ¡Ay! —_como dolía_, pensó. Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para evitar las palabrotas que le vinieron a la boca.

Los brazos del hombre rodearon su cintura, protectores.

— ¿Estás bien?

Alice se tensó ante la sensación de esos fuertes brazos rodeándola. Haciendo lo correcto, se soltó de ellos.

— Sí, estoy bien. Hoy estoy algo torpe.

Ya empezaba a alejarse de él, cuando la agarró una vez más del brazo, muy ceñudo.

— Te has hecho daño.

Ella miró hacia abajo, a la manga de su abrigo. Aunque negro, se veían perfectamente las gotas de sangre.

La sangre provenía de una larga herida en su muñeca. _Esto se verá encantador mañana_, pensó irónica.

— Ah, siento lo de tu abrigo.

Él frotaba con suavidad el pulgar sobre la herida, haciendo que la sangre dejara de salir durante unos momentos, para volver a salir de inmediato. Cuándo la mirada de Alice se encontró con la suya, perdió totalmente el aliento y más cuando él mantuvo su mirada durante largos y tensos segundos antes de hablarle.

— ¿Tienes algún antiséptico para curar la herida?

Alice asintió mudamente y fue detrás del mostrador para abrir el botiquín.

Sin una sola palabra, él tomó el algodón y el alcohol de sus manos, y limpió con ternura el corte. Mientras ella lo miraba fijamente, preguntándose como diablos permitía que un completo extraño la cuidara.

Justo en ese momento el hombre se inclinó para soplarle la herida, mirándola con una traviesa sonrisa.

— Esto siempre ayudaba cuando era pequeño. ¿Tienes alguna venda?

Con él brazo todavía entre las manos de él, se giró para coger la venda que había sacado, sintiendo cómo limpiaba su herida de nuevo. Se giró con rapidez y observó cómo él seguía sujetando su mano, pero esta vez con una expresión anhelante en su rostro.

— Volvía a sangrar —explicó él.

Le puso la venda en las manos y vendó la muñeca con movimientos precisos, haciéndola sentir preciada y protegida. _¿Se puede saber por qué estoy pensando ahora estas tonterías?_ Alice le entregó una gasa, cuidando de mantener una expresión neutral.

— Así podrás limpiarte la sangre de las manos.

— No es necesario. Ya lo hice.

—Ah —dijo ella, preguntándose con qué se había limpiado—. Pagaré la tintorería del abrigo — se ofreció.

Él le sonrió con la mirada centrada en ella mientras frotaba con el pulgar la palma de su mano.

— En lugar de eso, mejor ven a cenar conmigo —las palabras se repitieron en su mente, susurrantes, como una melodía hipnotizante.

Sorprendida por la invitación, liberó su mano y empezó a limpiar el mostrador, devolviendo el bote y el resto de gasas limpias al botiquín, cerrándolo después. Con una sonrisa cortes negó con la cabeza.

— No te conozco —no entendía por qué había dicho eso cuando lo que realmente deseaba era aceptar la invitación de ese completo extraño. ¿Estaba loca?

— Ya nos hemos visto antes —le dijo él con una atractiva sonrisa.

— ¿Me recuerdas del cementerio? —le preguntó reteniendo el aliento. ¿Por qué había estado allí? ¿Habría sufrido alguna perdida como la suya?

— ¿Cómo podría haberte olvidado? Parecías tan triste ese día. Siento tu perdida —su expresión era sincera.

La mención de la muerte de Eleazar le recordó lo frágil que estaba emocionalmente. No necesitaba una relación en estos momentos, aunque sintiera una fuerte conexión con él. Se deshizo de la sensación de que ese hombre le resultaba tan familiar. Todavía era un extraño.

— Creo que no.

_Mmm, me estás utilizando como excusa_. La voz de Eleazar sonaba en su cabeza como si estuviera allí mismo, inclinado sobre su hombro.

_¡Oh!, cállate, Eleazar. Trato de respetar a un muerto__._

_Sí, claro._

— ¿Has elegido algo? Estoy a punto de cerrar —cortó levantando la ceja.

Él asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta; sus movimientos eran elegantes como si realmente no caminara, sino que se deslizara. Abrió la puerta y se volvió para mirarla.

— Sí, encontré lo que buscaba. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches —le contestó, no muy segura de a qué se refería con sus palabras. Si bien había dicho que había encontrado lo que buscaba, no había comprado nada.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí les dejo el otro cap espero que les guste, el libro es de Michelle Patrice titulado el sabor de la pasion y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solamente juegos con ellos.

— _Capítulo 4 —_

Jasper se paró en la entrada de _La Guarida del León_, esperando que Laurent saliera. Había visto como el vampiro seducía a dos chicas jóvenes en la pista de baile. A pesar de saber que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Laurent se dirigiera con las mujeres afuera, la espera apoyado contra un muro le llenaba de frustración. Quizás fue una suerte no haberlo encontrado la noche anterior después de haberse alimentado. Ahora, había tenido dos días para reconstruir su fuerza. La única intención que tenía esa noche era llamar al orden al vampiro pero, si las cosas se torcían, lucharía contra él.

Laurent salió del club, acariciando con la nariz el cuello de una de las rubias. La gemela, al otro lado, recorría sensualmente con sus largas uñas rojas el pecho del vampiro.

Jasper salió de las sombras, bloqueando el paso.

— Laurent necesitamos hablar.

Laurent alzó la cabeza del cuello de la chica y miró desdeñoso a Jasper.

— Más tarde.

— No. Ahora, Laurent —contestó Jasper sin moverse. Miró a las mujeres y las envió una orden mental—. _Estáis muy cansadas y queréis iros a casa_.

— No —dijo Laurent apretando la cintura de las chicas.

Una de las mujeres, pasándose la mano por el pelo, le dijo:

— Realmente estoy cansada, Laurent. Te veo más tarde, ¿vale?

Dio la vuelta y camino hacia el coche. La otra chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió a su hermana, mientras caminaba se despidió de él lanzándole otro beso en el aire.

Laurent empezó a seguirlas, pero Jasper le puso la mano en el pecho.

— Dije ahora.

— ¿Qué quieres? —tronó fijando sus ojos verdes en él.

— Quiero que mantengas el orden en tu clan, Laurent. Me he enterado de las matanzas —dijo mirando duramente a su antiguo rival—. Es inaceptable.

— ¿Y quién te crees qué eres para poder decir lo que es inaceptable? —dijo Laurent elevando el mentón.

— Voy a aceptar la posición de _Vité_ —dijo Jasper con una perezosa y segura sonrisa—. Como ves, tengo derecho a decirlo.

Notó la sorpresa en los ojos de Laurent y el odio puro que siguió antes de que el vampiro pudiera enmascararlo con una sonrisa insolente.

— El voto tiene que ser unánime, Jasper. Y yo no votaré por ti.

Jasper ignoró por completo el comentario.

— Y allí deberé explicar las muertes de los humanos, Laurent.

Laurent se limpio las uñas en la chaqueta y puso cara de aburrimiento.

— El humano que maté era un cazador de vampiros. Merecía morir —dijo encogiendo los hombros en un gesto de despreocupación—. No estoy seguro de qué pasó con los otros dos.

Jasper apretó la mandíbula ante la completa falta de responsabilidad.

— Responderás ante el Concilio por tus acciones. Castiga a los otros transgresores de tu clan o lo haré yo mismo.

— ¿Por qué actúas como si hubiera cometido un crimen? —dijo Laurent rechinando los dientes por la cólera—. Ese hombre era un cazador de vampiros.

— Porque tú eres el líder del clan y eres responsable de las acciones de los Bruen.

— No veo que hayan hecho nada malo.

Jasper se acercó más y se inclinó hacia Laurent amenazante.

— Tú y la estupidez de tu clan nos ponen a todos en peligro —dijo alzando un brazo hacia el parking, su cólera iba aumentando—. Ahí fuera existen cazadores de vampiros que están deseando aniquilarnos, sólo esperan que salgamos. Somos minoría. Debemos aprender a convivir con los humanos como mejor podamos —mientras decía esto le dirigió una significativa mirada—. Si no puedes controlar a tu clan, Emmett tomará tu lugar.

Las venas sobresalían en las sienes de Laurent, mostrando cuán difícil le estaba resultando controlar su genio. Finalmente, resopló e inclinó su cabeza hacía un lado.

— Mmmm… ¿Y a qué se debe ese repentino interés por aceptar el cargo de _Vité_, Jasper?

Antes que Jasper pudiera responder, los ojos de Laurent chispearon con malicia.

— ¿No me digas que has encontrado a tu compañera? —dijo riendo con ganas, tal y cómo llevaba haciendo durante años ante lo que consideraba el punto débil de Jasper.

Jasper mantuvo cuidadosamente una expresión desapasionada.

— Huelo la débil sangre de un humano en ti —inhaló profundamente mientras deslizaba la lengua por sus dientes—. Y el olor es puro, no contaminado por otro vampiro —sonrió y mostró los colmillos—. Quizás tendría que hacerle una visita.

Una ciega y roja rabia dominó a Jasper. Asió a Laurent por el cuello y lo alzó contra la pared, descubriendo sus colmillos en un siseo.

— Si te acercas lo más mínimo a ella, te sacaré el corazón con mis propias manos.

Jasper ignoró las tentativas de Laurent por liberarse y le apretó la tráquea. Aunque los vampiros necesitaban menos cantidad de oxígeno que los humanos, sólo tenía que privarle de aire durante el tiempo suficiente para terminar con él. Con el cuerpo tenso por la furia, Jasper siguió diciéndole con un tono mortal.

— ¿Me he explicado?

Laurent consiguió hacer un estrangulado ruido a modo de afirmación. Le dejó de nuevo en el suelo y, mientras Laurent jadeaba recuperando el aliento, Jasper dijo:

— Pon orden en tu clan. Tendrás que responder ante el Concilio dentro de tres días —se giró para marchar, pero Laurent no pudo evitar la última burla.

— ¿Por qué consideras siquiera diluir la pureza de la sangre Kantrue con la de un insignificante humano?

Jasper no se dignó a contestar a esa pregunta. Abrió la puerta del club nocturno y entró.

* * * * *

_Alice estaba tumbada en la cama, desnuda, con los ojos cerrados. El calor de su cuerpo aumentaba paulatinamente y su sexo latía ante la anticipación. Se inclinó sobre ella y le besó el cuello antes de deslizar los labios hacia sus senos. Cogió el firme pezón con su caliente y húmeda boca, largo y lentamente, con fuerza._

_Ella jadeaba y arqueaba su espalda hacia él, agarrándose en sus anchos y musculosos hombros, jugando con los poderosos tendones que se marcaban bajo sus dedos, sintiendo como una exquisita oleada de lujuria recorría su cuerpo._

_Un sendero de besos le guió hasta el otro seno, prodigándole la misma atención mientras su mano trazaba un camino por los músculos de su estómago dirigiéndole más abajo, hacia sus húmedos rizos._

_Ella gimió de placer cuando un dedo se deslizó dentro de su cuerpo._

— _Ábrete para mí, Alice _—_le susurró en el oído._

_Sus íntimas palabras aumentaron su pasión, haciendo que lo deseara con más fuerza. Abrió sus piernas más, queriendo, necesitando que la tocara. Él agregó otro dedo y los hundió profundo, para sacarlos después, esparciendo su húmedo calor, jugando con su clítoris._

— _Estas tan mojada, tan sensible __—su tono, lleno de deseo, reflejaba toda la satisfacción que sentía__._

_La pasión aumentaba y ella jadeaba con dulzura, la tensión crecía en espiral dentro de ella._

_Él levantó la cabeza y sus pálidos ojos dorados encontraron los suyos. El corazón de Alice saltó cuando reconoció de inmediato al hombre de la tienda._

La impresión de estar haciendo el amor con un completo extraño la sacó de su seductor y erótico sueño. Se incorporó en la cama, respirando con dificultad, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras agarraba las sábanas.

Sintiendo como si alguien más estuviese con ella, giró su cabeza hacia la balconada francesa y tomó aire cuando vio la silueta de un hombre entre las sombras de la noche. Por alguna extraña razón, supo que ese hombre era el de su sueño.

— Debo estar soñando todavía. Lo he conjurado con mi mente —susurró.

Él camino hacia adelante y la luz de la luna se reflejo en su cara.

— No tengas miedo. No voy a hacerte daño.

— No estoy atemorizada. ¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo sonriendo.

— Mi nombre es Jasper —su sonrisa era tierna—. El tuyo es Alice. Adoro la forma en que suena tu nombre en mis labios.

Alice sonrió también. Esas palabras sonaron llenas de cariño para su todavía adormilado cerebro.

Su mirada se deslizó por los hombros y los brazos desnudos, demorándose en las finas tiras del camisón. Sus ojos estaban llenos de un fuego intenso y caliente.

— ¿Me invitas a entrar, querida Alice?

La ferocidad de su mirada la hizo consciente de su estado de semi desnudez. Alice se cubrió más con las sábanas. No tenía miedo de él, pero todavía seguía siendo un extraño.

— No.

— Entonces vuelve a dormir, querida —dijo suspirando y con una expresión desilusionada.

— No mientras estés aquí —dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Tus deseos son órdenes para mí —sonrió—. Dulces sueños, mi Alice —y con un destello brillante desapareció.

Alice frotó sus ojos y parpadeó mirando el lugar donde Jasper había estado parado. Se tiró de espaldas a la cama y cerró los ojos, su corazón golpeaba en su pecho. El hombre no era más que un sueño, un sueño muy vívido. Se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que el dolor de su entrepierna era real, extremadamente real. Dio vueltas y vueltas hasta que se durmió presa del agotamiento.

* * * * *

Jasper reapareció tan pronto como ella cayó en el sueño. Se paró al lado de la cama y la miró fijamente, adorándola, reviviendo la pasión compartida. Su miembro latió, rogando una liberación, pero dominó ese deseo insatisfecho. Dio la bienvenida a esa molestia. Después de tanto años en los que se había sentido vacío y muerto, ahora estaba pletórico. Quería estar cerca de ella. Necesitaba estar cerca de ella. La necesitaba tanto que estaba rompiendo una norma esencial entre los vampiros: a un vampiro se le debe dar permiso para entrar en una casa.

Durante el día, la cortejaría como hace cualquier hombre con su compañera, pero de noche era toda suya, para adorarla y llevarla a las alturas de la pasión. Le daría satisfacción, pero, no la habría para él. Ella tendría que pedirle que se quedara antes de poderse permitir ese placer. Se arriesgaría a la locura, hasta que ella sucumbiera.

Y lo haría. Cerró los ojos y respiró, inhalando el femenino olor de la excitación, dejándose llevar por el calor que despedía esa suave piel. Jasper se obligó a mantener la calma mientras extendía su temblorosa mano hacia la cascada de cabello que cubría la almohada.

Ese corto y magnífico pelo lo complacía inmensamente. Y sus ojos verdes avellana, llenos de tristeza, pero rápidos para el humor, lo atraían. Su colorido no era como el de Maria, pero el alma, la intensidad, la conexión, estaba allí, más fuerte todavía que antes.

Su cuerpo entero se sacudió ante el deseo de saborearla. Esa tarde, cuando ella se había hecho daño, una agobiante necesidad de protegerla lo había sacudido por entero. Hizo lo que pudo para acelerar la cura, pero el frotar la saliva curativa en su brazo, hizo que la deseara más. La vista de la roja sangre alimentó el fuego que lo quemaba por dentro, llevándolo a una intensa lujuria.

El sabor de esas diminutas gotas que había lamido sólo logró agrandar su apetito. Había saboreado su sabor, dulce y puro, una combinación decididamente erótica, vislumbrando ya entonces el lado apasionado que él había descubierto esta noche. Quizás sería un tormento, pero podía esperar. Su unión sería mucho más dulce después.

* * * * *

Alice se pasó el día entero pensando en el hombre llamado Jasper. Bueno, al menos en su sueño su nombre era ese. Sonrió para sí misma pensando en cómo su subconsciente había creado ese nombre que sonaba tan peligroso. Pero, cuando recordó la naturaleza tan apasionada de su sueño, se ruborizó… sin lugar a dudas peligroso era el término adecuado. ¿Dónde había estado escondida toda esa lujuria en todos esos años? Vale, era cierto que en el pasado había tenido un par de novios, pero ninguno le había afectado tanto como el hombre de sus sueños. Ese pensamiento la perturbaba y estremecía al mismo tiempo.

Se había vestido pensando en él. Una cazadora verde, un fino suéter que se adhería a su busto mostrando cada curva, aunque, pensó irónica, tampoco es que fueran muchas. Había conjuntado el suéter con una falda de lana que le llegaba algo más arriba de la rodilla. Unas botas de suave cuero completaban el conjunto.

Como si hubiesen sido sus pensamientos los que le hubieran conjurado, el hombre que había estado el día anterior entró en la tienda, manteniendo la puerta abierta para dejar salir a un cliente. Aquella tarde iba vestido con un suéter de cuello en V de color azul oscuro y unos vaqueros desteñidos. Y esos vaqueros marcando sus músculos le quedaban de maravilla. Notó como todo su cuerpo se aceleraba ante aquella visión tan viril. Cuando él la sonrió pensó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho… ¡Se sentía tan atraída por él!

Un cliente se le acercó y le preguntó sobre una novela histórica, desviando su atención. Antes de ayudar al cliente a localizar el libro que buscaba, Alice encontró una vez más su mirada y sonrió.

Mientras le entregaba la novela al cliente, vio que el hombre de su sueño se había sentado en una de las sillas del rincón de lectura. Estaba sumergido en uno de los libros de cuero de las ediciones de coleccionista. ¿Cuál habría llamado su atención?, se preguntó.

No tuvo tiempo de contemplarlo más, y menos cuando varias mujeres con sus hijos entraron en la tienda. Alice sonrió, acababa de recibir un pedido entero de libros infantiles. Los niños de inmediato fueron hacia la zona de lectura, cogieron libros de la cesta de mimbre y se tumbaron en la alfombra para leerlos.

— ¿Les gustaría ver las nuevas obras que acabamos de recibir? —preguntó Alice a las madres.

— Sí —contestaron al unísono, Alice les mostró el estante donde había colocado los libros.

Mientras las mujeres hojeaban los libros, Alice notó que su viril visitante estaba todavía inclinado leyendo el libro. Fue recogiendo los textos desperdigados por la zona y caminó para colocarlos en sus estantes. Antes de hacerlo y con ellos en la cadera, contempló la estantería y, mordiéndose el labio inferior, meditó como podía colocarlos.

Los atlas, al ser más grandes que el resto de los libros, necesitaban estar en un estante propio, pero no quería colocarlos muy arriba donde sólo pudieran localizarlos los lectores más altos. Suspirando ante su dilema, echó hacia atrás su pelo y se estremeció involuntariamente cuando sintió una caricia en su cuello descubierto, parecía como si alguien se hubiera colocado detrás suyo y estuviera pasando su mano suavemente por su piel.

Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos plateados del hombre. Estaba recostado en la silla, con el libro extendido en su regazo, mirándola fijamente. Indiferente al ruido de los niños que parloteaban a su alrededor, su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer con lentitud y sensualidad hasta que sus ojos se encontraran de nuevo. Un deseo inconfundible bañaba esos pálidos lagos antes de que sonriera y recogiera el libro de nuevo. Alice tenía un nudo en el estómago ante la emoción de pensar que ese apuesto hombre la desease.

Cuando él abrió de nuevo el libro, rompiendo el cruce de miradas, una repentina idea zanjó su dilema anterior; optaría por el estante alto, porque de otro modo los niños podrían alcanzarlos. Un cartel indicando donde estaban debería bastar para localizarlos. Sumergida en una especie de locura que la impidiese estarse quieta, Alice fue detrás del mostrador para confeccionar el cartel.

Mientras colocaba el anuncio en la pared, el profundo timbre de la voz del hombre hizo que detuviera sus movimientos. Miró hacia arriba y observó como les estaba leyendo a los niños un libro de cuentos. Todos estaban sentados a su alrededor con las caras alzadas y absortas por la atención. Cuando estaba leyendo el viejo cuento de _Caperucita Roja_, Alice se estremeció cuando él empezó a describir cómo el lobo se lanzaba desde la cama para agarrar a la niña. Había algo en su voz, la constante y segura entonación con la que hablaba, que hipnotizaba a todos los que escuchaban. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Parecía el Flautista de Hamelin, guiándoles hacia una alegre aventura.

Cuando terminó el cuento, oyó aplausos detrás suyo y se dio cuenta que las madres también le habían estado escuchando dejando a un lado sus propias lecturas. El hombre, ante los aplausos, sonrió tímidamente. Alice rió con aprobación, y acabó soltando una carcajada cuando los niños empezaron a pedirle más.

Ya era casi la hora de cerrar y, cuando el último cliente se marchó, Alice se paró detrás del mostrador, incapaz de moverse mientras veía como él dejaba el libro que había estado leyendo y se acercaba. Sabía que debía parecer una animalito asustado. Mientras la librería había estado llena de gente, la atención que él le mostraba no la había hecho sentir incómoda, pero ahora estaban solos… el corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho, era increíble que él no lo oyera.

Forzando una afectada sonrisa, le preguntó:

— ¿Te gustó el libro? —finalmente había descubierto que leía "_El siglo de los inventos_".

— Sí —contestó—. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

— Bastante mejor, la verdad —con esa respuesta se había quedado corta ya que cuando esa misma mañana le echó un vistazo a la herida, ésta estaba prácticamente curada, lo que la dejó muy sorprendida.

Se encontró con su penetrante mirada y se preguntó que pensaría si supiera que había sido el protagonista de su fantasía nocturna. Ese secreto le produjo una juguetona sonrisa.

Él se inclinó con una expresión de curiosidad en la cara.

— ¿Te apetece contarme qué es lo que te hace reír?

Sus mejillas enrojecieron. Carraspeó y se deshizo de todas las imágenes con las que había soñado la noche anterior.

_Venga, Alice. Comparte con este hombre tu fantasía._

_Vete, Eleazar._

— Pues no —le contestó mientras levantaba un montón de libros del mostrador. Caminó por la tienda evitando el lugar donde él se encontraba—. Bueno, y si no vas a comprar el libro de los inventos, ¿te quedarás con el de los vampiros? —se burló sin mala intención

— No —el pecho de él tocaba su espalda, y la palabra se la susurró en el oído. Dejó caer los libros con un grito. ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápidamente?

Se agachó para recogerlos. Él se apresuró a ayudarla y le entregó un libro de misterio.

— ¡Me asustaste! —lo acusó Alice, encontrando su fija mirada.

— Lo siento, no quería asustarte —se podía apreciar la culpabilidad en sus ojos.

— Está bien —no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa expresión contrita. Se levantó llevando con ella los libros caídos.

Él también se levantó y, con las manos en los bolsillos y una diabólica mueca en su cara, le dijo:

— Espero que esta noche aceptes mi invitación a cenar.

Después de colocar los tomos en los estantes, lo miró. No sabía nada acerca de aquél hombre, excepto lo increíblemente atractivo que era. Cenar con él no era una buena idea.

Él se acercó aún más, su pecho tocaba su brazo.

— Venga, sal conmigo. Deja que te conozca.

— Ni siquiera sé tu nombre —le dijo riendo entre dientes y encarándolo, pero después dio un paso atrás.

— Mi nombre es Jasper Trevane —parecía en exceso complacido cuando le contestó.

Ante esas palabras la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies. Él avanzó para sostenerla por los brazos.

— ¿Estás bien?

Alice sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Bueno, quizás solo había sido una casualidad que adivinara su nombre. _¿Eleazar, me pasaste tus habilidades psíquicas al morir? Una advertencia habría sido bienvenida__._

— No, estoy bien —le contestó retirándose y, extendiendo la mano a modo de saludo, continuó—. Me llamo Alice Sterling.

Él tomó su mano y, en vez de estrecharla, la alzó y le besó la punta de los dedos, con sus plateados ojos fijos en los suyos.

— Un placer conocerte, Alice.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su brazo hasta llegar a su pecho. Los senos le hormigueaban y los sentía pesados por el deseo.

Antes de que pudiera retirar la mano, él inhaló profundamente.

— Adoro tu olor. Me recuerda a cítricos y madreselva.

Otra descarga. _Vaya con las respuestas eléctricas. Si sigue así acabare por sufrir un ataque al corazón. ¿No sería eso estupendo... caer muerta a los pies de un hombre? Oye, por lo menos él también se vería afectado_, pensó.

— ¿Puedes oler el aroma? —vale, él olía algo, pero lo había definido mal.

Llevó el anillo hasta su nariz y dijo:

— No, es lavanda... —pero dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que él tenía razón. Olía a críticos y madreselva. Vaya, encantador, acababa de gastar cuatrocientos dólares en un anillo que cambiaba de aromas... un anillo con cambios de humor sería más fácil de explicar. Definitivamente, esto era muy extraño. Bueno, por lo menos le acababa de confirmar que no estaba totalmente loca, y hasta el momento adoraba las diversas combinaciones de aromas del anillo.

— Tienes razón —le contestó mirándolo y con una sonrisa.

— Por supuesto—sonreía—. Es embriagador.

Con lo cerca que estaban, el calor que emanaba del hombre traspasaba y penetraba en su ropa, llegando hasta su misma piel. Así que, antes de pensar en lo que hacía, le dijo:

— Iré a cenar contigo.

_¿Se puede saber por que acabas de acceder a ir a cenar con él? Ah sí, la atracción de la polilla a la llama. ¿Acaso no saben las estúpidas polillas lo que les espera?, _pensó para sí misma.

Ante su sonrisa triunfante, ella alzó la mano y dijo:

— Pero me encontraré contigo en el restaurante.

Él asintió e hicieron los arreglos para encontrarse en el _China Jade_, un restaurante en pleno centro.

* * * * *

— Hola —dijo Alice mientras se deslizaba en la silla enfrente de la suya agradeciendo al camarero que le entregaba el menú.

— ¿Qué tal? —la saludó con una abierta sonrisa.

Después de pedir la cena, Alice lo miró, estaba deseando preguntarle algo.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscabas realmente cuando viniste a mi tienda la otra noche?

— Buscaba algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo —sus ojos grises centelleaban.

Recordó que él dijo que había encontrado lo que buscaba, lo miró con ojos maliciosos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no has comprado el libro entonces?

Jasper sonrió y puso sus manos sobre las suyas.

— Alice, te he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo.

Ella tragó saliva. Eso sonaba demasiado específico.

— Pues... ¿no querrás decir alguien como yo?

Jasper sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

— No, quería decir eso exactamente. Te he estado buscando toda mi vida y finalmente te he encontrado.

¿Obsesivo? No, obsesivo no. Raro, no, tampoco era la palabra. Posesivo... Sí, posesivo describía a la perfección la expresión de su mirada. ¡Vaya, y encima le estaba empezando a gustar demasiado! Y entonces, ¿por qué esa posesividad la hacía sentirse tan querida? Nunca se había caracterizado por tomar buenas decisiones cuando no estaba en condiciones normales. Y, sin lugar a dudas, el haber perdido a Eleazar hacía que no estuviera en su mejor momento.

Alice estiró la mano y miró su reloj.

— Sabes, acabo de recordar que hay un asunto del que debo ocuparme…

— Alice.

— Sí, les prometí a mis padres que tenía que hacer…

— Alice —si su tono calmado no paró su balbuceo, la tibia mano que cubrió de nuevo la suya ciertamente lo hizo.

— ¿Hmmm? —ella encontró con cautela su mirada.

Él sonrió lentamente haciendo que sus labios se curvaran de una manera... ¡tan sexy!

— ¿Crees en el destino?

— ¿En el destino?

Jasper asintió con lentitud mientras su pulgar trazaba círculos en la palma de su mano.

— Mi abuelo lo hacía.

— ¿Y confiabas en la opinión de tu abuelo?

— La mayor parte del tiempo —contestó con una sonrisa irónica.

Su mirada plateada retenía la suya.

— Entonces confía en que no quiero hacerte daño. Sólo quiero conocerte más.

_Confía en mí_. _Confía en mí_. Esas palabras hacían eco en su mente, susurrantes. ¡Señor! ¿Cómo haría él eso?

Su expresión era tan sincera. Por alguna razón que no podía entender, confiaba en él completamente. El pesar la inundó. Volviendo a tirar de su mano dijo:

— Perdona, pero no puedo darte lo que buscas.

Él le sonrió con ternura, sus ojos doloridos.

— ¿Qué es lo que va mal? Veo mucha tristeza en tus ojos.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos ante el genuino interés en su bienestar.

— Perdí recientemente a mi abuelo. Ése era el funeral al que asistía cuando me viste la primera vez.

Alice se frotó las sienes para aliviar la tensión que sentía, todo ese desconsuelo la agobiaba.

— No estoy en condiciones de empezar una relación con nadie —estaba a punto de empezar a llorar.

Él volvió a capturar de nuevo su mano, enredando sus dedos con los suyos.

— Dame una oportunidad para poder conocerte, Alice. Es todo lo que te pido.

Sentía que se rompía en pedazos, consiguió sonreírle temblorosamente.

— No sé qué decirte.

El timbre profundo de la grave risa de Alice traspasó todo su cuerpo.

— Dime que mañana por la noche vendrás conmigo a bailar.

No buscaba más de lo que ella podía dar. Sólo quería salir a bailar, no había nada malo en eso. Un baile no significaba ningún tipo de relación.

— Sí, iré a bailar contigo —asintió con una sonrisa, y mirándolo con los ojos sesgados le preguntó—. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estabas en el cementerio?

— Me despedía de alguien que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

No dio más detalles, siguieron discutiendo de diversos temas mientras comían. Se enteró que Jasper coleccionaba libros y, por la descripción que le dio, estaba segura que su colección sería capaz de rivalizar con la suya.

— ¿Tienes algún hermano? —le preguntó Jasper.

Ella negó sacudiendo la cabeza y le preguntó.

— ¿Y tú?

— Sí, tengo una hermana, Charlotte —dijo riendo entre dientes—. Es bastante revoltosa.

Las cejas de Alice se fruncieron mientras intentaba coger un trozo de pollo con los palillos.

— Alice, es un nombre poco común. Recientemente conocí a una mujer llamada así.

— Ah, ¿en serio? —dijo él levantando una ceja.

Ella asintió, dejó los palillos y levantó la mano izquierda.

— Compré este anillo en su tienda hace un par de días.

Él cogió su mano entre las suyas e inspeccionó el anillo.

— Es un diseño excepcional.

— Así lo pensé yo también. Y por algún motivo, una vez que me lo puse, no quería quitármelo —rió—. Y ahora, no puedo sacarlo del dedo aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

Jasper se reía entre dientes de sus palabras, mientras recorría con el pulgar el anillo, acariciando a la vez la piel de alrededor.

— Me gusta. Te queda bien.

Pronto acabaron la cena y, después de que él pagara la cuenta, salieron a la calle. Jasper arqueó las cejas cuando se acercaron al deportivo azul eléctrico.

Ella se echó a reír y contestó a la tácita pregunta de su mirada.

— Era de mi abuelo. Era más extravagante que yo.

— Pues va con tu personalidad —le dijo cogiéndole la mano.

— Sí claro. Eso es, Alice la salvaje —le contestó mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

— Eres una mujer muy apasionada, Alice. Deseo poder llegar a conocerte mejor.

Un viento frío los azotó, haciéndola temblar. Jasper tiró de las solapas del abrigo cerrándoselo. Ese gesto protector le derritió el corazón. Le sonrió alzando su cara hacia él. Él recorrió lentamente con el pulgar la línea de su mandíbula, como si memorizara los contornos de su cara, levantando su mano hacia la nariz, inhalando su olor.

— ¿Puedo besarte?

_Sí, _quería gritar ella_. Si no lo haces, seré yo la que te bese_. Asintió.

Olía tan bien... parecido a un exótico aroma que no conseguía situar. No podía describirlo. Era como el olor del bosque después de la lluvia, fresco, y con un punto picante flotando por todo él.

Cogió su cara entre sus grandes manos y le susurró tocando casi sus labios.

— Tengo que saber si sabes tan bien como hueles.

Metió sus dedos entre el pelo, acercándola aún más. Alice se agarró a sus brazos y entreabrió la boca para tocar esos persuasivos labios. La tibia lengua golpeó sensualmente contra la suya, repitiendo el movimiento ávidamente. Era como el beso de su sueño... íntimo e intenso.

Sabía al caramelo de menta que la camarera les había dado al finalizar la cena, refrescante y descarado, mezclado con el ardiente deseo masculino... una estimulante combinación. Le devolvió el devorador beso, necesitando su contacto, disfrutándolo. Él presionó su cuerpo contra el coche, su cadera empujaba la suya impidiendo cualquier movimiento.

— Sabes mejor de lo que jamás pude imaginar —susurró con voz ronca mientras acariciaba con sus labios la mandíbula femenina.

Alice suspiró suavemente y permitió que su cabeza se deslizara hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello a los tentadores besos. Cuando no llegaron, abrió los ojos y lo miró con fijeza, preocupada de haber hecho algo mal. Su nariz se dilató, él estaba mirando fijamente toda la extensión de su cuello, su cuerpo entero delataba la tensión.

— Está bien, Jasper, no muerdo —dijo riendo entre dientes.

— Ah, pero yo sí, dulce Alice —sonrió mientras buscaba sus ojos.

— Un mordisquito cariñoso no está mal siempre y cuando no me chupes la sangre.

Una mano se mantuvo en su cadera, mientras la otra se enredaba en su pelo, los ojos de Jasper ardían de deseo cuando tiró suavemente de ella, inclinándole la cabeza para exponer su garganta.

— Tienes un cuello tan hermoso.

La gutural risa se transformó en un gemido cuando posó un reguero de besos por todo su cuello. La caliente lengua humedecía su piel mientras la sujetaba con fuerza moviendo las caderas contra ella, la erección era inconfundible.

Un calor líquido estalló entre sus muslos. La dolorosa presión llego a un punto inaguantable. Se apretó más a él, siguiendo sus rítmicos empujes. El gruñó en su garganta ante su respuesta. El roce de sus dientes, mordisqueándola, hicieron que toda su piel se erizase. Gimió de deseo, doblándose hacia atrás, acercándolo aún más.

Las risas penetraron en su brumoso cerebro y la devolvió a la realidad. Un grupo había salido del restaurante y avanzaba hacia la hilera de coches. Bromeaban entre ellos. Mientras Jasper la apretaba fuertemente y sus dientes seguían mordisqueando su cuello, se puso rígida.

Alice susurró su nombre una vez. En respuesta él la abrazó más, incrementando la presión con todo su cuerpo. Repitió su nombre con más fuerza. Finalmente, Jasper levantó la cabeza, su cuerpo entero estaba tenso, su expresión completamente desenfocada. Sacudió la cabeza, como para salir de la bruma que lo cubría. Por fin pareció volver en sí. Dejó caer las manos y dio un paso atrás, forzando una media sonrisa.

— Perdón, Alice. Me tenías tan atrapado, que olvidé donde estaba.

— Bueno, eso es algo que hace que cualquier chica se sienta bien —sonrió suavemente.

Pero haber ido más lejos con Jasper también habría estado bien. Ahora, la cabeza ya no le daba vueltas por la pasión, así que no se dejó guiar por sus hormonas diciéndole algo como: "_Ven a mi casa para que podamos terminar lo que hemos empezado_"

No, deseaba a Jasper. Quería que lo que tuviese que pasar entre ellos llevase su tiempo, incluso aunque esa lentitud quemara y la hiciera hervir a fuego lento. De esa manera, estaría segura que la pasión intensa que compartían era verdadera, y que no lo estaba utilizando para llenar la pena por la pérdida de Eleazar.

Jasper cogió su mano y la llevo hacia su boca. Sus plateados ojos buscaron los suyos, mientras le besaba la palma.

— ¿Vendrás a bailar conmigo mañana?

— Sí, déjame que te dé la dirección de mi casa —dijo Alice sonriendo.

— Yo la encontraré.

Bajando la mano, unió sus dedos a los suyos. El calor de la viril sonrisa, brillante como los primeros rayos del sol en la primavera, le quitó el aliento.

Alice le devolvió la sonrisa, mareada ante la idea de que él quería encontrarla por sí mismo, y no por la información que ella le diese. Retiró su mano y abrió la puerta del coche.

— ¿Te veo alrededor de las siete y media de la tarde?

— Buenas noches, dulce Alice —le dijo asintiendo a su propuesta.

Ella subió al coche y se marchó, los muslos le hormigueaban, el sexo le latía por el deseo insatisfecho. ¿Cómo sería cuando él se hundiese dentro de ella? Se retorció en el asiento, porque sabía que ese momento sería.... ¡alucinante! Apretó a fondo el pedal, metió una marcha más y sonrió ante la vibración del motor debajo de sus muslos. ¡Ah, sí, Eleazar, seguro que te divertirías!

NOTAS:

Primero que nada una disculpa ya que en el capitulo anterior se me olvido poner el dicraimer, les prometo que no volverá a suceder, otra cosa este libro es parte de una saga por lo tanto las parejas van a terminar juntas pero en diferentes libros espero que sigan estas adaptaciones de todo corazón por que en cuanto termine este libro empezare a adaptar el segundo

Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un rewiev

Atte: Miss Mckarty


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí les dejo el otro cap espero que les guste, el libro es de Michelle Patrice titulado el sabor de la pasion y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solamente juegos con ellos.

— **Capítulo 5 ****—**

_Jasper se inclinó sobre ella, sus labios apenas rozaban los suyos._

— _Deseo acariciarte._

_El grave timbre de su voz, indiscutiblemente masculino, le puso la carne de gallina mientras Alice recorría con sus manos la superficie bien formada de su pecho y sus brazos desnudos. Sentía su piel tan caliente y dura, sus músculos fuertes y tensos bajo sus dedos errantes. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente mientras le acariciaba._

_Ella contuvo el aliento llena de incertidumbre._

— _¿No quieres que te toque?_

_La mirada de plata de Jasper brilló con un incontrolable deseo._

— _Tu contacto es más de lo que puedo soportar —le sonrió de manera casi dolorosa—. Pero no me gustaría que fuese de otro modo. Dime que es lo qué deseas._

_¿Estaba soñando? Parecía tan real. Podía disfrutar de este momento mientras durase. Alice enroscó los dedos en su pelo, atrayendo su boca hacia la suya._

— _Quiero acabar lo que empezamos, Jasper._

_La boca del hombre capturó la suya en un hambriento beso. Su pecho aplastaba los suyos, frotando sus sensibles pezones a través de su camisón que, en unos segundos, quedó abierto, y el áspero pelo de su desnudo pecho rozó sus rígidos picos descubiertos. Ella gimió en respuesta a la excitante abrasión._

_Jasper se retiró con los ojos ardiendo de necesidad. Le acarició los senos, apretándolos suavemente._

— _Tienes unos pechos preciosos, Alice. Llenan mis manos a la perfección —sus palabras eran sinceras. La hacían sentirse preciada._

_Jadeó cuando sintió como él pellizcaba suavemente sus pezones. Arqueó la espalda, le alentó, deseaba estar más cerca… o…_

_El rió por lo bajo ante su respuesta y se inclinó sobre ella, su cálido aliento rozaba sus pechos._

— _Y estos rosados pezones piden a gritos que los chupe —tocó con la lengua uno de ellos, lo lamió rápidamente antes de tomar el borde con los dientes y dar un pequeño tirón._

_Ante el abrumador placer que estaba experimentando, un inminente dolor apareció entre sus piernas, seguido de una caliente humedad. Se frotó contra su muslo, necesitando el duro contacto, la fricción._

— _Jasper, te necesito —dijo jadeando y agarrándose a sus hombros._

_Él deslizó la mano por su estómago y la ahuecó sobre su temblorosa carne desnuda, su expresión se hizo repentinamente intensa._

— _Dime lo que necesitas, Alice._

_Ella se movió contra su mano buscando la liberación del creciente fuego._

— _Te... necesito... ahora._

_Un dedo largo y caliente se deslizó dentro de ella mientras suspiraba de alegría ante la magnifica sensación al tiempo que el dedo frotaba su carne. Pero él no iba a parar de satisfacerla. Oh, no. Mientras iba dejando un reguero de besos desde su estómago hasta su muslo, metía y sacaba el dedo de su húmeda funda deslizándolo lenta y rítmicamente, lo que hizo que ella levantase las caderas para seguir su ritmo._

_Se le escapó un quejido de decepción cuando él bruscamente apartó su mano. Se alzó sobre sus codos, lista para gritar de frustración, pero él la sorprendió cuando sus fuertes manos agarraron sus muslos y tiraron de ella para acercarla más, inclinando sus caderas hacia su cabeza que descendía._

— _¡Jasper! —Alice le puso la mano sobre el hombro y trató de apartarlo. Nunca había hecho eso con nadie. Pero la tenía agarrada con fuerza, con los hombros tensos y una expresión llena de deseo, suplicándola. _

— _Lo necesito, Alice. Quiero saborearte… por completo. _

_ Sus palabras derrumbaron su resistencia y, antes de que pudiera pensar con claridad, bajó la cabeza y rozó con su lengua el palpitante centro de su feminidad._

— _¡Jasperrrr! —jadeó, cayendo hacia atrás._

_Él alzó su oscura cabeza, levantando una ceja con una expresión de complicidad. _

— _¿Sigo, cariño? —Alicee asintió en silencio con lo que recibió una pícara sonrisa antes de que él bajara de nuevo su cabeza e hiciera una exploración lenta y seductora de su sexo, bebiendo su esencia, lamiendo su entrada antes de hundir la lengua en su interior._

_Como respuesta ella se retorció, jadeando, agarrando su cabeza para acercarla más aún. _

_Jasper soltó un gruñido y ella contuvo el aliento mientras la dulce pasión crecía y se intensificaba con cada golpe sensual de su lengua. _

— _¡Oh, Dios, por favor! —suplicó._

_Justo cuando pensó que iba a empezar a gritar como una loca, él agarró su clítoris con la lengua y los dientes y chupó con fuerza. Tiró de la sensible piel tanto como pudo, haciendo que ella gimiera de pasión en recompensa a sus esfuerzos._

_Rió en silencio y siguió un camino de besos hasta la unión de sus muslos mientras substituía su lengua por dos dedos, empujando profundamente dentro de ella. _

— _Por favor, Jasper —le suplicó, retorciéndose por su mágico toque, presionando con más fuerza._

— _Córrete para mí, Alice hazlo con fuerza y durante el tiempo que necesites. Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre. Hazme saber que es mi miembro lo que realmente quieres clavar en tu dulce carne. _

_Deslizó su pulgar sobre sus labios hasta que descansó sobre su punto más sensible mientras sus dedos siguieron girando dentro de ella. Sus dedos dejaron de moverse y su pulgar aplicó una frustrante presión mientras deslizaba la lengua por su muslo. Ella jadeó con agónica anticipación._

_Su aliento caliente bañó su muslo antes de que él soltara un gruñido gutural y cerrara los dientes sobre la suave unión, al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus dedos en ella y apretaba agresivamente sobre su clítoris atrapado bajo su pulgar._

— _¡Oh Dios mío, Jasper! —Alice cerró los ojos y se agarró a las sábanas, gritando su orgasmo a los cuatro vientos mientras sus caderas se mecían ante la más explosiva ola de pasión que jamás hubiera experimentado._

Cuando volvió en sí, abrió los ojos pestañeando para mirar el oscuro techo. La decepción la atravesó con rapidez cuando comprendió que sólo había sido otro de sus seductores sueños. ¿Por qué el orgasmo más alucinante de su vida se había producido mientras dormía? En su sueño se sentía conectada con Jasper a un nivel mucho más profundo. Sus ojos le decían que lo que compartían era mucho más que sexo para él. El corazón aún le martilleaba en el pecho, su cuerpo aún palpitaba por el placer que había obtenido. Alice giró la cabeza hacia la ventana y vio entre las sombras la silueta de Jasper.

* * * * *

Jasper había disfrutado del orgasmo desinhibido de Alice. Volvió a corroerle el dolor insatisfecho que sentía en su inflamado miembro. _Sin duda me estoy volviendo loco_. Se rió silenciosamente por dentro. Al menos se había acordado de crear la ilusión de la ropa para que ella no pudiera ver su apasionado estado. La deseaba desesperadamente.

Cuando ella alcanzó el clímax, necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener los colmillos retraídos y no hundirlos en su deliciosa piel. Jamás en toda su vida había deseado probar más a una mujer. Su pasión por Maria se había desarrollado con el tiempo. Pero con Alice era un arrebato rápido, instantáneo y ardiente. Esa mujer despertaba sus más primarios instintos, quería unirse de inmediato a ella en la tradicional forma de los vampiros, hacerla suya para siempre.

Tenía que haber sabido que, después de la noche que habían compartido juntos, el sexo sólo haría que su necesidad de ella aumentase aún más. En el aparcamiento había estado muy cerca de tomarla. Solo su confiada voz llamándole le había llevado de vuelta. Incluso entonces, había tenido que despejar su cabeza para deshacerse de la bruma de sed —de su sangre al igual que de su cuerpo— que le atravesó.

La miró jadeando en su cama y escuchó como el latido de su corazón volvía a la normalidad. Alice parecía una flor y él era la abeja. Incluso si su vida dependiera de ello, no podría alejarse.

— ¿Jasper?

Alice se incorporó con esas temblorosas, largas, atractivas y esculturales piernas que se podían ver bajo su corto camisón de seda. Se acercó a él, deteniéndose a escasa distancia, su pelo enredado, sus labios hinchados por sus besos, el olor de su placer le rodeó en una neblina de pura tentación.

— Invítame a entrar, Alice. No puedo quedarme a menos que me lo permitas —susurró mirándola, permitiendo que ella viera la profunda ansia en sus ojos.

— No puedo —murmuró como contestación. La expresión de perplejidad de su cara se torno en decisión cuando extendió la mano para tocarle. La silueta de Jasper se esfumó antes que su mano pudiera tocarle. Ella jadeó y se llevó la mano al pecho soltando un gemido de desilusión.

Si ella te tocaba, estaría perdido. No sería capaz de controlarse. En ese momento se sentía tan salvaje que la tumbaría en esa cama y se clavaría dentro de su dulce carne una y otra vez mientras le hundía los dientes en el cuello. Reapareció al otro lado de la habitación y preguntó:

— ¿Por qué?

Ella caminó hacia él una vez más con la mano extendida. Volvió a esfumarse y se solidificó un par de pasos detrás de ella.

Alice se giró sonriendo.

— Obviamente no eres real, todavía estoy soñando —suspiró y le contestó—. No puedo porque necesito saber que lo que siento por ti es real, que no estoy tratando de comenzar una relación para consolarme por la muerte de mi abuelo.

Jasper cerró los ojos durante un segundo antes de volver a mirarla.

— Entiendo que has sufrido mucho con la pérdida de tu abuelo.

Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos. Sin poder evitarlo, Jasper alargó la mano y enjugó sus lágrimas con un roce de su pulgar.

— No llores.

Alice contuvo la respiración al sentir el contacto del hombre y, tratando de alargar la mano hacia él, dijo sorprendida:

— Eres real.

En esta ocasión Jasper no tuvo tiempo de esfumarse pero, en cambio, utilizó sus poderes para crear la ilusión de la transparencia, cosa que le agotó considerablemente. La mano de la mujer pasó a través de él. Quizá ella no pudiera sentirlo, pero él si podía, y esa caricia le llegó a lo más profundo de su corazón e hizo que la sonriera tiernamente.

— Cuando estés preparada, puedo ser tan real como quieras que sea. Todo lo que deseo hacer es amarte, Alice.

Sonrió trémulamente tras la lluvia de brillantes lágrimas.

— Podría enamorarme de ti tan fácilmente… y esto es lo que más me asusta.

Jasper volvió a solidificarse y rozó su mejilla para enjugar otra lágrima. Tomó la minúscula gota en su mano, la cerró y mientras la acercaba hacia ella la volvió a abrir… la lágrima se había transformado en un diamante.

Alice rió, tragándose un sollozo.

— ¡Oh, Jasper!, es una magia tan hermosa.

Él sonrió, ahuecando su mano alrededor del diamante, con el pecho encogido por todo el amor que sentía hacia ella.

— Hay tanto que quiero compartir contigo, Alice. Esperaré.

Y, transformándose en niebla, la dejó sonriendo en la oscuridad.

* * * * *

La tarde siguiente, Alice entró en su casa y dejó el montón de libros sobre la mesa de café. Miró fijamente el libro que estaba colocado en primer lugar, sonrió divertida. Era el texto sobre vampiros que había colocado en la estantería la otra noche. Un cliente había tenido la intención de comprarlo, pero cambió de idea en el último minuto. Cuando comenzó a guardarlo en su sitio, por alguna razón desconocida, decidió llevárselo a casa. Rió en silencio. Por lo menos nadie la acusaría de no tratar de ampliar sus gustos literarios.

Era la noche del viernes y siempre solía llevarse a casa unos cuantos libros para pasar el fin de semana. Se rió tontamente por ese hábito de tantos años y se apartó de la torre de libros.

— Esta noche no, chicos. Hoy pienso disfrutar bailando con un hombre muy guapo.

Encogiendo los hombros para sacarse el abrigo, se quitó los zapatos de un puntapié y se dirigió a su dormitorio mientras balbuceaba.

— Qué más da si es el protagonista de todas mis fantasías nocturnas. Puedo controlarme.

Escogió su traje con cuidado, no quería seducir a Jasper , pero al mismo tiempo, quería parecer atractiva y sexy. El profundo escote del traje pantalón rojo realzaba sus pequeños pechos que siempre necesitaban Wonderbra, mostrando una modesta curva de piel. Las mangas largas estaban hechas de organza transparente que acababan con un puño hecho del mismo rayón que el resto del traje.

Se peinó con un alto recogido estilo francés y deslizó unas peinetas de perlas para fijarlo y evitar que se deshiciera. Mientras se aplicaba el brillo de labios sonó el timbre, haciendo que su corazón palpitara en su pecho.

Jasper estaba de pie en la entrada, llenándola con su alto y ancho cuerpo. Llevaba pantalones negros de sport y un jersey de cuello vuelto blanco que se ceñía a su pecho perfectamente, marcando los impresionantes músculos. Su pelo corto estaba rizado ligeramente, como si acabara de salir de la ducha. Una atractiva sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sus ojos plateados se volvieron claros como el cristal y, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el traje de Alice, su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia.

— Entra —dijo Alice sonriendo y abriendo más la puerta.

Una vez que ella cerró la puerta, Jasper alargó la mano y agarró la suya levantándola hasta sus labios. Alzó una ceja esperanzado.

— Siempre podemos quedarnos aquí y bailar con la radio.

La risa subió burbujeando. Se sentía mareada y ebria debido a su hechizante mirada.

— Oh, no lo harás. Me prometiste que bailaríamos, Jasper. No hay vuelta atrás —le reprendió ligeramente.

Envolvió su muñeca con los dedos y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

— Tus deseos son órdenes. Pero primero, un beso.

Quedándose sin aliento, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarle mientras él bajaba su cabeza hasta la suya, su exótico olor la rodeó, seduciéndola. Las chispas volaron con la primera caricia suave de sus labios. Jadeó cuando él deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta la parte inferior de su columna y la apretó con más fuerza, encajando sus curvas con sus duros músculos. Su aliento era una mezcla de menta fresca y virilidad cuando lo mordisqueó por primera vez probando su labio inferior.

— Eres como la ambrosía, Rhanna —murmuró contra sus labios—. Toda dulzura con el toque justo de ingredientes ácidos y misteriosos para hacer que siga volviendo a por más.

Sus palabras calentaron su corazón. Rhanna le envolvió el cuello con los brazos y abrió los labios. Lucian la besó con exigente dominio, su lengua embistió en su interior. La seducía, la cautivaba, tomando lo que ella ofrecía pero queriendo mucho más.

Ella puso las manos contra su pecho rompiendo el beso. Aunque notó que los ojos del hombre reflejaban todo su deseo por continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, silenció los masculinos labios con un dedo y sonrió a modo de disculpa.

— Bailar, ¿te acuerdas?

Jasper besó su dedo, sus ojos anhelando complacerla.

— Vamos. La pista de baile nos espera.

* * * * *

Jasper aparcó su Jaguar fuera del club llamado "_La guarida del león_".

Ella se volvió hacia él con la voz llena de entusiasmo.

— He oído hablar de este sitio. Supongo que es un lugar muy exclusivo en el que es difícil conseguir entrar.

La guiñó un ojo y susurró con complicidad.

— Tengo "_enchufe"_ con el dueño.

Cuando se aproximaron a la entrada, el guardia de seguridad sonrió a Jasper y les abrió la puerta.

— Buenas noches, Sr. Trevane.

— Buenas noches Erick. ¿Has visto a Emmett esta noche?

— Sí, está por aquí.

— Bien. Por cierto, desde hoy, prohibido terminantemente que Lauret entre en el club.

La mirada del hombre fue rápidamente a Alice antes de dirigirse a Jasper.

— Se pondrá furioso, señor.

Jasper se puso tenso.

— Perdió sus derechos en este club por sus recientes actividades. No toleraré semejante comportamiento.

Erick asintió al entender.

— No hay problema, señor.

puso la mano sobre su pequeña espalda y la acompañó dentro. Alice entró en el establecimiento de moda. Una reluciente barra negra de mármol ocupaba una pared. Una alfombra rojo intenso cubría la entrada y los escalones que llevaban a la pista de baile situada en el centro del local. Personas de distintas edades estaban sentados alrededor de las mesas de café francesas, mientras otros giraban sus caderas al ritmo del último éxito bajo las luces de la pista.

Curiosa por la conversación que acababa de oír, Alice decidió concentrarse en lo obvio. Se inclinó y le dijo al oído.

— "Enchufe" con el dueño, ¿eh? Tú eres el dueño, ¿no?

Él le regaló una sonrisa torcida.

— Bueno, no quería que pensaras que trataba de impresionarte —sus ojos brillaron como los de un niño en busca de aprobación—. ¿Funcionó?

Alice rió.

— Eres incorregible. Sí, estoy impresionada.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción subió a su cara.

— Bien. Me encanta verte impresionada —le acarició el cuello con la nariz—. ¿Estás preparada para acabar lo que empezamos anoche?

Ella se ruborizó al pensar en su sueño, pero cuando recordó el beso que compartieron en el aparcamiento, rió y le apartó.

— Para el carro Jasper. Lo primero es lo primero. Hmmm… ¿bailamos?

Él le besó los nudillos, sus ojos encendidos llenos de pasión.

— Bien… otra excusa para poder abrazarte con fuerza.

La llevó a la pista de baile mientras los clientes se movían a su alrededor ante los acordes de una música con bastante ritmo. La canción terminó justo cuando Jasper y ella llegaron al centro de la pista. Comenzó una melodía latina, su ritmo calipso atravesó repetidamente sus venas.

Los labios de Jasper acariciaron su oreja.

— ¿Alguna vez has bailado salsa?

— No —contestó sonriendo.

La rodeó la cintura, le agarró la mano y extendió el brazo, lanzándole una sonrisa.

— Bien, estás a punto de aprender.

Después de unos pocos contratiempos, Alice había pillado los pasos básicos. Jasper era un excelente bailarín. Dirigía con suavidad, enseñaba con paciencia y animaba de manera seductora. Antes que acabara la canción, ella había pillado el movimiento del baile. Se desilusionó cuando la música acabó.

— ¿Te ha gustado? — preguntó Jasper.

Ella asintió.

— Solamente estoy decepcionada porque ha terminado.

Él sonrió.

— Espera y veras, ¿hmmm?

Cuando empezó la canción de Marc Anthony _"Dímelo", _le sonrió.

Jasper la arrastró contra él y movió sus caderas con las suyas en los rápidos pasos de la Salsa. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se movieron como uno solo. Era como si ella se anticipara a su siguiente movimiento antes que lo hiciera y siguiera el ejemplo. Y lo más extraño era algunos de los giros y vueltas que él había adaptado mientras bailaban.

Ella fijó sus ojos en los plateados de él. Entre lo concentrada que estaba y la música, que parecía oscurecer el fondo, tuvo la sensación que la gente que estaba a su alrededor había desaparecido, dejando tan sólo a Jasper y a ella en la pista, bailando aquel ritmo sensual. En ese momento todo su mundo se centraba en Jasper.

La apretó con más fuerza contra sí hasta que su pecho tocó el suyo y entonó la letra mientras sus caderas acariciaban las suyas.

— Ay dímelo, ven dímelo, porque por tu amor estoy muriendo yo.

Ante aquel sugerente tono sus pezones se endurecieron hasta convertirse en apretadas protuberancias. Incluso el suave algodón de su sujetador le resultaba doloroso con el contacto. Se sentía bien con él… tan bien como para dejarse llevar y disfrutar de la tentación, del placer que le ofrecía. Cerró los ojos y saboreó la sensación de sus labios sobre su cuello, sus muslos entre sus piernas frotándose contra ella. Sus muslos se estremecieron en respuesta a la dureza de su pierna entre ellos, haciendo que recordase el primer sueño que tuvo con Jasper y lo bien que él sabía usar ese muslo. El corazón de Alice latía disparado mientras su sexo comenzaba a palpitar de punzante necesidad.

En algún momento, el paso de su baile cambió y se hizo más lento. Lucian deslizó sus manos por su columna y agarró la curva de su trasero con las palmas de sus manos, provocando que se ruborizada con su erección, meciéndose despacio contra ella. Rhanna se tragó un gemido que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

Su caliente aliento rozó su oído mientras decía,

— Tú y yo estamos en perfecta armonía, Alice. Quiero hundirme completamente en tu calor, enterrarme tan profundamente que te corras sólo con nuestra unión.

_¡Oh, Dios, la había pillado, que gran momento!_ Esta vez Alice no pudo evitar jadear. Estaba tan caliente por sus morbosas palabras que el incómodo pálpito entre sus piernas se transformó en un insoportable dolor de necesidad.

Jasper agarró sus nalgas y la levantó del suelo, sonriendo contra ella.

— Creí que podría esperar, cariño, pero me estas volviendo loco. Por favor dime que será esta noche.

La gente se había ido y sólo quedaban ellos dos. Le envolvió el cuello con los brazos al tiempo que levantaba las piernas hasta su cintura, dejando que su cuerpo se colocara sobre su erección.

Ella gimió por el contacto, gozando del pequeño alivio que experimentó cuando él se apretó contra ella. Cuando él meció sus caderas, frotándose contra ella una vez más, se lo imaginó clavando su miembro en ella tan profundamente como pudiera. Instintivamente, Alice apretó sus piernas alrededor de él. Ya no podía esperar más. Necesitaba sentirse viva y esta vez deseaba que fuera real.

Le martilleó el corazón en el pecho, sus senos palpitaban deseando su caricia.

— Sí —susurró contra su boca justo antes de besarle.

Mientras compartían el beso, la música les devolvió rápidamente a la realidad, la gente seguía bailando en la pista, aunque por un momento hubieran sido inconscientes de todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Alice liberó las piernas de la cintura de Jasper y se deslizó al suelo, el calor le subió a las mejillas por su desinhibición y su comportamiento público. Dio un paso atrás. ¿Qué pasaba con este hombre que hacía que sacase de su interior su carácter más desenfrenado?

Jasper la atrajo contra sí una vez más y le plantó un duro beso en los labios marcándola al rojo vivo. Él levantó la cabeza y encontró su mirada, los suyos intensos e inquisitivos.

— No te apartes de mí, Alice. No podría soportarlo. ¿Me concedes cinco minutos para hablar con un amigo antes de marcharnos?

Ella asintió en silencio y dejó que la sacara de la pista. Un hombre con el pelo castaño claro se aproximó hacia ellos con una expresión seria.

— Jasper, tenemos que hablar.

Jasper asintió de forma cortante y procedió a hacer las presentaciones.

—Emmett Mordoor, ésta es Alice Sterling.

El hombre alzó las cejas y cruzó la mirada con Jasper antes de estrechar su mano.

— Que agradable conocerte, señorita Sterling.

Alice estrechó su mano, cautivada por su encantadora sonrisa y sus ojos dorados.

Jasper se volvió hacia ella.

— Permíteme sólo unos minutos —señaló el taburete del bar—. Toma una copa si te apetece. Enseguida vuelvo.

Jasper e Emmett se alejaron hablando seriamente. Ahora que Alice estaba sola tenía más tiempo para pensar acerca de su comportamiento en la pista de baile. Sus mejillas se inundaron con renovado calor. Quizás algo de aire fresco le ayudaría a despejar la cabeza. Se bajó de un salto del taburete y caminó hacia la entrada del club._ Deseo a este hombre más que a nada en el mundo. ¿Por qué esa idea me asusta mortalmente?_

Ok spero y este cap les haya gustado y una disculpa por no haber subido en toda la semana pero tuve exámenes en la universidad y me tenia que concentrar

Bueno nos vemos en el sig cap

Atte: Miss Mckarty


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí les dejo el otro cap espero que les guste, el libro es de Michelle Patrice titulado el sabor de la pasion y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solamente juegos con ellos

— **Capítulo 6 ****—**

— Laurent tenía ayuda.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Emmett apretó la mandíbula.

— Averigüé que Laurent no estaba sólo cuando asesinó al cazavampiros. James estaba allí. Ayudó a torturar al hombre antes que lo asesinaran.

Jasper volvió la cara hacia su amigo.

— Quiero saber cómo conseguiste la información.

Emmett sonrió.

— Digamos sencillamente que tienes dos Bruen menos por los que preocuparte y dejémoslo así —su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos se volvieron fríos—. Me ocuparé también de Laurent y James.

— No. Laurent es mío. Tiene que enfrentarse al Consejo.

Emmett pareció sorprendido.

— Es un ser despreciable, probablemente desaparezca de nuestra vista.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

— No, no lo hará. Cree que nos hizo un favor matando al cazavampiros. El hijo de puta es demasiado arrogante para esconderse. Le gusta ser el líder. ¡Mierda!, quiere ser Vité.

— No es una idea tan aterradora —contestó Emmett medio en broma.

Jasper le echó una mirada inquisitiva a su amigo.

— Algunos apoyan su punto de vista sobre los humanos.

Emmett rió y le palmeó la espalda.

— Sí, soy consciente que el voto para Vité debe ser unánime, pero sé que si hay alguien capaz de convencer a los otros líderes de la necesidad de equilibrio, ese eres tú.

Jasper asintió.

— Gracias por conseguir la información. Esto debería ayudar para su destitución como líder de los Bruen.

* * * * *

Jasper volvió a la barra donde había dejado a Alice. Su taburete estaba vacío. El corazón le golpeó en el pecho, el miedo lo atenazó. ¿Dónde se había ido?

_Jasper, ahora mismo no estoy muy contento contigo_. La voz de Laurent penetró en su mente. Su murmullo continuó. _Prohibirme la entrada al club. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Estoy muy satisfecho con los donantes que he encontrado aquí._

El intrigante hijo de puta tenía que estar cerca para que Laurent pudiera hablarle mentalmente.

_Parece que has estado buscando comida_, respondió Jasper mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Laurent tenía que estar justo afuera.

_Bueno, supongo que tendré que conformarme con lo que está ahora mismo delante mío_. Hizo un sonido como si estuviera olfateando. _Mmmm, huele bien. Su sangre es dulce y pura_.

Jasper alargó la mano hacia el picaporte de la puerta, estaba encolerizado ante la idea que Laurent pudiera usar de esa manera a la gente. Se congeló ante las siguientes palabras que le dirigió._ Justo como la sangre que olí en ti la otra noche_.

¡No! No podía tener a Alice. Se le encogió el estómago y sintió náuseas.

Jasper salió con rapidez. Erick yacía extendido en el suelo con su cabeza en un grotesco ángulo, tenía la garganta abierta mientras la sangre fluía de la herida. Aparentemente, Emmett había sido exigente con su cena de esta noche. Alzó la vista y vio un grupo de hombres de edad universitaria aproximándose al club. Agradecido al seto de arbustos que ocultaba parcialmente el cuerpo de Erick, Jasper obligó a marcharse al grupo asegurándose de incluir a cualquier otro que pudiera estar cerca. No quería tener que dar explicaciones a la policía. Se ocuparía de los arreglos para el entierro de Erick personalmente. Una vez que los jóvenes volvieron al coche, se movió con rapidez hacia el lateral del edificio.

Laurent sujetaba a Alice frente a sí como un escudo.

— Qué amable de tu parte unirte a nosotros —arrastró las palabras mientras su mano se cerraba en un puño en el aire. Tenía el cuello de la mujer echado hacia atrás, preparado para morderla con sus dientes a un centímetro de su garganta.

— ¡Jasper! —gritó aterrorizada, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de apartarse, pero se puso rígida cuando los dientes de Laurent se acercaron más a su cuello.

Jasper mantuvo su expresión de calma mientras le hablaba mentalmente. Alice_, por favor cálmate. No dejaré que Laurent te haga daño. Confía en mí_.

Ella gimoteó, aunque estaba convencido que el hecho de haber hablado con ella mentalmente le había dejado alucinada. A pesar de todo, necesitaba su ayuda para salvarla.

— Te dije lo que ocurriría si intentabas hacer daño a mi compañera —dijo con un tono letal.

La risa de Laurent hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna. Era la risa de un hombre loco, como si se tratase de un drogadicto en pleno éxtasis. No había nada peor que un vampiro fuera de sí. No se podía razonar con él mientras estuviera en ese estado.

Laurent levantó la cabeza de golpe, entrecerrando los ojos hasta transformarlos en aberturas brillantes.

— ¿Crees realmente que te tengo miedo, Jasper?

_Alice, cuando diga "ahora", quiero que pegues un tirón para liberarte de Laurent y que te alejes tan rápido como te sea posible. Parpadea si me has entendido_. Dio las gracias cuando ella parpadeó.

— Te escondes detrás de una mujer, ¿no? —dijo mostrando sus colmillos, dejando que una expresión de puro asco se reflejara en sus ojos.

El jadeo asustado de Alice penetró en su cerebro lleno de sed de sangre, hundiéndose en su corazón. Ahora ya sabía la verdad.

Laurent descubrió sus colmillos e hizo un sonido sibilante.

_Ahora_, le dijo en su mente.

Alice pisó a Laurent con fuerza en el pie con su zapato de tacón alto y se alejó desesperadamente.

Jasper saldó la distancia de diez pies en un solo salto, abalanzándose sobre Laurent antes que el vampiro supiera qué le había golpeado, mandándolos a ambos al suelo. Se gruñeron el uno al otro, rodando por el pavimento. Agarró la garganta de Laurent con fuerza entre sus dedos, apretando todo lo que le fue posible.

Laurent le arañó arrancando la piel de sus hombros. Jasper cerró de golpe su puño en el pecho de Laurent, aflojando el agarrón del vampiro sobre sus brazos.

Cuando la mano de Laurent llegó hasta su garganta, Jasper decidió que ya había jugado bastante. Clavó la mano en la carne y los músculos del pecho de Laurent buscando su corazón cuando el sonido de un chillido seguido de un sordo ruido penetró en su mente.

¡Alice!

Alzó la vista al tiempo de ver su cuerpo salir por los aires, atropellada por un coche que venía en sentido contrario, mientras trataba de correr por la calle. Le asaltó la culpabilidad mientras se apresuraba hacia ella olvidando su pelea con Laurent. No habría tenido que correr si no hubiera sido por él y su mundo de vampiros.

Le pareció que no llegaba a su lado con la rapidez que quería. Cuando se agachó sobre ella, oyó la voz alegre de Laurent en su mente mientras se alejaba volando.

_¿No es gracioso como la vida parece repetirse? Primero Maria y ahora Alice_.

Cuando Jasper la tomó el pulso y no encontró nada rugió su angustia al cielo.

* * * * *

Alice estaba allí de pie mirando a Jasper mientras él se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo. El hombre que la atropelló había salido de un salto del taxi amarillo y balbuceaba de manera incoherente a Jasper.

— Yo la atropellé. ¡Oh Dios!. Ella salió corriendo frente a mí. ¿Qué he hecho?

Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. ¡_Es un vampiro! ¡Es un vampiro!_ Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Cuando por fin encontraba algo de felicidad resultaba que Jasper era un vampiro chupa-sangre. Sencillamente la vida no era justa.

Un hombre delgado y mayor se acercó y se quedó a su lado. Observó a Jasper hablando con tono tranquilo al taxista que la había atropellado.

Ella miró al hombre que estaba a su lado y tartamudeó mientras señalaba a Jasper.

— Él... él es un vampiro, yo... yo le acabo de ver saltar diez pies1 en el aire. Ti... tiene colmillos y los ojos rojos. Y... y… ¡Oh Dios!, supongo que eso significa que bebe la sangre de la gente.

El hombre le puso la mano sobre el hombro y le dijo con voz calmada.

— Lo sé, Alice. Cálmate.

Sus temores desaparecieron repentinamente. Su mente registró el hecho de que Jasper era un vampiro desde una perspectiva lógica en lugar de emocional. Miró al hombre mayor. Con sus vaqueros, su jersey rojo y su gorra de baseball sobre la mata de cabello plateado no tenía en absoluto el aspecto de un ángel. Pero, ¿cómo podía explicar la sensación de calma que la dejó su ligero contacto y su suave orden?

Jasper alargó la mano y palpó su pulso. No encontraría nada. Ella comprendió con una irónica sonrisa que estaba muerta. Ahora que sabía la verdad, su floreciente relación con Jasper se había acabado. _Lo cuál, probablemente, es bueno porque creo que él y yo habríamos tenido diferentes puntos de vista sobre la expresión "cena para dos". __No me importa ser el aperitivo, pero no el plato principal_. Una morbosa, pero feliz idea le golpeó la mente. Su muerte significaba que podría ver de nuevo a Eleazar.

El hombre que tenía a su lado la miró y sacudió la cabeza.

— Estás demasiado impaciente por morir, Alice. Debes volver —habló como si pudiera leer su mente.

— No. He muerto —dijo con la voz entrecortada ante sus palabras. En ese momento la idea de ver a Eleazar le parecía muy atractiva.

Él sonrió y su arrugada cara se frunció un poco más.

— Técnicamente no estás muerta. Estás en el limbo. Debes volver, Alice. Jasper necesita tu ayuda.

Echó chispas mientras la ira se elevaba en su interior.

— Pero... pero tú eres un ángel. ¿Por qué quieres que le ayude? —señaló a Jasper, negándose a reconocer la tristeza en su rostro mientras la miraba—. Él es malo.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada paciente.

— No soy un ángel. Soy... una especie de... Guardián de la Puerta. ¿Sabes el significado del nombre Jasper?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Significa "Guardian_ de luz_".

Al ver su expresión confusa, suspiró y se lo explicó.

— Incluso el lado más oscuro tiene sus grados de maldad, Alice. Jasper es la luz en la oscuridad de su raza. Y eso es lo que son los vampiros, una raza también conocida por el nombre de _Kendrian_. El liderazgo de Jasper es necesario, pero él se resiste a ocupar ese lugar. Necesitas ayudarle a encontrar su camino y que acepte el cargo de Vité en la reunión del Consejo de Vampiros que tendrá lugar dentro de dos días.

Cuando ella iba a interrumpir, el hombre levantó la mano y continuó, sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos.

— Pero para llevar a cabo esta tarea, debes mantener tu sangre pura hasta que él jure el liderazgo.

Ella había estado observando como Jasper acariciaba su rostro mientras el hombre le explicaba su cometido. Pero, ante las últimas palabras del Guardián de la Puerta, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su interlocutor.

— ¿Pura?

Él asintió.

— Sí. No debes dejar que Jasper te convierta en vampiro.

Soltó una carcajada e, instintivamente, empezó a frotar su cuello tratando de desechar las imágenes de mordiscos en esa parte de su anatomía que acudían a su mente.

— Ningún problema con eso, Señor Guardián. Me gusta demasiado el sol y la idea de beber sangre me repugna. Además, ¿quién quiere vivir eternamente?

El hombre contuvo una sonrisa

— Con el tiempo, los vampiros terminan muriendo. Lo que pasa es que envejecen muy despacio, durante siglos.

Ella le miró.

— Si hago esto… si ayudo a Jasper… ¿moriré?

El hombre asintió.

— Alice, no puedo cambiar lo que ha ocurrido. Pero ahora mismo, Jasper necesita que alguien le ayude.

Sacudió la cabeza apretando los labios en una fina línea.

— Está bien. Lo haré —y, sacando la mano, preguntó—. Pero, ¿puedes quitarme este anillo antes de que regrese? El aroma que emana parece... ummm... atraerle bastante —se le pusieron las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

El hombre mayor sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— No, lo siento. Debes volver como viniste. No puedo interferir.

— Ya lo has hecho —espetó—. Me mandas de vuelta —incluso aunque estaba enfadada, le dolió el corazón cuando vio como Jasper estaba inclinado sobre ella, meciendo su cuerpo en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza.

— Demasiada vehemencia para alguien que hace tan sólo un par de segundos quería morir —dijo el hombre mayor riendo entre dientes.

Ella volvió a mirarle.

— ¡Eh!, seguro que tú también te habrías puesto cascarrabias si acabaras de descubrir que los vampiros existen, te hubieran atropellado matándote y, por si fuera poco, descubrieras que aún no puedes morir porque tienes que ayudar a un reticente vampiro a convertirse en el líder de su raza, todo esto mientras tratas de mantener esos colmillos alejados de tu anatomía. Sí, no hay duda que estoy viendo la vida de color de rosa.

Antes de enviarla de vuelta a su cuerpo, el Guardián le dijo.

— Curaré tus heridas, ya que no podrías ayudar demasiado a Jasper si tienes la pelvis machacada —sonrió ante su expresión de sorpresa antes de proseguir—. ¿Qué te parece si pasamos por alto la lista de heridas de tus órganos internos?

* * * * *

Alice tomó aire en los pulmones con un largo jadeo. Jasper la miró con expresión sobresaltada.

— ¿Alice? —le tocó la mejilla y luego deslizó las manos sobre sus brazos y sus piernas como si estuviera comprobando si tenía algo roto—. Es un milagro —susurró volviendo a mirarle a la cara.

Alice se apartó de sus brazos gateando hacia atrás como si fuera un cangrejo y haciendo muecas de dolor con cada movimiento. ¡Dios!, iba a ser un enorme cardenal andante._ ¡Eh!, Señor Guardián, creía que ibas a curarme todas las heridas. ¡Por todos los infiernos, como me duele!_ Dirigió su mirada hacia su pierna, justo en el lugar en el que el asfalto había desgarrado el traje, parecía como si estuviese ardiendo. Una marca de la carretera salpicaba su muslo. Movió la mano para tocarlo y se fijó que también tenía un tajo en la palma. _De acuerdo, el comentario sobre los infiernos no ha sido muy acertado_.

— Estás herida —dijo Jasper alargando de nuevo la mano para tocarla, pero ella retrocedió con recelo en los ojos.

La expresión herida de su mirada le llegó al corazón, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Él le había hecho creer que era algo que no era —un ser humano normal.

Como si hubiera leído su mente, Jasper habló con suavidad.

— Alice, aún soy el mismo hombre.

Ella se incorporó despacio, con las piernas temblorosas.

— No. Eres un vampiro. Una insignificancia que olvidaste mencionarme —enfadada consigo misma por haberse preocupado si le hería o no, miró alrededor y notó que estaban solos en la carretera.

Abriendo más los brazos dijo con sarcasmo.

— Bueno, ¡esto es genial!, el tío que me atropelló simplemente se larga y no hay testigos que sirvan de ayuda.

— Yo le dije que se fuera a casa.

Le miró sorprendida.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y él te hizo caso así como así? —preguntó desconcertada. Entonces, cuando las escenas de todas esas antiguas películas de vampiros atravesaron su mente, se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido—. Le obligaste a que se marchara, ¿verdad?

Jasper asintió, mirándola con ojos vigilantes, juzgando su reacción.

Ella empezó a responder, pero se detuvo cuando pensó: ¿para qué molestarse?Técnicamente, aparte de unos pocos rasguños, estaba bien. Después de sacudirse la suciedad de su traje desgarrado, se puso el zapato que había perdido mientras volaba por los aires y se dio la vuelta para ir cojeando hasta el club con la intención de llamar un taxi.

— Alice, quiero que vengas conmigo a casa, allí estarás segura —dijo Jasper a su espalda.

Jasper se detuvo y se volvió riendo hacia él. Era eso o ponerse histérica.

— ¿A salvo de quién? ¿De Laurent?

Caminó hasta ponerse frente a él, topándose de lleno con su mirada.

— ¿Y qué pasa contigo Jasper? ¿Cuándo estés hambriento también tomarás mi sangre?

La expresión ofendida en los ojos de Jasper, antes de que la ocultara tras una mirada vacía, hizo que se arrepintiera de sus bruscas palabras. Agitó la mano cansada y le dijo:

— Lo siento. Ser atropellada por un coche tiende a ponerme de mal humor. ¿Puedes sencillamente llevarme a casa?

Él apretó los labios en una firme línea y asintió mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo. Llamó a Emmett y le pidió que se ocupara de Erick.

_Genial, ¿el guapísimo Emmett también era un vampiro?_ Alice sacudió la cabeza mientras le seguía hasta el coche.

* * * * *

Jasper acompañó a Alice hasta la entrada, esperando que le cerrara la puerta en las narices. Pero, mientras cruzaba el umbral le dijo sobre el hombro:

— Entra y quítate la camisa.

No estaba seguro de comprender a donde quería llegar ella con su petición. Parecía enfadada, no apasionada. Permaneció en la puerta, receloso, estudiándola.

— Vamos —le hizo una seña mientras caminaba a lo largo del vestíbulo.

Jasper se quitó la camisa, haciendo muecas por las heridas de sus hombros. La siguió hasta el baño.

Ella señaló la silla más cercana.

— Siéntate.

Enarcó una ceja ante el imperioso tono pero obedeció sin decir nada.

Alice dejó el alcohol y bolitas de algodón del botiquín sobre el lavabo. El hombre la agarró por la muñeca cuando ella se movió para aplicarle el desinfectante sobre sus heridas.

— Me curaré sin problemas, Alice.

Ella encontró su mirada, mientras la suya temblaba ante su contacto. Se dio cuenta que su duro comportamiento y sus comentarios sarcásticos eran bravuconerías. Él la aterraba.

Jasper podía vérselas con el sarcasmo y la ira, pero este... este miedo de la mujer que amaba, le desarmaba por completo.

Le frotó la muñeca con su pulgar, sosteniendo su mirada.

— Soy yo, Alice, Jasper, ¿Recuerdas?

Le latía el pulso rápidamente bajo su dedo y cerró los ojos. ¿Era por miedo? Con todos sus enormes poderes precisamente el que necesitaba era el que no poseía —la habilidad para leer las mentes— mataría por saber en ese mismo instante lo que ella estaba pensando.

Alice abrió los ojos de golpe. Se soltó de un tirón y apartó el alcohol. Cuando se dio la vuelta se negó a mirarle de nuevo.

— Ahora puedes irte.

— Alice.

Ella cerró los ojos una vez más y dijo:

— Sólo vete, Jasper.

Endureció la mandíbula mientras se ponía de pie.

— Me voy de tu casa como me has pedido, pero no te dejaré desprotegida.

Jasper se puso la camisa y salió.

* * * * *

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta detrás de él, Alice se apoyó contra ella y se hundió en el suelo con las lágrimas inundando su cara. Lloró hasta que le dolió el corazón.

Enjugándose las lágrimas, levantó la cabeza sorbiendo ruidosamente. Había empezado a preocuparse de verdad por Jasper. Por eso, si Laurent no hubiera interferido, ya se habría acostado con el hombre. Suspiró. _Supongo que debería estar agradecida por esa horrible aparición_.

Alice se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas y fue derecha al dormitorio para ponerse una sudadera gris y unos pantalones informales azul marino. Volvió a la sala de estar y parpadeó por la luz. Aún estaba demasiado nerviosa para irse a dormir. Observando la pila de libros, su mirada se posó en el libro de vampiros.

_¡Qué oportuno!_, pensó con una sonrisa irónica. Alargó la mano hacia el libro y se sentó a leer. Si iba a ayudar a Jasper tenía que saber todo lo que pudiera sobre vampiros.

Después de un par de horas de lectura, sintió que comprendía un poco mejor a su raza: tenían poca, si es que tenían alguna, tolerancia al sol, debían beber sangre para sobrevivir, poseían la habilidad de hacer que el donante olvidara que les había proporcionado sangre, eran increíblemente fuertes, podían convertir a un humano en un vampiro si tomaban sangre de la persona tres veces en el espacio de pocos días, y ¡oh!, vale, los vampiros podrían no se inmortales, pero vivían durante siglos, de modo que también podían serlo.

Bostezó y miró el reloj. Era la una de la madrugada. Poniéndose de pie, se estiró y apagó la lámpara. Cuando pasó frente a la ventana, se fijó en el contorno de un hombre apoyado contra el cristal. Jasper. No se había marchado.

Abrió la puerta y se asomó afuera. Él volvió la cabeza en su dirección.

— Dije que te fueras a casa, Jasper.

Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las piernas situadas en una postura informal y su mirada permanecía firme sobre ella.

— Como te dije, no te dejare desprotegida.

Alice agitó la mano.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando amanezca? Supongo que no puedes soportar la luz del sol, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Jasper asintió despacio.

De ninguna manera iba a ser responsable de otra muerte hoy. La suya propia era suficiente. Suspiró y le hizo una seña con la mano.

— Entonces entra.

Jasper le lanzó una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia ella.

— Pero tienes que marcharte tan pronto como anochezca mañana, ¿comprendes?

Asintió mientras una pequeña sonrisa permanecía en sus labios. Ella apretó los dientes ante su mirada de complicidad y fue hasta la habitación de invitados.

Alice era consciente de su calor mientras la seguía, el magnetismo animal que emanaba. Su piel se ruborizó y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando el ritmo de su corazón se elevó, su latido regular cambió y se aceleró ante su cercanía. Sus pasos eran tan silenciosos, que no sabía que lo tenía tan cerca hasta que abrió la puerta y se volvió hacia él encontrándolo justo detrás suyo.

— Aquí está tu habitación.

Su duro pecho rozó los suyos, haciéndola muy consciente de la rigidez de sus pezones bajo su sudadera. Saber que era un vampiro había sido un duro golpe mental, pero su cuerpo aún reaccionaba ante él. Jasper le puso las manos sobre la parte superior de sus brazos para estabilizarla. Ella no se había molestado en encender la luz, de modo que sólo los rayos de la luna alumbraban la entrada, proyectando un etéreo resplandor.

Alzó la mano y le tocó la mejilla, sus dedos se demoraron en el borde de la línea de su mandíbula. Frotando el pulgar por su labio inferior dijo:

— Buenas noches, dulce Alice.

Alice tragó, asintió y caminó hasta su habitación. Cuando él comenzó a cerrar la puerta, ella volvió a sacar la cabeza al pasillo.

— ¡Ah!, la ventana tiene una persiana opaca, si la bajas del todo será como si estuvieras en la boca del lobo.

Jasper sonrió ante el detalle. _Gracias por pensar en mí_, le susurró mentalmente. El contactó mental fue íntimo y seductor a la vez.

— No hagas eso —espetó irguiendo la espalda. Metió la cabeza y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * * * *

Jasper se sentó en la cama de la habitación de invitados y se apoyó contra el cabecero. Oyó a Alice lavarse la cara, cepillarse los dientes. Podía oler la pasta de dientes que usaba mientras se mezclaba con su propio olor natural y su miembro se endureció en respuesta a su suave suspiro cuando cubrió su dulce cuerpo con las mantas, escuchó deslizarse las sábanas contra su sedosa piel.

Alice era mucho más de lo que jamás había esperado en una compañera. No era hermosa en el sentido clásico, pero su rostro le atraía. Estaba encantado con su fuerza interior y su sentido del humor. Después de los horrores de hoy, deseaba abrazarla con fuerza y vencer todos sus temores. Se tumbó en la cama, lamentando la pérdida de esa noche —la que debería haber sido su noche juntos.

* * * * *

_Laurent la tenía sujeta contra el suelo con los colmillos descubiertos. _

— _Cuando deje seco tu cuerpo, haré trizas ese adorable cuello tuyo —dijo con desprecio—. Hmmm, ¿qué va a hacer Jasper con un cadáver? —Laurent se inclinó más; ella no podía moverse_. _Todo lo que podía hacer era gritar hasta desgañitarse._

— _¡Jasper!_

— Shh —dijo Jasper de manera tranquilizadora contra su sien mientras la sostenía en sus brazos—. Está bien. Estoy aquí, Alice. Sólo ha sido un sueño. Nada puede hacerte daño.

Alice se agarró a él, los recuerdos de su sueño, el miedo, el terror, permanecían muy vivos en su mente.

Jasper le acarició el pelo para calmarla, meciéndola en sus brazos. Finalmente, cesaron los temblores y su caricia se volvió más sensual que relajante. Alice cerró los ojos y se llenó de su embriagador olor masculino. Él se había quitado la camisa, pero aún llevaba los pantalones. Sentía su piel caliente contra ella. Aquí en la oscuridad, no tenía que mirarle a los ojos y acordarse de que era un vampiro. Por unos instantes, se imaginó que era el Jasper de sus sueños.

Su mano bajó acariciando su hombro y deslizó por su brazo el tirante de su camisón, sus labios siguieron el mismo camino. El calor se arremolinó en su vientre, y la adrenalina entró de golpe a toda velocidad estableciendo un ritmo desenfrenado a su corazón.

— Tu piel es tan suave —murmuró contra su hombro.

Ella le puso la mano en el bíceps, deleitándose al sentir sus duros músculos.

Él tomó su mano y acarició la incisión sobre su palma con la lengua antes de colocarla sobre su hombro desnudo. Tomando su pecho a través del camisón de seda, hizo que su pezón se transformase en una dura punta, sensibilizada por la suave caricia de sus dedos. Alice jadeó ante su contacto, emocionada por las vibraciones que atravesaban su cuerpo repetidamente. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser real.

¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? No podía hacerlo. Alice se puso rígida y apartó su mano.

— Alice, me importas mucho. Por favor no permitas que esto nos cambie.

Su súplica le rompió el corazón. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de hacer frente a su expresión torturada o a sus propias emociones tumultuosas.

Jasper le cogió la cara entre las manos y rozó ligeramente sus labios con los suyos. Su cuerpo suspiraba por él, por su calor, por sus caricias.

Pero ella tenía los días contados. No podía permitirse enamorarse de Jasper. Ni podía permitir que él creyera que tendrían un final feliz. Era mejor dejar que pensara que a ella no le importaba.

Le apartó diciendo con voz imperturbable,

— Gracias por rescatarme. De nuevo, buenas noches Jasper.

Él la miró. Era difícil leer su expresión en la oscuridad, pero creyó ver dolor y cólera en sus ojos. Se levantó de la cama quedándose a su lado durante un largo y agonizante momento. Ella esperó conteniendo el aliento. Si la presionaba no creía ser capaz de resistirse a él.

— Buenas noches, Alice —se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

* * * * *

La ira lo corroía. La deseaba. Ella le deseaba a él. Sabía que así era. Pero le apartaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era un vampiro?

Bueno, ser un vampiro también tenía sus ventajas, pensó mientras se metía en la cama y dejó que una maliciosa sonrisa surcara su cara. No existía ninguna razón por la que no pudieran tener su noche juntos. Se apoyó contra el cabecero, cerró los ojos e hizo su magia.

Debido a su profunda conexión, era sencillo compartir sus sentimientos de deseo con Alice. Sonrió ante su jadeo cuando ella sintió en la boca del estómago la necesidad que él mismo estaba experimentando. Jasper se concentró en su suave piel, sus sensibilizados pezones. Los acarició con una lengua invisible, primero uno, luego el otro. Por el audible gemido y el ruido sordo de su veloz corazón, supo exactamente cuándo se apoderó de ella el palpitante deseo. _Abre las piernas. Déjame tocarte. Tu mano es mi mano, _le susurró mentalmente; no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que supiera que se trataba de él, pero lo bastante como para llevarla al límite.

Se estremeció cuando ella se tocó y la oyó gemir. Saber que estaba en la otra habitación frotándose su húmedos labios, deslizando los dedos en su interior —un lugar donde deseaba estar desesperadamente— casi le hizo daño. Liberó su miembro de sus pantalones y se acarició al mismo ritmo que su galopante respiración. Su destacado sentido del olfato captó el perfume de su excitación y su aroma le golpeó con dureza. Apretó los dientes cuando el ritmo que ejercía sobre su propio miembro se aceleró para igualarse al de ella.

Jasper imaginó que era su mano la que tocaba su palpitante clítoris y que eran sus dedos los que se hundían dentro de su mojada funda, que era la mano de ella la que agarraba su miembro con firmeza, sabiendo con exactitud que hacer para que tuviera un orgasmo. Y, de alguna forma, ella lo hizo. Cuando los gritos sordos de su éxtasis le alcanzaron, Jasper sintió que sus testículos se apretaban al mismo tiempo que sus sensaciones, tan fuertes y puras, traspasaban la pared que los separaba. Su mente se expandió y absorbió sus emociones como una esponja, deleitándose de las sensaciones reales e indirectas que concedía el vínculo entre ellos mientras finalmente se rendía a su propio y explosivo orgasmo. _Eres mía_. _Mi alma_, le susurró mentalmente justo antes de que ella se durmiera.

Ok espero y este cap les haya gustado. Bueno nos vemos en el sig cap

Atte: Miss Mckarty

1


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí les dejo el otro cap espero que les guste, el libro es de Michelle Patrice titulado el sabor de la pasion y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solamente juegos con ellos

— **Capítulo 7 ****—**

A la mañana siguiente, tan pronto como Alice abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, Jasper abría la suya. Se quedaron allí parados, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, durante unos tensos segundos.

— Buenos días —finalmente él rompió el silencio, las líneas de cansancio alrededor de su boca y ojos lo hacían parecer incluso más peligroso.

Alice sabía que ella no ofrecía mejor aspecto. Cuando despertó, le dolía el cuerpo entero. Sentía como si le hubiera pasado por encima un enorme camión, uno de esos monstruosos vehículos con grandes cabinas amarillas. Obviando cualquier sutileza le dijo:

—Tienes un aspecto terrible. ¿Dormiste algo?

— No, ya te lo dije, tengo que protegerte.

— Ya es de día, Jasper. Seguro que ahora puedes descansar.

Él sacudió lentamente la cabeza, con una expresión determinada en su cara.

— Laurent apenas descansará. Pronto descubrirá que no has muerto en ese accidente y vendrá a buscarte.

— ¿Y por qué haría eso? —preguntó con las cejas fruncidas.

— Por mí —suspiró Jasper mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo—. Sabe lo mucho que me importas...

— No digas eso —le cortó ella.

Él pareció sorprendido por su comentario.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque lo nuestro no puede ser, Jaspern —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar por el pasillo.

Antes de poder dar tres pasos ya la estaba girando con sus fuertes manos en su hombro.

— ¿Por qué soy un vampiro?

Ella dio un respingo ante el dolor que le causó el repentino movimiento, dejándola sin aliento.

Jasper la soltó con ojos arrepentidos.

— Perdón, Alice. Olvidé que no curas al mismo ritmo que nosotros.

Alice agradeció que el pensamiento sobre su bienestar le hubiera distraído de sus preguntas. Pero sus últimas palabras despertaron su curiosidad. Se acercó y abrió su desgarrada camisa a la altura del hombro. No había cortes profundos, solo líneas pálidas.

— ¡Asombroso! —dijo encontrando su mirada.

— Ser vampiro tiene sus ventajas —sonrió.

Alice soltó la camisa y se giró totalmente enfurecida, enojada porque él se tomase tan a la ligera el tema. Laurent había intentado matarlo. Y por lo que había leído, sabía que los vampiros no eran invencibles.

Inconscientemente, fue cerrando todas las cortinas de la casa antes de ir hacía la cocina. Una vez allí, abrió el armario, sacó el café y lo cerró de un golpe descargando su frustración.

— ¿Quieres café? —gritó por encima del hombro.

— Claro —dijo Jasper desde la puerta.

Mientras preparaba el café, Alice sintió la mirada de Jasper fija en su espalda. Abrió el frigorífico y sacó donuts y crema de queso.

— ¿Por qué lo nuestro no puede ser, Alice? —preguntó suavemente mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Cuando el café estuvo listo, sacó dos tazas y lo vertió en ellas, agregando dos terrones de azúcar en la de él. Dejando la cuchara dentro de la taza, la puso en la mesa con un porrazo.

— Porque eres un vampiro —dijo con rotundidad, esperaba que con eso la dejara en paz.

Con expresión serena, Jasper tomó la cuchara entre los dedos.

Lo miró pensativa mientras removía el café, _tres veces a la derecha y una a la izquierda_, y Jasper hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Él la contempló absorto mientras levantaba la taza y le daba un sorbo. Cuando bajo el tazón, le sonrió ampliamente.

— Sabías exactamente como me gusta.

Alice abrió la boca para negar esa afirmación, pero estaba completamente desconcertada del porqué le había puesto el azúcar en su café sin consultarle, porqué no había pensando siquiera en preguntarle si quería crema, aunque por alguna razón sabía que no le apetecía. Y después estaba el tema de remover. ¡Qué extraño!.

— Tomaré una ducha —dijo ella, cogiendo su donut y alejándose. Mientras caminaba airosa por el pasillo, ignoró la risita de él.

* * * * *

Alice volvió a la sala de estar una hora después. Había tardado en ducharse ya que necesitaba estar lejos de la perturbadora y magnética presencia de Jasper.

Lo encontró sentado en su sillón de lectura con el libro de vampiros entre sus manos. Lo dejó cuando ella apareció.

— Este libro esta lleno de inexactitudes —dijo con un tono arrogante.

Alice levantó una ceja mientras se sentaba en el sofá de suave cuero marrón, cruzando las piernas.

— ¿Ah, en serio? Entonces, ¿te importaría decirme cuáles? —era la mejor manera que encontró para preguntar a Jasper sobre su raza sin parecer demasiado interesada.

Jasper abrió el libro y señaló un párrafo al final de la página.

—Aquí. Dice que se puede distinguir a un vampiro porque no se refleja en los espejos. Eso no es verdad —pasó varias páginas—. Aquí. Dice que odiamos los ajos —alzó la mirada para encontrar la suya—. Tampoco es cierto —hojeando más atrás en el libro, encontró otro párrafo—. Dice que no podemos soportar las cruces. Una cruz no es más que un símbolo religioso, ni más ni menos.

Pasó unas cuantas páginas más y leyó.

—A los vampiros sólo se les puede matar clavándoles una estaca de madera en el corazón y cortándoles la cabeza —puso los ojos en blanco—. ¡Dios, dame paciencia! —volvió a mirarla—. Vale, sangro. Y si me cortas la cabeza no vuelve a ponerse en su lugar por arte de magia. Sí, existen varias formas de matarme.

Alice se estremeció ante sus palabras. Además, él no había puesto pegas a lo de beber sangre, la aversión al sol, la fuerza sobrehumana, la habilidad de moverse tan rápido que era prácticamente inapreciable para el ojo humano, la casi inmortalidad, la visión nocturna, etc.

Se inclinó hacia delante, necesitaba confirmarlo.

— Pero, ¿no difieres en cuanto al resto?

—No, en algunas cosas acierta —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se fijó en la hora que era por su reloj de pulsera y dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia Jasper. Cuando le vio se tragó el resto de preguntas que le hubiera gustado hacerle para sonsacarle información, cada vez tenía peor aspecto.

— ¿No necesitas comer?

— Sí, pero puedo esperar —dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Alice sacudió la cabeza ante su terquedad y cogió un libro del montón que había traído de la tienda. Recostándose más en el sofá, se relajó y lo abrió. Jasper sonrió abriendo de nuevo el suyo.

Al cabo de un par de horas advirtió que los rayos del sol penetraban por la parte inferior de las cortinas. Eran las dos de la tarde y se había saltado la comida.

Levantándose del sofá, miró a Jasper.

— Voy a hacerme un bocadillo, ¿quieres algo?

Cuando Jasper levantó la mirada del libro, sus ojos estaban ligeramente vidriosos y su expresión excesivamente cansada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó alarmada.

Jasper salió de la bruma que lo envolvía y la miró, su cara tenía una expresión forzada, como si estuviera tratando de ocultar algún tipo de dolor.

— Estoy bien.

— No, no lo estás —insistió ella—. El día que te vi en el cementerio era de día. ¿A qué hora puedes empezar a salir?

— Según lo nublado que esté. Si hace un día soleado, tengo que esperar al menos hasta las cinco de la tarde.

Alice se cruzó de brazos.

— Cuando sean las cinco en punto, patearé tu culo de vampiro fuera de mi casa. Necesitas alimentarte, Jasper. No quiero que enfermes por mi culpa.

Jasper apretó los labios en una firme línea, manifestando su tozudez.

— Si yo soy capaz de estar por ahí fuera, Laurent también puede hacerlo —le dirigió una dura mirada—. No me voy a ir. Fin de la discusión.

Alice se marchó, sacudiendo la cabeza ante su terquedad. Mientras se comía el bocadillo, reflexionó acerca de la naturaleza protectora de Jasper. La emocionaba y preocupaba al mismo tiempo. Le había dicho que la protegería sobre todas las cosas. Ese pensamiento la entristecía. ¿Por qué era un vampiro? ¿Por qué ella estaba muerta? Una vez que acabó de comer, Alice preparó un bocadillo para Jasper.

— Come algo, por favor —dijo mientras colocaba el plato en la mesita cercana a la silla.

— Gracias por pensar en mí, pero la sangre es mi única fuente de alimento —dijo Jasper mirando el bocadillo.

— Pero antes bebiste café.

— Eso fue simplemente por placer. No lo necesito para sobrevivir.

Alice suspiró llena de frustración y se sentó, recogiendo la novela. Bueno, al menos lo había intentado.

* * * * *

El cuerpo entero de Jasper se sacudía ante la necesidad de alimentarse. Intentó olvidarse de esa sensación y, en su lugar, se concentró en Alice. Como estaba reclinada sobre el libro, su oscorp pelo le caía hacia la cara. Observó como una delicada mano retiraba distraídamente uno de los mechones y lo colocaba detrás de la oreja.

Adoraba esa nariz pizpireta, sus grandes ojos y sus expresivas cejas. Adoraba sus generosos labios, cuando se movían con esa peculiar sonrisa que tenía, y su fuerte personalidad, incluso cuando estuvo a un paso de la muerte. Incluso la devoción a la memoria de su abuelo hacía que la quisiera más. Quería ver esa devoción en su cara cuando lo mirara a él. Pero, en vez de eso, sus ojos reflejaban incertidumbre, enfado y engaño cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

Jasper cerró los ojos mientras su fuerza se debilitaba. Normalmente, si estaba sumido en un profundo sueño, podía permanecer semanas sin alimentarse; pero el hecho de tener que estar ocultando constantemente la presencia de Alice para que Laurent no pudiera localizarla menguaba considerablemente su energía.

Se hundió más en la silla y apretó las mandíbulas cuando el latido del corazón de Alice y el bombeo de la sangre corriendo por sus venas empezó a tronar en su cabeza.

* * * * *

Después de una hora, Alice levantó su mirada hacia Jasper cuando oyó el golpe seco que produjo el libro que él estaba leyendo al caer contra el suelo. Su cara estaba pálida, su cuerpo entero tenso.

Se acercó a su lado a toda prisa, pero él saltó rápidamente del sillón y se movió hacia la puerta principal, reclinándose contra ésta y cerrando los ojos.

— Aléjate de mí, Alice. Mi cuerpo anhela sangre y no confío en mí contigo tan cerca.

Alice paró y echó un vistazo a su reloj. Sólo eran las cuatro. Faltaba todavía una hora para que pudiera salir. Mientras pensaba en cómo actuar, Jasper cayó al suelo golpeando su cabeza.

— ¡Jasper! —se agachó hacia él, ignorando su advertencia. Alice le tocó la frente. Estaba muy frío—. ¡Jasper debes alimentarte!

Él levantó la cabeza y susurró casi delirante.

— Oigo como la sangre corre por tus venas, Alice, tan tibia y dulce.

Alice cerró los ojos. Tenía que ayudarlo. No podía soportar verlo sufrir. _Deberías confirmar el tema de las tres mordeduras antes que sea demasiado tarde_, se dijo a sí misma.

— ¿Cuántas veces Jasper?

— ¿Mmmm? —la miró confuso.

— ¿Cuántas veces hay que morder a un humano para que se transforme en vampiro? —repitió agarrándolo por los hombros.

— Tres y en un espacio corto de tiempo —murmuró.

— Bueno. Entonces una sola vez no me matará.

Él cerró los ojos y Alicea se asustó mortalmente, su corazón latía desenfrenado por el temor. Acercándolo a ella, le ofreció su cuello.

— Toma mi sangre, Jasper. ¡Por el amor de Dios, toma lo que necesites para sobrevivir!.

Jasper miró su cuello y su nariz se dilató. Apretó las mandíbulas y la empujó, haciendo que ella se deslizara más hacía el suelo de madera. Su expresión era intensa y más lucida de lo que había estado en las últimas horas.

— ¡No! —dijo con convicción—. Cuando tome tu sangre no será por el sustento.

Esas palabras emocionaron a Alice, sintió como si tuviese un nudo en el estómago, pero no tenía tiempo para entender su significado. Se arrodilló con las manos en jarras llena de cólera.

— No seas ridículo, Jasper. Estoy aquí, dispuesta a darte lo que necesitas.

Sus ojos se nublaron de nuevo y apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta.

— Debo mantener la casa camuflada —estaba hablando consigo mismo.

— ¿Es por eso que estas tan débil? —se había arrastrado de nuevo hacia él y lo sacudía por los hombros.

La cabeza del hombre se derrumbó contra su pecho. Estaba murmurando algo incomprensible.

— No te atrevas a morirte por algo tan estúpido, Jasper. Cuando todo esto termine, te mataré yo misma por tu terquedad —dijo golpeando sus hombros mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara.

La cabeza de Alice no paraba de intentar encontrar alguna solución. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. La palabra que Jasper había dicho era muy parecida a "_Charlotte_". ¿Podía esa Charlotte ser la misma a quien ella había comprado el anillo? Se apresuró a buscar su bolso y sacar el recibo de la tienda de antigüedades.

Temblaba mientras marcaba el número y esperaba una respuesta.

— Hola.

— ¿Charlotte?

— Sí.

— Charlotte mi nombre es Alice Sterling. ¿Tienes un hermano llamado Jasper Trevane?

— Sí —dijo conteniendo la respiración—. ¿Está mi hermano bien? No le he visto desde anoche. He estado preocupada por si le había pasado algo.

Alice explicó rápidamente lo que sucedía.

— Jasper es muy terco y está a punto de desmayarse en mi sala de estar. Tengo miedo por él.

— Estaré allí enseguida. Dame la dirección de tu casa.

* * * * *

Veinte agonizantes minutos más tarde, alguien golpeó la puerta. Alice asió la mano de Jasper e intentó retirarlo de la puerta, pero Jasper agarró fuertemente su muñeca, resistiendo a los esfuerzos de ella.

— No. No abras la puerta.

— Jasper, es Charlotte. La llamé —le dijo Alice con su voz más tranquilizadora.

La apretó con más fuerza, pero sus ojos no podían enfocarla, los tenía en blanco.

— No. Es una artimaña del vampiro.

Alice llamó a Charlotte a través de la puerta.

— Charlotte, habla mentalmente con tu hermano por favor. Permite que sepa que eres tú. De lo contrario, no me dejará abrir la puerta.

Esperó unos tensos segundos y finalmente el puño de Jasper se aflojó mientras se desplomaba en el suelo, completamente inconsciente. Alice lo apartó de la puerta, miró por la mirilla y abrió.

Charlotte se apresuró a entrar, un hombre de avanzada edad con el negro pelo salpicado de canas la seguía.

— Jasper —llamó Charlotte, la preocupación marcaba sus hermosas facciones mientras se agachaba hacía su hermano y le tocaba la mejilla.

Alice observó con asombro como la mujer levantaba a Jasper en sus brazos como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la llamó tras de sí.

— Tío Peter se quedará para protegerte, Alice.

Alice cayó al suelo y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran. _Dios, por favor no permitas que sea demasiado tarde para Jasper._

* * * * *

Charlotte lo llevó a un apartado parque y obligó a tres personas, dos mujeres y un hombre, a acercarse. Con una preocupada mirada, dejó que se alimentara. Él lo hizo hasta quedar completamente saciado. Esta vez, borró la memoria de los que le habían dado su sangre. No había sido violento, pero no tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas para atraerlos y engatusarlos como solía hacer normalmente.

Una oleada de energía recorrió sus venas cuando se transformó en cuervo. El corazón de Jasper latía de anticipación ahora que sabía con certeza que Alice lo amaba. Él había permanecido tercamente a su lado, necesitando protegerla de Laurent, pero su alma estaba hundida en la más profunda desesperación al ver la condena en sus ojos cada vez que lo miraba.

Pero, antes de perder el conocimiento, había visto la preocupación escrita en cada rasgo de su cara, recordó su cólera y más tarde la alarma en su voz cuando le gritaba por ser tan insensato. Alice lo cuidó. Realmente se preocupó por él. Llenó de aire fresco sus pulmones, gozando de la vida, con el corazón lleno de felicidad.

Cuando se acercaba a casa de Alice, la cólera y la venganza lo dominaban, haciendo que su alegría desapareciera cuando pensó en Laurent. El maldito bastardo estaba allí fuera, esperando para tratar de matarla de nuevo. ¿Tuvo Laurent algo que ver con la muerte de Maria? No podía olvidar las palabras del vampiro "_la historia se repite_".

Ahora que Alice sabía lo que él era realmente, se negó a ocultarle nada más sobre sí mismo, nunca volvería a hacerlo. La neblina dominó la sala de estar de Alice, y Jasper, completamente desnudo, apareció a la derecha del sillón donde ella estaba sentada. Charlotte le lanzó una mirada jocosa, la expresión de su tío permaneció deliberadamente neutral, pero la cara de Alice era la de asombro total.

— Definitivamente _esto_ no lo explicaba el libro —dijo Alice, manteniendo su mirada por encima de los hombros de él.

_Sólo dije que el libro tenía equívocos. No comenté que también había dejado de lado algunas cosas pertinentes_, le indicó secamente en su mente.

La cara de ella palideció, pero después se tiñó de rojo por la vergüenza.

— ¿Todas esas noches? ¿Eras real? —preguntó con los ojos fijos en él.

— Jasper... —su tío empezó a hablar con tono de advertencia.

Sin dejar de mirar a Alice, Jasper habló a Charlotte y Peter en un tono contenido.

— Dejadnos.

Sus parientes salieron por la puerta, permitiendo que se enfrentase a la ira de la mujer.

* * * * *

Estaba allí parado, atractivo, fuerte y viril, nada que ver con el hombre inconsciente al que había chillado y por el que había llorado un par de horas antes. Y había algo más en su dominante postura. Poder. Un poder que llegaba a ella en oleadas. Los metálicos ojos de Jasper se encontraron con los suyos, su expresión no demostraba ningún arrepentimiento, es más, estaba casi complacido por su reacción.

El corazón dejó de latirle cuando, en cuestión de segundos, revivió todo lo que habían hecho, todo lo que había compartido con él. La furia dio fuerza a sus palabras de acusación.

— Entraste en mis más secretos pensamientos, Jasper. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Él apretó los labios y dio un paso hacia ella.

— Sólo puedo comunicarme con tu mente, Alice. No puedo leerte los pensamientos. Por lo que yo sé… —extendió sus manos como si estuviese eludiendo toda culpa— …compartiste conmigo el placer.

Alice alzó la mano para hablar y de pronto le dio la espalda.

—Vístete, Jasper, no puedo hablar contigo de esta manera.

Jasper rió por lo bajo.

—Como quieras —sólo había pasado un segundo cuando se colocó detrás suyo y dijo—. Ya puedes darte la vuelta.

Alice miró sobre su hombro, dudosa de que él hubiera podido vestirse tan rápidamente. Jasper llevaba un jersey blanco de cuello alto y unos vaqueros.

Se movió alrededor suyo.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste...? ¿De dónde sacaste...? —finalmente renunció a seguir preguntando. _¡Que demonios, de todos modos ya nada tiene sentido! _Su expresión se tornó de nuevo fría y distante cuando cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Alzó su barbilla en un gesto desafiante respondiendo al intento del hombre de eludir responsabilidades por lo ocurrido—. Compartí un sueño con un personaje.

Él frunció el ceño y torció la boca en un gesto de enojo. Agarrándola por los brazos, tiró de ella acercándola.

— Lo compartiste con tu amante, Alice —los tormentosos ojos grises buscaban los suyos—. Porque eso es lo que soy, tu amante.

Sus palabras fueron como un rayo de fuego que se centró en su vientre descendiendo hacia abajo, causando una primitiva reacción dentro de ella. Su sexo latía y sus pezones, duros como piedras, estaban tan sensibles que incluso el roce de su sostén la llevaba al límite. Alice presionó con sus manos el pecho de él para empujarlo, necesitando distanciarse para mantener la serenidad. Jadeó cuando en vez de ropa tocó su piel.

— ¿La ropa es una ilusión?

Jasper asintió con una solemne mirada.

Alice se retiró e intentó reunir fuerzas para aclarar su mente. Había estado tan cerca de perderlo. Su corazón daba brincos por verlo sano y vibrante otra vez, pero el pecho se le encogía cuando se daba cuenta de que lo que había compartido con él había pasado en realidad... ese hombre sabía exactamente lo que hacer para hacerla volar.

— En mi mente eras una ilusión —le dijo parándose y encarándolo—. No eras tú realmente.

Él dio un paso acercándola más, alzando su mano para acariciar su cara. La ternura había reemplazado a la cólera que teñía antes sus ojos.

— Soy el mismo hombre, Alice. Mis deseos no han cambiado. Sólo quiero amarte.

Ella cerró los ojos ante esas palabras. El dolor que reflejaban, especialmente ahora que sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, rompió su corazón.

— Quiero que vengas a casa conmigo —le dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

— ¿Qué? —se retiró de su caricia negando con la cabeza—. No, Jasper.

Él bajó las manos y habló en un tono más bajo todavía.

— Tu vida todavía está en peligro, Alice. Puedo protegerte mejor si estás conmigo. Además he resguardado mi casa contra los vampiros —señaló la sala—. Aquí eres vulnerable, pueden atacarte.

¿Cómo sería capaz de resistirlo si estaba constantemente con él? Negó con la cabeza una vez más.

La expresión de Jasper reflejaba determinación cuando sus cejas se alinearon ceñudas.

— Vas a venir conmigo, Alice. Elige, o vienes de buena gana o te obligaré a hacerlo. No me importa cual escojas.

De pronto, recordó como le había hablado al conductor que la atropelló diciéndole que todo estaba bien, se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Le había ordenado al hombre que se fuera a su casa y él había obedecido sin dudarlo, sin repetir de nuevo la necesidad de llamar una ambulancia. ¿Habría hecho eso también con ella? ¿Todo lo que habían compartido habría sido una mentira?

El estómago se le encogió, pero necesitaba saber. Cuando habló su voz era temblorosa.

— ¿Es lo que hiciste en mis sueños, Jasper? ¿Me obligaste?

Los ojos de Jasper la dominaron, la cadencia hipnotizante de su voz la atraía hacía él, hacia su mano extendida.

— Ven aquí.

Como si tuvieran vida propia, sus pies caminaron hasta situarse delante suyo. Recordaba haber andado hacia él, pero no porqué lo había hecho. Él le acarició la mandíbula con el pulgar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Ahora sabes lo que se siente al ser obligada, dulce Alice. Nunca te he obligado. Ni una sola vez.

Sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Lo que había sentido mientras le hacía el amor, lo que ella hizo, fue por voluntad propia. Recordó cada detalle vívido y sensual.

Jasper levantó su mano y besó su palma con reverencia.

— Te necesito conmigo, a mi lado. Mañana tengo una reunión con el Concilio, pero no iré a menos que sepa que estás segura.

La reunión del Concilio de la que hablaba tenía que ser la que había mencionado el Guardián, aquélla en la que Jasper iba a ser nombrado _Vité_... líder de todos los vampiros. Después de haber visto cuán terroríficos y poderosos podían llegar a ser los vampiros, tenía que asegurarse que asumiera el cargo. Alice cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. _Puedo hacer esto, __puedo hacerlo y mantenerlo bajo control, _se dijo a sí misma. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la firme mirada de Jasper, oyó la divertida voz de Eleazar, _¿Sabes que estás muerta, verdad?_

¿Pero que otra cosa podía hacer? Asintió.

— Iré contigo —ante la sonrisa de aprobación, alzó la mano—. Por lo menos hasta que asistas a la reunión.

Él no necesitaba saber que ella no abandonaría su casa. Saber que iba a morir sería un freno a su deseo de quedarse y amar de nuevo.

Ok espero y este cap les haya gustado. Bueno nos vemos en el sig cap

Atte: Miss Mckarty


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí les dejo el otro cap. espero que les guste, el libro es de Michelle Patrice titulado el sabor de la pasión y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solamente juegos con ellos

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Maki gracias por tus comentarios de verdad **

— Capítulo 8 —

Alice miraba asombrada mientras Jasper conducía a lo largo del camino de entrada que llevaba a su casa. Su hogar era una hermosa mansión, edificada encima de una colina, rodeada por acres de césped. La blanca mansión tenía no menos de treinta ventanas en el frente de la casa, cada una de ellas adornada por unos extravagantes postigos negros. Dos enormes columnas sostenían la entrada principal. Una elegante fuente borboteaba en el centro de la rotonda de entrada.

Cuándo Jasper paró el Jaguar frente a la casa, un hombre alto se dirigió hacia ellos abriendo la puerta de Alice.

— Buenas noches, señorita. Bienvenida a la Mansión Trevane —dijo formalmente.

Alice resistió el impulso de contestarle, "_Chupasangre", buenas noches a usted también_, figurándose que el mayordomo pensaría que ella tenía un pésimo sentido del humor. Reprimió una risita ante la idea y, en su lugar, dijo entre dientes.

— Buenas noches.

¿De donde le había salido esa morbosa vena de humor? Quizás estaba totalmente histérica y no lo sabía.

_O quizás es que finalmente empiezas a gozar de la vida_. Oyó la voz de Eleazar en su cabeza.

**Me temo que es un poco tarde para ello, Eleazar**.

Mientras el mayordomo sacaba su maleta del coche, Jasper la tomó por el codo y atravesó el umbral con ella. Alice se quedó parada en cuanto traspasó la puerta y miró fijamente las altas paredes llenas de obras de arte... algunas de las cuales estaba convencida que contaban con siglos de antigüedad.

El vestíbulo principal tenía un techo abovedado, sostenido por cuatro amplias columnas negras de mármol que se incrustaban en un hermoso suelo de baldosas blanco y negro. Más allá de las cuatro columnas, dos escaleras curvadas flanqueaban la enorme habitación. Las escaleras llevaban al primer piso y un balcón las unía en el frente.

Cuándo el mayordomo iba hacia las escaleras, Jasper le dijo:

— Jeffery, acomode a la señorita Sterling en el ala occidental, cerca de mis habitaciones.

Alice lo miró rápidamente, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de replicarle pues dos inmensos lobos, uno gris y el otro negro, se aproximaron con sus cautelosos ojos fijos en ella.

Inconscientemente, se acercó más a Jasper. Este agarró su mano y la extendió con la palma hacia arriba, para que los lobos pudieran olerla. Les habló con voz apaciguadora:

— Paul, Jared, esta es Alice. Chicos denle la bienvenida a la Mansión Trevane.

Alice intentó tranquilizarse. A fin de cuentas, Jasper estaba justo a su lado. Seguramente los animales salvajes no la atacarían estando él tan cerca... ¿No?

— Los lobos son los mejores amigos de un vampiro. A pesar de que podemos sentir la presencia de otro vampiro, ellos lo hacen antes que nosotros y nos ponen sobre aviso del peligro, lo cual es extremadamente importante mientras dormimos.

— Parece como si te estuvieran escuchando ¿Puedes también comunicarte con ellos mentalmente? —preguntó suavemente, mientras los lobos olían su mano, mojándola con sus hocicos.

— Sí, puedo hacerlo, salvo que se trate de lobos alfa u hombres lobo. Pero eso también pueden hacerlo todos los vampiros —le dijo Jasper asintiendo

— ¡Hombres lobo! —Alice se giró hacia él—. ¿Realmente existen?

Jasper se rió ante su expresión aturdida.

— Sí, pero por razones obvias tratamos de mantenernos alejados los unos de los otros.

— ¿Sí? ¿Dos poderosas fuerzas que intentan dominarlo todo? —dijo Alice con expresión irónica.

—Algo parecido —Jasper reía entre dientes. Continuó la explicación anterior—. Las mentes de los lobos alfa son inmunes a los poderes de los vampiros y eso es lo que los hace tan preciados entre nosotros... no pueden ser sometidos ni hipnotizados por otro vampiro. Sólo lo permiten cuando quieren, con lo cual, si uno de ellos llega a convivir con una familia de vampiros los protegerá como si fueran de su propia camada. Pero esta clase de criaturas son difíciles de encontrar y no suelen vivir cerca ni de humanos ni de vampiros.

Alice soltó una risita ante la sensación de cosquilleo cuando Jared bufó en su mano. Después de olerla, Paul se sentó jadeante delante de ellos, pero Jared no lo hizo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, levantó sus poderosas patas y las puso sobre sus hombros, lamiéndole la mejilla.

Se echó a reír, agarrando la inmensa cara del lobo, mientras éste continuaba lamiéndola.

— ¡Jared colega, para ya! —al girarse a mirar a Jasper, lo vio contemplándola con expresión aturdida.

— ¿Qué? Les dijiste que me dieran la bienvenida.

— Nunca había visto a un lobo hacer eso, Alice. Jamás —le dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

— Eso es porque escogiste bien a tu compañera —dijo Charlotte, mientras bajaba las escaleras y llamaba a los lobos.

Ambos animales acudieron inmediatamente a su lado, mientras se acercaba a su hermano con expresión divertida.

Alice se puso rígida ante esas palabras, y miró interrogante a Jasper.

— ¿Compañera?

— Buenas noches, Charlotte —dijo Jasper con tono molesto. Agarró el codo de Alice y la empujó hacia las escaleras.

En cuanto acabaron de subir, Alice se soltó y repitió de nuevo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Compañera?

Cuando él no contestó, dijo:

—Jasper no quiero que tengas una idea equivocada de las razones por las que estoy aquí. Simplemente no quise que te perdieras una reunión importante por mí. Eso es todo.

Mientras ella hablaba la iba conduciendo a través del largo vestíbulo. Después de pasar delante de varias puertas abrió una de ellas.

— Esta será tu habitación —le dijo sonriendo.

— Jasper, ¿me escuchaste?

— Sí, lo hice —le tocó el hombro antes que ella entrase en la estancia—. ¿Tienes hambre? Hace ya un buen rato que pasó la hora de la cena.

— No, estoy cansada. Creo que tomaré un baño y me acostaré temprano —dijo girando hacia él, ya dentro de la habitación—. Todavía me duelen los músculos por lo de ayer.

— Lo asombroso es que sobrevivieras al accidente sin apenas un rasguño —le dijo sonriendo—. Seguro que había un ángel velando por ti.

_No tienes idea, pequeño. El ángel solo me ofreció tiempo, pero no me libró por completo de mi particular prisión. No, no me otorgó un cheque en blanco._

Decidió cambiar de tema antes que él profundizara sobre ello. Nunca había sido una buena mentirosa. Así que preguntó con una mueca divertida.

— Bueno, ¿dónde está tu ataúd?

— Muy gracioso —dijo burlonamente Jasper.

Alice extendió sus manos.

— Venga, ayúdame a entenderlo. Obviamente el libro que tenía no era de los mejores sobre el tema. Me figuré que podrías llenar los huecos.

Él se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta.

— Duermo en una cama, como tú —su rostro se transformó en una diabólica expresión reflejando el deseo en sus ojos—. Mejor todavía, podría dormir en tu cama.

La ropa, o las imaginarias ropas de Jasper, desaparecieron ante sus ojos. El ancho y musculoso cuerpo apareció, recordándole que su ropa era sólo eso... una ilusión.

Alice le dio la espalda, negándose a reconocer su proposición y se quejó.

— Por el amor de Dios, vístete con algo que sea real, Jasper.

— Buenas noches, dulce Alice —dijo Jasper riendo entre dientes mientras salía.

Ella cerró la puerta suspirando aliviada. ¡Señor! ¿Cómo diablos conseguiría mantenerse "_pura_" con él desnudo a su alrededor, tentándola cada cinco minutos?

Decidió que un baño ayudaría a que se relajase antes de acostarse. Cuando entró en el cuarto de baño jadeó de placer ante la hermosa habitación. Azulejos de un austero blanco, con diminutas palomas grises, destacaban una espléndida bañera con las patas en forma de garras, cuyo exterior era de un intenso granate y la parte interior de un blanco níveo.

Caminó hacia la bañera y giró los grifos de oro, deseando un largo y caliente baño. Mientras se llenaba la bañera, se quitó la ropa y sujetó su pelo hacia arriba con un pasador, que había traído de su casa. Buscando por el armario, encontró las sales de baño y las vertió en el agua. El olor a gardenias inundó la habitación.

Cuando se hundió en el agua tibia gimió de placer. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y pensó que este bien podía ser su último baño antes de morir. Intentando no dejarse llevar más por esas morbosas sensaciones sintió de pronto una caricia de aire en la nuca.

En la puerta, parado, estaba Jasper, con dos esponjosas toallas de color granate en la mano. Su mirada parecía rozar las burbujas, como si esperase traspasarlas y así obtener un vistazo de su desnudez.

— Pensé que necesitarías esto cuando mencionaste el baño. Este cuarto de baño no se utiliza muy a menudo y no sabía si habría alguna aquí.

Agradecida por la espuma que la cubría, Alice dijo, con una tímida sonrisa:

— Estaba tan emocionada por haber encontrado esta maravillosa bañera, que sólo pensé en entrar. Gracias.

Jasper cogió un delicado taburete de oro con un cojín blanco y lo acercó a la bañera, colocó en él las toallas junto con una esponja. ¿Era esa su esponja? Se preguntó.

Advirtió que se había cambiado de ropa. O mejor dicho, se había _puesto_ la ropa, pensó con una risita interna. Ahora llevaba un fino suéter de un gris merino de cuello alto debajo de otro más oscuro con cuello en V y unos desteñidos vaqueros. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo rayos se las apañaba este hombre para estar magnifico, llevara lo que llevara? El color del suéter sólo hacia que sus ojos parecieran dos piscinas de mercurio líquido.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con la espalda? —le preguntó agachándose frente a la tina y rozándole la nariz.

Las mejillas le ardían por los traidores pensamientos que tenía. Quería que él se quitara la ropa y se uniera a ella en la bañera. ¡Demonios!, le tenia sin cuidado que no hubiera apenas espacio. Eso le daría una excusa para aproximarse más a él.

Cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios para evitar que sus pensamientos se le escapasen en voz alta. Pero cuando los abrió, dispuesta a rechazar su oferta, Jasper ya estaba con las mangas hacia arriba y mojando la esponja en la bañera.

El vapor subía del agua, y el olor a gardenias inundaba la habitación mientras Jasper esperaba su respuesta. _Está puede ser la última vez que me toqué_. Con ese pensamiento, Alice se inclinó levemente hacia adelante y dijo:

— Vale, gracias —antes de que él pudiera moverse colocó una mano sobre el pecho del hombre.

Ante su expresión, con la ceja elevada, le quitó las manos de encima, dejando una huella de humedad en la ropa, y le dijo:

— Sólo comprobaba que realmente llevabas ropa.

¡Por Dios!, lo último que necesitaba su libido era saber que él estaba desnudo mientras le frotaba la espalda. Jasper rió entre dientes y ella esperó con anticipación a que él se moviera detrás suyo.

Mientras la esponja se deslizaba por su espalda, con un toque tan suave, supo en el fondo de su corazón que esa esponja era la suya. El pensamiento de compartir un artículo personal tan íntimo con él le debilitó las rodillas, estaba contenta de no estar de pie, porque sabía que sería incapaz de sostenerse.

— ¡Mi Dios! —juró Jasper en voz baja—. Tu cuerpo recibió una verdadera paliza, Alice. Las magulladuras abarcan todos los colores del arco iris —las palabras salieron calladamente de sus labios, como si no pudiera creer que hubiera sobrevivido ilesa al accidente.

Alice se había olvidado por completo de la cantidad de magulladuras que cubrían su cuerpo. Se enderezó de inmediato y se recostó contra la tina, diciéndole mientras alzaba la mano hacia atrás, pidiéndole silenciosamente la esponja.

— Creo que con esto basta.

En lugar de entregarle la esponja, Jasper evitó la mano, deslizó la esponja por el pecho, hacia abajo, mojándola en el agua y frotando de nuevo desde la curva del seno hasta la punta. Alice se quedaba sin aliento ante las sensaciones que experimentaba mientras la suave esponja se deslizaba por el endurecido pezón.

_¿Pura, recuerdas? Sé que es duro resistirse a todos los pensamientos lujuriosos que claman en tu cuerpo, Alice, pero tienes que mantenerte pura_, se decía ella. _¿Qué hacen los hombres para evitar caer en la tentación? _ Se preguntó. _Ah, sí, piensan en el fútbol._

Enderezó los hombros e intentó concentrarse, mientras Jasper deslizaba la esponja hacia el otro seno. Fútbol. Un _touchdown_ vale seis puntos y una meta en el campo vale uno, pero espera, también puede valer tres puntos si... Toda su buena intención huyó cuando sintió los labios de Jasper mordisqueándole el cuello, causándole escalofríos.

Ante el jadeo de Alice, él soltó la esponja inmediatamente y encerró los senos entre sus manos. Alice trató de inclinarse hacia adelante, pero él tiró de su ruboroso cuerpo hacia atrás y pellizcó con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja.

Cuando retorció sus pezones entre sus dedos, la excitación estalló en su vientre haciéndola gimotear, arqueando su espalda instintivamente, presionando más sus senos entre las enormes manos de él. Su cuerpo entero quería rendirse a la pasión que ofrecía Jasper. No—no—no—no—no—no—no, no podía permitir que le hiciera esto. Si continuaban así ella sería incapaz de frenarle.

Alice le apartó las manos y se incorporó en la bañera, cruzando los brazos sobre sus senos desnudos.

— Buenas noches, Jasper.

Después de una larga pausa, él suspiró profundamente. Ella se negó a mirarlo cuando finalmente se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta tras él

— Buenas noches, Alice.

* * * * *

— _Hmmm, hueles tan bien _—_susurró Jasper en su oído con su tibio aliento rozándole la piel._

_La profunda voz de barítono del hombre asaltaba todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, llenándola de fuego._

_Alice arqueó el cuello hacia él, acercando su cuerpo más todavía._

_Despiértate, Alice._

Alice abrió los ojos y vio a Jasper inclinado sobre ella, retenía sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, su cuerpo tocando cada palmo del suyo. Se encontró con su intensa mirada, notó su pecho desnudo, y el calor de su pierna cuando se desplazó para sentarse al lado de ella en la cama.

— Esto no es sueño. Estoy aquí de verdad —dijo Jasper mientras su mirada se solazaba en su cuerpo, visible a través de su fino camisón, parándose en los pezones, que empujaban contra la sedosa tela. Su nariz se dilató cuando él volvió la mirada a la suya—. Y no puedes ni imaginarte lo mucho que te deseo.

Alice se mordía los labios y sacudía la cabeza, pero jadeó cuando sintió como una invisible mano le pellizcaba el pezón, a través de la tela. Las sensaciones de ese toque mental tuvieron el poder de hacerla arquearse. Empezó a hablar cuando una tibia boca le cortó de nuevo el aliento, una boca invisible chupó el pezón, tragándolo entero. Gimió cuando un rayo de deseo la atravesó, derecho a su sexo, haciéndolo latir de necesidad insatisfecha. Su mirada encontró la suya y pasó a su boca. ¡Ah, Señor! Quería que fuera de verdad.

Los labios de Jasper sonrieron, como si leyera su mente. Deslizó mentalmente la lengua por el abdomen y siguió bajando hasta besar su entrepierna. Alice intentó cerrar las piernas, tratando desesperadamente de frustrar su tortuoso y violento ataque. Él le besaba la mandíbula, al mismo tiempo deslizaba una invisible lengua contra el inflamado clítoris. _Haz que pare… de la manera que sea o cruzarás el límite y no podrás volver atrás._

— ¿Otro de tus poderes de vampiro, Jasper? —jadeó, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos—. Leí que tenías que pedir permiso... que un vampiro no puede entrar en el hogar de una persona, sin que esta le invite a hacerlo —las palabras le salían jadeantes ya que sentía como una boca invisible acariciaba su clítoris. Involuntariamente suspiró de placer—. No estás jugando limpio.

Él levantó una ceja, dejando ver una libertina mueca en sus labios.

— Estas en mi hogar ahora, preciosa. No tengo que pedirte permiso —su expresión se tornó seductora—. Pero lo voy a hacer. Permítemelo, Alice —se inclinó diciéndolo cerca de su oreja, mientras mentalmente deslizaba su lengua alrededor de los labios—. Quiero entrar en tu hogar, continuamente.

Ese doble ataque lleno de ternura recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran, le dolía el alma por la necesidad de sentirlo dentro suyo, una vez al menos. Alice buscó en su interior la fuerza para poder resistir esa tentadora voz y la lengua que la atormentaba.

— Deja que me incorpore, Jasper.

Éste liberó sus muñecas con un suspiro. Alice se deslizó alejándose y saltando de la cama, dándole la espalda. No podía mirar ese cuerpo perfecto y desnudo. Era demasiado hermoso para describirlo. Se había dormido dejando la luz de la mesita encendida, y ahora el suave resplandor iluminaba sus anchos y musculosos hombros y sus poderosos brazos, el vello oscuro que descendía hasta su ombligo, la elasticidad de sus caderas a la que seguían unos muslos gruesos con los músculos muy marcados.

Cerró los ojos para alejar esa imagen de su cabeza, pero se quedó sin aliento al sentir su calor detrás suyo. El pecho de Jasper tocó su espalda y susurró contra su cuello.

— Sé que me deseas —inhalando, continuó—. Huelo tu excitación, tu dulce y femenina esencia me llama, Alice.

Sus labios rozaron su cuello y Alice dejó que su cabeza cayera contra su pecho. _Que duro era ser buena_, pensó. _Quiero probar la pasión_.

Las fuertes manos de Jasper la giraron. Su mirada nublada se centró en la suya mientras su mano rodeaba su cuello acercándola hasta que sus senos tocaron su pecho.

— Entrégame tus sueños. Permite que te adore —le dijo con un susurro de voz antes de que sus labios encontraran los suyos, buscando un beso.

Suspirando sintió como se derretía, no podía resistir más su magnetismo. Jasper sonrió contra sus labios deslizando la lengua dentro, fundiendo su boca con la de ella. Colocando los brazos en su cintura, Alice devolvió el beso, caricia por deliciosa caricia.

Jasper gimió y la acercó más, profundizando el beso, encerrándola todavía más bajo su hechizo provocativo. Deslizó las manos por su espalda y agarró su trasero. Moldeando sus suaves curvas a su duro cuerpo, apretó el calor de su erección contra su vientre y susurró en su mente: _No más sueños. No más sensaciones imaginarias. Quiero explorar tu cuerpo entero de verdad_.

Esas palabras hicieron temblar a Alice. Recorrió los músculos de su espalda, perdiéndose en la fuerza que sentía debajo de sus dedos. _Sólo esta vez, quiero sentir el deseo que hay entre nosotros y saber que no es un sueño, _pensó para sí misma.

Jasper enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Alice echándole hacia atrás la cabeza para poder recorrerle con sus labios desde el mentón hasta la garganta. Alice se estremeció de delicia cuando le empezó a mordisquear la sensible curva entre el cuello y el hombro.

— Me encanta tu sabor, Alice —dijo con voz espesa.

La impresión de _deja vu_ que le causaron esas palabras hizo que un agradable estremecimiento la recorriera. De golpe recordó donde le había oído decir esas palabras antes. Se las había dicho en el primer sueño que tuvo de él. Notó el aire fresco en sus senos cuando Jasper bajó los tirantes de su camisón de seda. La tela comenzó a deslizarse por su cuerpo como si tratara de un lento susurro y terminó quedando alrededor de sus pies en la suave alfombra. Él continuó besándola en un sendero que bajaba hacia su pecho, parándose a besar cada pezón, y siguiendo hacia su vientre, jugando con el ombligo, antes de agacharse sobre una pierna para poder deslizar su ropa interior hacia abajo.

Alice se estremeció al sentir el tacto de su sedoso pelo entre los dedos. El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho esperando con anticipación su próximo movimiento.

— Ábrete para mí, Alice, amor. Quiero tocarte entera —le dijo suavemente Jasper tomándola de los tobillos para que abriera más las piernas.

Ella las separó aún más, su respiración cada vez más irregular, mientras las manos le iban dando un metódico y lento masaje en las piernas, desde abajo hasta alcanzar la parte interior de sus muslos. Jasper abrió sus manos alrededor de ellos, inclinando la cabeza, dejando un rastro ardiente con la lengua hasta llegar a su sexo. El tibio aliento no hacia más que acentuar la excitación y la humedad cuando empezó a saborearla. Agarrando con más fuerza sus muslos, los abrió más todavía y rozó los humedecidos labios de ella con su implacable lengua.

El gemido de Alice se convirtió en un ahogado grito de sobresalto cuando Jasper, con un profundo gruñido la estrechó más, alzando su cuerpo del suelo. Gritó, mientras se aferraba a su cabeza buscando un apoyo, y envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura cuando la inclinó violentamente hacia atrás, a la alfombra.

Esperaba un aterrizaje duro y, en su lugar, quedaron parados a una pulgada de la alfombra, acabando el descenso suave y lentamente. El corazón le latió con fuerza ante esa experiencia.

— ¿Otro poder de vampiro que olvidaste mencionar? —le dijo riendo entre dientes.

Él la miró con gesto travieso antes de hundirse de nuevo en su sexo lamiendo, esta vez sí, su clítoris. Alice arqueó su espalda dejando escapar un agudo y rasgado gemido de placer.

Jasper levantó la cabeza, sus ojos reflejaban una enorme excitación.

— Relaja las piernas. Quiero observarte mientras lo hago —le dijo mientras apretaba los muslos hacia abajo.

Alice obedeció y permitió que sus piernas tocaran el suelo de nuevo, separándolas más para él. Él sonrió, abriendo más los labios de su sexo para observarla por completo.

— Estás tan sonrojada y mojada —le dijo deslizando un dedo hasta encontrar su vagina. Alice gimoteó de necesidad.

— ¿Te gusta esto? —le dijo enarcando una ceja.

Ella asintió. Jasper sacudió la cabeza, negando.

— No, Alice mi amor. Dímelo. Quiero oír las palabras —dijo mientras apretaba el palpitante clítoris.

Alice jadeó más en tensa anticipación.

— Tu clítoris esta inflamado de deseo —con el dedo hizo pequeños círculos alrededor del sensible brote y la miró de nuevo—. Dímelo—ordenó.

— Sí —jadeó ante esa presión constante que él aplicaba, levantando las caderas, buscando la liberación a ese tormento—. Te quiero dentro de mí.

En sus labios se formó una sonrisa de satisfacción extremadamente masculina y la penetró con un dedo profundamente. Estaba sin aliento, mientras la recorrían sensación tras sensación de placer. Él se acercó más, inclinándose sobre ella para capturar con su boca un pezón y agregó otro dedo a su sensual exploración mientras con el pulgar apretaba su clítoris.

Besando el seno con ternura levantó la cabeza para mirar sus ojos mientras su mano seguía con la magistral caricia.

— Córrete para mí, Alice —le dijo hundiéndose más en ella. El aliento totalmente inestable mientras sus caderas acompañaban el rítmico movimiento de su mano. Ella cerró los ojos antes esas emociones que la destrozaban.

— No —dijo con voz baja y controlada— no cierres los ojos, Alice, quiero verte cuando te llegue el orgasmo.

Alice se mordió el labio y le sonrió. Colocó sus brazos en los hombros de él y se arqueó una vez más cuando el pulgar empezó de nuevo a acariciar en círculos la inflamada y excitada protuberancia.

— ¡Jasper! —exhaló el nombre mientras las primeras ondas de su orgasmo empezaban a recorrer su cuerpo, tensando su estómago y acelerando el latido de su corazón.

— Repite mi nombre de nuevo, Alice —le susurró con una intensa expresión.

No tuvo necesidad de insistir. Su cuerpo se sacudía entre los deliciosos espasmos del clímax, Alice gritó su nombre de nuevo.

— ¡¡Jasper!! —mientras su húmeda y sensibilizada vagina se contraía alrededor de aquellos dedos acariciantes una y otra vez.

Cuando su cuerpo paró de temblar, Jasper se inclinó para besar su cuello. Inhaló profundamente, bebiendo su excitante aroma.

— Me seduces por completo —le dijo con un suspiro.

— Creo que más bien es lo contrario, soy yo la que acaba de correrse —dijo Alice con una risa gutural, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello mientras él acariciaba su nariz con la suya.

— Oh, no estoy agotado, todavía, mi amor —dijo Jasper mirándola con una oscura ceja enarcada y una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

— ¡Señor, espero que no! —contestó Alice sonriendo hechiceramente.

Él rió entre dientes, la cogió entre sus brazos y fue hacia la puerta de al lado. La abrió de un tirón y la cerró con una patada, Jasper la llevaba a su cama. El corazón de Alice se llenó de placer al ver la habitación. Era hermosa. A pesar de que, debido a lo que Jasper era, las cortinas estaban corridas, había una esmerada iluminación escondida en el techo que se parecía mucho a la luz del día. El calor y la resplandeciente luz daban la impresión de estar a la luz del sol.

Su elevada cama de cuatro postes estaba hecha con una madera lisa y suave, los postes eran gruesos y completamente tallados. Un edredón de un blanco níveo cubría la cama, haciendo juego con la decoración, en su mayor parte blanca, de la habitación. Ciertamente no era lo que ella esperaba de una criatura de la noche. Todavía en brazos de Jasper, Alice hizo los honores y echó hacía atrás las cubiertas, jadeando por la sorpresa. Las sábanas de seda roja de debajo hacían un contraste tan incongruente que levantó la vista hacia él y le preguntó con una sonrisa:

— ¿Tienes doble personalidad, Jasper? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

— Un hombre tiene que permitirse pequeños placeres en esta vida, algún que otro capricho —dijo Jasper con una mueca diabólica.

_¡Dios! Hablaba igual que Eleazar_. Sonrió para sí misma sabiendo que Jasper le hubiera gustado a Eleazar, incluso siendo vampiro.

Jasper dejó suavemente a Alice en la cama y la miró fijamente. Con los cabellos Oscuros extendidos en las sábanas rojas y sus rasgados ojos azules llenos de deseo formaba un retrato hermoso y tentador. El pecho se le contrajo de amor. Antes de que pudiera acostarse a su lado, Alice alzó el brazo y envolvió los tibios dedos alrededor de su verga, con una sonrisa cómplice en la cara. Sentir su mano a su alrededor era una sensación tan deliciosa… apretó la mandíbula para evitar correrse de inmediato. Jasper le agarró la muñeca.

— Me siento algo culpable de que sólo yo haya obtenido satisfacción —dijo Alice incorporándose y sentándose sobre sus piernas. Jasper pensó que estallaría cuando ella se inclinó y lamió la húmeda punta de su verga—. Mmm, tu sabor es delicioso.

Él cerró los ojos y gimió en respuesta instantánea a ese leve toque de su lengua en su cuerpo. Su estómago se tensó, completamente anudado, y sus testículos se apretaron más mientras su pene se endurecía todavía más, si es que eso era posible. Jasper nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer… sólo sintió algo parecido con otra. María pudo haberlo ayudado a encontrarla, pero Alice era su verdadera compañera.

Cuando le acarició su verga con su boca y la traviesa lengua, empezó a estar agudamente consciente de cada latido de la sangre que corría por su cuerpo; oyó la rapidez de la sangre que recorría las venas de Alice, olió su excitación. Todos sus sentidos se potenciaron en una seductora combinación.

— Suficiente, amor —dijo abriendo los ojos y acercándola hasta sus rodillas, su voz sonaba forzada y ronca, incluso para él mismo.

— Pero quiero ha... —le dijo con la desilusión reflejada en sus ojos.

No pudo acabar la frase antes de que sus labios fueran capturados por un posesivo beso. Gimió deleitada cuando él la empujó hacia el colchón y se arrodilló encima de ella.

Subió los brazos hacia los fuertes hombros, deslizando los dedos sobre los abultados bíceps, valorando las formas y huecos del pecho que tenía encima suyo. Jasper apoyó su cuerpo en el suyo. Sus ojos gris pálido se encontraron con los de ella mientras posicionaba sus muslos en sus caderas, apretando su erección contra su ardiente hendidura.

Sonriendo abrió las piernas, dando la bienvenida a su dura verga cuando la deslizó en su interior. Durante un fugaz momento se le ocurrió que deberían estar usando protección, pero lo desechó inmediatamente. _Para que molestarse, si ya estoy muerta. Mejor vivir plenamente mientras pueda._

Alice gimió cuando su cuerpo se acostumbraba a su gran tamaño.

— ¡Dios! Estás tan apretada, caliente y húmeda —dijo trabajosamente, mientras su tenso cuerpo avanzaba lentamente en el suyo.

Ella sabía que se refrenaba para no hacerle daño. Sonriendo le dijo:

— Entonces tendremos que hacer algo —antes que él pudiera contestarla, envolvió sus piernas en su cintura, y levantó las caderas hacia arriba, tirándolo hacía ella.

Jasper sonrió maliciosamente ante su invitación y entro del todo en ella con un rápido empujón... un empujón tan profundo que tocó su matriz.

— Ohhhh delicioso... —gritó mientras su cuerpo estallaba en un violento clímax ante la completa invasión.

Jasper la llamó suavemente. Alice abrió los ojos y cruzó la mirada con los suyos apasionados cuando su vaina acabo por contraerse alrededor suyo. Se mantuvo muy quieto hasta que sus temblores hubieron cesado.

Obsequiándole una tensa sonrisa, Jasper encajó la mandíbula y empezó a moverse. Utilizó lentas y metódicas embestidas pensadas para acrecentar su placer, conservando su respiración regular y acompasada. Alice no quería nada de eso. Él ya había refrenado su propio placer demasiadas veces por ella. Arqueó su espalda, levantó sus caderas y acompañó cada una de sus embestidas con las suyas, reclamando más, aumentando el ritmo.

Las sensaciones crecían, intensos remolinos se sucedían en su bajo vientre. Sus senos y muslos se estremecían, su sexo suplicaba más fricción, una presión más fuerte. Los labios de Jasper capturaron los suyos, sus arrebatadores besos igualaron los fervientes y rítmicos golpes de sus caderas embistiendo contra las suyas.

Alice disfrutaba de esa apasionada relación sexual. Sus duros senos contra su pecho, doloridos y sensibles, rozaban el áspero vello que lo cubría. Jasper marcó un reguero de besos en su cuello, saboreándola con su cálida lengua.

Su respiración empezó a hacerse irregular cuando su cuerpo sobreexcitado se preparaba para otro clímax. Alice se esforzaba por llegar allí, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que aquello acabara. Hundiendo sus dedos en los hombros de él, imploró:

— ¡Por favor, Jasper!

Jasper embistió dentro suyo y clavó sus dientes en el cuello de ella. Alice arqueó su espalda echando hacia atrás la cabeza, gritando:

— ¡Jasper, sí! ¡Sí!

Cuando las primeras y trémulas oleadas de placer la sacudieron, Jasper dejó escapar un profundo y gutural gruñido de satisfacción, hundiendo los dientes en el cuello, atrayéndola más hacía él mientras bebía su sangre. Alice jadeó ante el intenso goce, ese erótico acto incrementaba su orgasmo, haciendo creer que los espasmos de su corazón durarían para siempre.

Jasper gozaba de la sangre de Alice —que nunca había sido probada por otro— pura y dulce. Bebió como lo hace un vampiro la primera vez. Estaba tan sabrosa, tenía que parar antes que tomara más de lo que su cuerpo podía recuperar en un día. Con pesar, retiró sus colmillos y con delicadeza lamió el cuello, cerrando la herida.

Las manos de Alice se deslizaban lentamente por su espalda. Parecía estar perdida en un trance.

La aprensión lo paralizó. ¿Y si había tomado accidentalmente demasiada sangre? Jasper le asió de los hombros y la sacudió levemente.

— ¿Estás bien, Alice amor?

Sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en los suyos y sonrió.

— Maravillosamente. Sólo un poco cansada, eso es todo. No tenía la menor idea de que hacer el amor podía ser tan intenso y erótico.

— ¿Entonces, te pareció bien que tomara tu sangre mientras lo hacíamos?

— Sí, mientras que no vuelva a suceder en mucho tiempo... —Alice arrastró las palabras con una sonrisa, cerró los ojos completamente agotada.

Jasper la abrazó contra su pecho y tiró del edredón por encima de ellos. Sabía que dormiría durante varias horas, generalmente la primera vez era agotador para la mayoría de los humanos. Su último comentario le preocupaba. Ella sabía que era necesario que un vampiro tomara tres veces su sangre para que se produjera la transformación. Y una vez que fuera su compañera, el intercambio de sangre durante las relaciones sexuales era uno de los aspectos más sensuales para un vampiro. ¿Por qué no querría ella eso? Alice le había dicho que había gozado de aquel acto tan íntimo. Esa pregunta lo atormentó antes de sucumbir finalmente a la fatiga, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

espero y este cap. les haya gustado. Bueno nos vemos en el sig. cap.

Atte.: Miss Mckarty


	9. Chapter 9

Aquí les dejo el otro cap. espero que les guste, el libro es de Michelle Patrice titulado el sabor de la pasión y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solamente juegos con ellos

— **Capítulo 9 —**

Alice despertó sintiendo como su estómago gruñía ante el olor del bacon. Se deslizó fuera de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Jasper. Él necesitaba dormir más que ella. Se tomó un momento para apreciar los azulejos del suelo de un vivo color blanco y azul y los recipientes de cristal a juego que adornaban la repisa de mármol blanco del baño antes de saltar dentro de la ducha.

Una vez que estuvo vestida con unos pantalones negros de sport, un top blanco y una chaqueta azul, se dirigió escaleras abajo en silencio. Mientras bajaba la escalera de caracol, Alice notó que casi había anochecido. ¡Guau!, había estado agotada. Había dormido casi veinticuatro horas. No era de extrañar que estuviera hambrienta.

Una chica joven, que parecía tener unos dieciséis años, rodaba de un lado a otro en el suelo, al pie de las escaleras, luchando con Jared.

— Hola —dijo Alice con voz amigable cuando llegó al último escalón.

La muchacha levantó la cabeza alzando la barbilla haciendo que su pelo, de un color rojo vivo, se sacudiera con el movimiento. La sonrisa desapareció de su cara como si se avergonzara de ser pillada divirtiéndose. Miró a Alice de arriba a abajo y olfateó el aire.

— Tú no eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad?

Alice rió.

— No, no soy un vampiro. Sólo estoy de visita. Me llamo Alice.

La chica asintió, volviendo a mirar a la puerta principal mientras frotaba la cabeza de Jared.

— Sí, yo también. Me largaré de este manicomio tan pronto como tenga edad suficiente.

Cuando Alice iba a preguntarle cómo se llamaba Charlotte apareció acercándose a su lado.

— Buenas noches, Nessie. ¿Has dormido bien, querida?

Nessie lanzó una mirada cortante a Charlotte.

— ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Tú, tía rara, haces que mi cuerpo esté hecho un desastre… me hacéis dormir durante el día, me mantenéis despierta toda la noche… ¡Panda de monstruos! —murmuró entre dientes mientras volvía a prestar atención a Jared.

Charlotte ignoró su comentario y dijo con tono optimista:

— Creo que tío Peter está colocando el tablero de ajedrez en el estudio.

Nessie se levantó y corrió antes que Charlotte acabara la última palabra.

— Hasta luego, Alice —gritó detrás de ella.

El corazón de Alice se contrajo. Echaba de menos sus partidas de ajedrez con Eleazar.

— Los padres de Nessie murieron en un accidente de coche. Una cuarta parte de su madre era vampiro y su padre era mitad hombre lobo —dijo Charlotte sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de explicar el comportamiento de la muchacha—. No se da cuenta de lo especial que es. Aún no ha madurado.

Alice miró a Charlotte sorprendida.

— ¿Quieres decir que no sabe que procede de dos razas distintas?

— Correcto. Debido a que sus padres no eran ni vampiros ni hombres lobo en su totalidad, sus vidas eran muy parecidas a la de los humanos —suspiró—. Aun no estamos seguros de los poderes que desarrollará Nessie, pero no queremos que ningún vampiro canalla u hombre lobo traten de hacerla suya. De modo que la trajimos aquí —lanzó una breve carcajada—. Por alguna razón, le gusta el tío Petter.

Alice rió.

— Son las partidas de ajedrez. Mi abuelo me hizo adicta.

— Buenas noches, Alice mi amor —le dijo Jasper al oído desde detrás suyo. Colocó sus cálidas manos sobre sus hombros y apretó con suavidad.

Alice se puso rígida por sus palabras pero no pudo evitar que le llegará el olor a limpio y, al mismo tiempo, a bosque que él desprendía, sintió como su piel aún estaba caliente por la ducha. Alice se dio la vuelta para mirarle mientras Charlotte entraba en el vestíbulo y se dirigía a su hermano con una expresión divertida.

— Pareces bastante descansado esta noche, Jasper.

Él sonrió y dejó que su mano se deslizara alrededor de la cintura de Alice mientras bajaba el último escalón a su lado. Sus ojos plateados brillaron cuando la miraron, pero se dirigió a su hermana.

— Sí. Creo que todo un día de sueño era todo lo que necesitaba.

La vergüenza de Alice ruborizó todo su cuerpo. ¡Vale!, _ahora _su hermana sabía que se habían acostado. Si pudiera hablarle mentalmente en ese preciso momento, le regañaría, pero bueno, en su lugar se excusó y siguió a su nariz hasta el comedor y al maravilloso olor del bacon.

Jasper le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la dio la vuelta justo antes de que entrara en el comedor.

— ¿Que anda mal, Alice?

— ¿Mal?— le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad y contempló la habitación para asegurarse que no había nadie antes de hablar en un susurro—. Básicamente, acabas de contarle a tu hermana que nos hemos acostado.

Jasper rió y frotó sus hombros, apretándoselos suavemente.

— Eres mi compañera, Alice. Eso es de esperar.

Su profunda risa de barítono era natural y agradable y ella habría disfrutado al verle tan feliz si no estuviera tan triste—al final de la noche, él sería Vité y ella estaría muerta.

— Jasper, ya te lo dije. No estoy aquí para convertirme en tu compañera.

— ¿Puedes desechar las pasada noche con tanta facilidad?.

Apretó los dedos sobre sus hombros y la expresión herida en sus ojos era casi más de lo podía soportar. Tenía que ser fuerte. Pero no podía mentirle a él ni mentirse a sí misma.

— No, Jasper. La pasada noche fue espectacular, pero convertirme en vampiro cambiaría toda mi vida. No estoy preparada para eso.

_¡Vale! Olvídate del cuento de hacerse la niña buena_. Podía mentir —cuando era necesario. Antes que pudiera responder, se deshizo de su abrazo y entró en el comedor.

Una mujer con uniforme de criada salió de la cocina con una jarra de café y la dejó sobre la mesa con una amistosa sonrisa. Su pelo corto canoso se enmarcaba como un arbusto contra sus mejillas cuando se dio la vuelta y dijo:

— La comida está en el aparador, querida —antes de volver a la cocina, dejándolos solos.

Alice notó que Jasper entró en el comedor, pero le ignoró mientras se llenaba el plato con bacon, huevos y croquetas de patata hervida y cebolla. Se sentó frente a ella cuando dejó su plato, estaba hambrienta. Había tomado varios bocados cuando Jasper dijo con tranquilidad.

— Ahora que te he encontrado, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, Alice.

Alice detuvo el tenedor a medio camino de su boca ante sus palabras. Encontró sus ojos acerados.

— Jasper... —comenzó.

Sus ojos ardían con intensidad mientras continuaba con la voz ronca.

— Quiero dormir contigo en mis brazos cada mañana durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

Le dolía el corazón por su palabras. Conseguía llegar a lo más profundo de su alma. Dios, haz que pare, por favor.

— Para.

Alice sintió un par de manos colocarse pesadamente sobre sus hombros. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, pero no había nadie detrás suyo. Volvió a mirar a Jasper y entrecerró los ojos.

En cambio, él le habló mentalmente. _Quiero probar tu dulce sabor otra vez, sentir tu cuerpo rodeando el mío, oírte gritando de placer_.

Las manos se deslizaron por sus brazos para tocar el lateral de sus pechos antes de bajar por su cintura y sus caderas. Lentamente, sus dedos se deslizaron por el pliegue de sus piernas antes de tocar la unión entre sus muslos. Diminutos temblores comenzaron en su pecho y bajaron disparados a su estómago antes de instalarse en su sexo. Alice dejó caer el tenedor y se levantó de un salto, golpeando con sus manos sobre la mesa y haciendo que se tambalease en plato y la vajilla de plata.

— ¡Para, Jasper!

Jasper se puso de pie y se apoyó sobre la mesa, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de las suyas, las líneas de su cara tensas por la furia, sus ojos plateados brillaban de cólera.

— ¡No lo haré! Eres mi compañera, Alice.

Aquella abrumadora presencia volvió. El dominio que él exudaba descendió rápidamente por su estómago y subió echando chispas por su columna al igual que antes, dejándola débil y sin aliento, haciéndola desear darle un puñetazo directamente en la nariz y, al mismo tiempo, besarlo hasta perder el sentido.

— Bien, sencillamente vas a tener que…

— Jasper… —Charlotte los interrumpió cuando entró en el comedor. Su hermana dejó que su mirada saltará de un lado a otro entre ellos y dijo:

— Siento interrumpir, pero los líderes de clan quieren reunirse contigo para hablar de Laurent antes de la ceremonia.

— ¿Ahora? —Jasper parecía frustrado.

— Sí, te esperan en la biblioteca —se dio la vuelta para salir, pero volvió a mirarles—. Les diré que irás enseguida.

La mirada de Jasper volvió a la suya.

— Termina de comer, Alice. Quiero que vengas también.

Alice le miró sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué tengo que estar allí? Parece un asunto privado.

Se enderezó y se frotó el cuello con las manos mientras decía:

— Eres mi compañera, Alice. Vas donde yo voy.

Cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar, él continuó.

— Además, tengo que contarles lo que Laurent le hizo a Erick y lo que trató de hacerte a ti. ¿Crees que podrás soportarlo?

Ella irguió los hombros, asintió y se sentó a terminar su comida.

* * * * *

Después de contar su historia sobre Laurent, Alice se sentó en un mullido sillón cerca de la puerta, escuchando hablar al clan de líderes. Se sentía fuera de lugar entre ellos siendo la única mujer. Bueno, Charlotte estaba allí, pero ella era un vampiro y la hermana del hombre que estaba a punto de convertirse en Vité, de modo que también tenía un puesto relevante.

Al menos, ahora sabía los nombres de los clanes. ¡Que bueno!, pensó irónicamente Alice. Pero, sin embargo, dejó que su mirada siguiera a los hombres alrededor de la mesa. Estaban: los _Kantrue_, liderados por Jasper; los _Bruens_, liderados por Laurent, a los que esta noche representaba Emmett; los _Norrador_; los _Arryns_ y, los más raros, los _Sythe_. Su líder estaba calvo, era bizco y tenía las orejas puntiagudas, ¡sí!, puntiagudas.

Los líderes discutieron entre ellos sobre cómo castigar a Laurent, para que su muerte sirviera de advertencia. Se enteró de que, la ley de vampiros, no era como la de los humanos. Ellos mismos se encargaban de ajusticiar a los suyos. El sistema del Tribunal y el proceso previsto estaba teniendo lugar en la habitación en ese mismo momento. La discusión se volvió acalorada, Charlotte entró para calmar a los hombres. Paul se movió para sentarse a su lado, apoyándose contra su pierna. Alice alargó la mano para frotarle la cabeza.

De pronto, todo el cuerpo del lobo se puso tenso. La miró mientras soltaba un gruñido bajo, pero entonces el sonido cambió a un gemido.

_¿Estas preparada para mi, Alice?_ Una voz entró en su cabeza. Laurent.

Se puso rígida y miró a Jasper que estaba debatiendo con el líder del clan Arryn.

_¿Qué?, ¿no hay respuesta? Eso significa que Jasper aún no te ha convertido en vampiro. Quizás se lo ha pensado dos veces, ya que no te pareces a su prometida, Maria_.

Los ojos de Jasper se cruzaron con los suyos durante un breve instante, pero ella apartó la mirada antes que pudiera ver el dolor y la confusión que le produjeron las palabras de Laurent.

Laurent hizo un sonido sibilante. _Qué trágico, el fallecimiento de Maria. Jasper lloró su muerte durante meses hasta que decidió creer como un tonto en la reencarnación_. Su áspera carcajada le puso los nervios de punta. _¡Que chorrada! ¿Puedes creerte que él pensara que ese anillo se la devolvería—que crea que eres la reencarnación de Maria?_

Alice bajó la vista hacia el anillo de su mano. ¡Dios!, ahora todo tenía sentido. La tumba de Maria era la que Jasper estaba visitando aquel día en el cementerio. Él le había dicho que se estaba despidiendo. Ahora sabía por qué. Ese era el día en que la había visto a ella.

Cerró los ojos mientras el dolor y la traición se cernían sobre ella. Pero, ¿qué mas daba si estaría muerta antes del amanecer? Aún así, esa idea no evitó que la angustia se apretara en su pecho. Alice se cubrió la boca con una mano temblorosa para contener el llanto mientras huía de la habitación. Jasper la llamó, pero ella le ignoró y se fue derecha a la puerta principal. Tenía que escapar. Creía que era fuerte, pero no lo bastante como para manejar esto.

Alice pasó frente a la fuente antes de que algo la arrojara bruscamente al suelo. El cemento rasgó el costado de su ropa mientras resbalaba por la implacable superficie.

Laurent estaba sobre ella antes de que pudiera moverse. La inmovilizó en el suelo y agarró un puñado de pelo, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su garganta para su inminente mordisco. Sabía que él tenía la intención de hacerla pedazos. Sus ojos brillaban enrojecidos, su colmillos estaban extendidos.

— Eres la culpable de que no sea elegido Vité esta noche —siseó.

— ¿Yo? —logró decir entrecortadamente la palabra.

— Jasper no tenía interés en el cargo de Vité hasta que apareciste tú. Él no me habría desafiado —Laurent bajó más la cabeza hacia su cuello.

Aunque estaba aterrorizada, la arrogancia y la cobardía de Laurent la pusieron furiosa. Alice se apoyó en la idea de que ya estaba muerta para sacar fuerzas y luchar con Laurent de la única forma que podía. Cabreándole. Dejando que su cólera tomara el mando. Mantuvo la voz tranquila y burlona.

— No eres el más poderoso del clan, ¿verdad?

Ante sus sarcásticas palabras, Lauren levantó la cabeza bruscamente y la miró inquisitivamente.

— Puedes matarme, pero Jasper te dará caza. No permitirá que mi muerte quede sin vengar.

— No, no lo haría —la voz fría de Jasper sonó por encima de ellos justo antes de que sacara a Laurent de encima de ella. Le asestó un golpe y arañó el pecho de Laurent con una mano, desgarrando tendones y carne, antes de mandar su cuerpo volando alrededor de ocho metros por el jardín.

Alice se levantó con dificultad y se dio cuenta que estaba mojada. Miró hacia abajo. Sus ropas y su cuerpo estaban salpicados con la sangre de Laurent. Alzó la vista a tiempo de ver a Jaspeer atravesar de un salto la distancia entre él y Laurent, aterrizando encima del vampiro. Pero Laurent no estaba acabado. Le hizo un tajo a Jasper en el pecho, haciendo jirones su ropa y su piel. Jasper rugió encolerizado y atravesó el pecho de Laurent con la mano. Alice casi se desmayó ante la visión y el sonido de los gritos de dolor de Lauent. Luego nada más que un sobrecogedor silencio la saludó.

Alice se miró la ropa, la sangre. Podía oler su aroma metálico. Tocó la pegajosa y caliente humedad y se le revolvió el estómago cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba preguntando a qué sabría.

_¡No!_ gritó en su cabeza. Volvió a huir hacia el interior de la casa, subió a su habitación y entró. Lloró por no poder quitarse la manchada ropa con la suficiente rapidez. Temblaba mientras se quedó junto a la ducha, esperando que el agua se calentara. La sangre se estaba coagulando en sus manos y cuello.

Alice entró en la ducha y agarró el jabón. Le temblaban las manos, su corazón le latía con fuerza, frotó enérgicamente con espuma todo su cuerpo. ¡Fuera, fuera!. Quería sacarse las manchas de sangre. El olor de la muerte y ahora el atractivo olor de la vida asaltó su nariz asustándola más allá de toda medida.

Jasper se materializó en la ducha cerca de ella. Alargando la mano, le agarró por las muñecas, terminando con sus frenéticos movimientos. Alice encontró sus pálidos ojos dorados fijos mientras el vapor se arremolinaba a su alrededor, envolviéndoles en una húmeda manta caliente.

Gotas de agua brillaban sobre su pelo profundamente negro mientras tomaba el jabón de su mano y comenzaba a lavar su cuerpo. Al principio Alice se puso rígida, pero luego cerró los ojos y se entregó a sus cuidados. Su suave contacto por su cuello, hombros y pechos hicieron que sus agotados nervios se tranquilizaran.

Ella abrió los ojos y le pasó la mano enjabonada por el pecho, con cuidado de evitar las heridas. Le tocó el cuello y los hombros, cubriendo todos los planos firmes de su cuerpo, apreciando su escultural forma. Nunca jamás le había visto así, sentir la dureza, el poder salvaje bajo sus manos. La idea le rompió el corazón. Memorizó su cuerpo. ¿Conseguiría mantener los recuerdos en el cielo?

El agua caliente se deslizó sobre ella llevándose la sangre y el jabón. Alice gozó con los dedos de Jasper deslizándose sobre ella. Su grandes manos rozaron la curva de su cadera, la hendidura de su cintura y se arrastraron hacia sus pechos, levantándolos de manera que pudiera besar la puntas rosadas una por una. Ella jadeó, cerrando los ojos cuando él succionó uno de sus rígidos pezones, mordisqueando la punta para después hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Alice gimió ante su mágico contacto, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros para sujetarse. Cuando Jasper le envolvió la cintura con las manos, ella abrió los ojos y su mirada se posó en el anillo en su dedo, sacándola de golpe de su seductor hechizo.

— No soy Maria, Jasper —dijo fríamente. Dejando caer las manos, retrocedió y apartó la mirada.

Él se pudo rígido.

— ¿Quién te dijo…? —se detuvo.

— Laurent.

Jasper tomó su cara con ambas manos y giró su cabeza de modo que ella tuviera que encontrarse con su contundente mirada.

—Alice, sé que no eres Maria. Ella pudo ser la razón por la que te busqué, pero tú eres mi verdadera compañera.

Aunque oyó sus palabras de disculpa, se acordó de todas las veces en las que él podía haberle hablado acerca del anillo y Maria y no lo hizo. Se le revolvió el estómago, su pecho se apretó de dolor.

— Toma, coge el anillo... —trató de sacarse el anillo, pero incluso en la ducha, con las manos llenas de jabón, el anillo no cedía.

— ¡Maldita sea! —gritó frustrada.

Jasper envolvió con sus grandes manos las de ella, pero Aliuce trató de apartarse.

— No —dijo airadamente y se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha.

Alice jadeó al sentir los fríos azulejos apretados contra su espalda. Levantó la barbilla y le miró.

Su enfurecida mirada de plata se centró en la suya.

— Sé la diferencia, Alice. Admiro tu coraje y tu compasión. Me gusta tu humor rápido y tu fuerte sentido de la seguridad —cuando ella no respondió, él le agarró los brazos con las manos y la sacudió con cuidado, su mandíbula apretada—. Maria no era ni mucho menos tan obstinada como tú. Y yo no tenía esta devastadora necesidad de hacerla mía como la tengo contigo. Eres mi verdadera compañera. Acostúmbrate a ello.

Jasper no esperó una respuesta. La atrajo hacia sí, aplastando sus labios con un beso violento y dominante, su lengua invadiendo su boca. Su desmedido deseo hizo que el de ella se encendiera. Alice le envolvió el cuello con los brazos y devolvió el besó, necesitando su contacto, su conexión. Su corazón brincó. Él le estaba demostrando con sus actos, más que con sus palabras, que realmente la que le importaba era ella, y no una mujer de otra vida ya pasada.

Entonces él movió la mano, ahuecando su pecho, frotando el pezón antes de deslizarse más abajo, buscando su inflamado y palpitante clítoris. Alice gimió y se apretó contra él cuando sus dedos encontraron su blanco. Deslizando dos dedos en su interior, probó si estaba lista y gruñó contra su boca.

Alice se agarró a sus hombros y se puso de puntillas para proporcionarle un acceso más fácil. Él trazó un sendero de besos por su garganta, rozándole el cuello con los dientes. Alice se puso rígida por el contacto y él levantó la cabeza.

— Estoy tratando de salvarte —suspiró. Cuando el la miro con extrañeza, ella lo arregló diciendo—. ¿No necesitas tus fuerzas para esta noche?

Jasper sacudió la cabeza y le besó la mandíbula. Deslizando la lengua por su cuello, rechinó los dientes.

— Me estás torturando.

Ella gimió y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él la agarraba por las nalgas y la levantaba contra sí. Esta vez el frío de los azulejos no la perturbaron cuando Jasper hundió su duro miembro en ella con un duro golpe.

— Me encanta sentirte —masculló contra su cuello y volvió a embestir una vez más—. Nunca tendré suficiente de ti. Nunca.

Alice trató de envolverle con las piernas, pero sus cuerpos estaban demasiado resbaladizos. Jasper se rió entre dientes y la acomodó. Agarró sus piernas y sujetó sus rodillas dobladas bajo la fuerza de sus musculosos brazos, se acercó y volvió a clavarse en ella.

Ella apretó sus anchos hombros, arqueando su espalda y aspiró ante la profunda penetración que permitía la posición. Jamás en su vida había sido poseída tan completamente, nunca se había sentido tan totalmente llena.

La lenta penetración de su erección dentro de sus paredes internas, el roce de su cuerpo contra su pubis, la fricción, la creciente galopada febril hicieron que el corazón le golpeara con fuerza en el pecho, preguntándose si podría desmayarse por las erráticas bocanadas de aire que tomaba para mantener su palpitante pulso y su arremolinado deseo. Y esta conexión con Jasper parecía tan maravillosa, tan perfecta. Entonces lo supo. Le amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Su orgasmo atravesó de golpe su cuerpo en olas palpitantes de placer y gritó:

— ¡Jasper, oh Dios, Jasper!.

Jasper soltó un áspero gemido contra su cuello, alcanzando su propio clímax.

— Te amo, Alice. Eres mía, toda mía —dijo con ferocidad antes de sumergir sus dientes en su suave piel, haciéndola gritar con el estremecedor éxtasis, ahogando el sonido de la ducha que salpicaba a su alrededor.

espero y este cap. les haya gustado. Bueno nos vemos en el sig. cap.

Atte.: Miss Mckarty


	10. Chapter 10

Aquí les dejo el otro cap. espero que les guste, el libro es de Michelle Patrice titulado el sabor de la pasión y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solamente juegos con ellos

— **Capítulo 10 —**

Jasper cerró la ducha y la levantó en sus brazos. Se sentó sobre una mullida silla blanca en el baño, acunándola en sus brazos.

¿Por qué se sentía tan cansada? _¡Maldición, que alguien me de un bofetón y me despierte!_ Pero a pesar de intentar despertarse con todas sus fuerzas, su cuerpo estaba demasiado aletargado. Alice se acurrucó contra su cuello y sucumbió a las delicadas caricias de la suave toalla contra su piel y su pelo.

Jasper la dejó en la cama, y volviéndose hacia la pared atenuó las brillantes luces de la habitación, dejando una ligera iluminación. Alice rodó para quedar de frente a él cuando él se metió de un salto en la cama y se apoyó sobre su codo. ¡Se sentía tan lánguida y segura en su cama con las sábanas de seda envolviéndolos en su calor! Deslizando una mano bajo su mejilla en la almohada, ella suspiró feliz y él lanzó una sonrisa a su hermoso rostro.

Jasper alargó la mano y le metió con delicadeza un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, su mirada se demoró sobre su mejilla, siguiendo el camino que sus dedos habían trazado.

— ¿Quieres hablarme de ella? —preguntó con suavidad Alice.

Él encontró su mirada durante un brevísimo segundo antes de seguir explorando su piel. Sus dedos rozaron sus hombros y bajaron por su brazo, creando corrientes de deseo a través de su carne sensible.

— Maria también era humana. La conocí en la ópera. Nuestra relación era muy diferente. Mi deseo por ella se desarrolló con el tiempo.

— ¿La amabas? —lamentó preguntar, pero de algún modo se sentía conectada a esa mujer debido a Jasper.

Él dejó de moverse y la miró durante largo rato antes de contestar.

— Sí, la amaba. Era una buena persona. Mi amor por ella es más fuerte ahora que nunca.

El corazón de Alice se contrajo por su revelación. Bajo la mirada hacia su cuello para que él no viera el dolor que provocaron sus palabras.

Jasper rozó su mejilla y luego puso sus manos a ambos lados de su mandíbula, levantando su barbilla para que su mirada encontrara la suya una vez más.

— Porque si no fuera por Maria, nunca te habría encontrado.

Alice parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas y tragó para apartar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta al oír sus dulces palabras.

Él sonrió.

— Pero no quiero hablar de Maria. Quiero hablar de nosotros.

¿Nosotros? _¡Nosotros! Oh, Jasper, no puede haber un nosotros_, pensó para sí misma. Se le rompió el corazón por la expresión de ternura en sus ojos, el deseo depositado detrás de aquellos estanques de mercurio que le devolvían la mirada.

Ante su silencio, Jasper le agarró la mano y levantó la palma hasta sus labios.

— Te amo, Alice. Quiero que seas mi esposa, transformarte en una de nosotros y hacerte mi compañera.

_Gana tiempo. Vamos, piensa, Alice_.

— Jasper, no sé si estoy preparada. Quiero decir, la idea de beber la sangre de otro me da náuseas.

_Eso estuvo muy bien y ni siquiera he tenido que mentir. La idea realmente hace que se me revuelvan las tripas. ¡Eh, Guardián! ¿Me oyes? Estoy siendo una buena chica_.

_Me gustaría saber cuál es tu definición de buena chica, Alice_, dijo Eleazar con una carcajada. _Estás hilando muy fino, ¿no crees?_

Alice resopló por dentro. _¿Y me lo dices tú, maestro de los engaños? A saber que es lo que hubieras hecho en mi situación, porque me consta que no eras tan buen chico como fingías._

Jasper rió contra su mano, haciéndola pensar que había leído sus pensamientos hasta que entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y dijo:

— Alice, amor, conseguirás tu sustento de mí, de nadie más.

Eso captó su atención. Alice se incorporó sobre el codo mientras la excitación la recorría. La idea de chuparle el cuello tenía una connotación completamente distinta. _Pero… espera. Algo no cuadraba._

— Espera un minuto. Aunque no me atrae lo más mínimo la idea de alimentarme de ti, ¿de dónde vas a conseguir tú el alimento?.

— De la misma forma que siempre lo he hecho, de los humanos —contestó encogiéndose de hombros .

Ella arqueó la ceja.

— ¿Mujeres?

Jasper sonrió.

— Me parece que no, Jaz —ella le puso de espaldas y se tumbó sobre su pecho—. Sólo hombres. ¿Lo captas?

El hombre rió ante su rotunda orden y luego se puso serio.

— Dilo otra vez, Alice. Me gusta cómo suena mí nombre en tus labios.

— Jaz —Alice sonrió y se acercó, acurrucando la espalda contra su pecho.

Jasper le echó el pelo hacia atrás y le besó el cuello mientras su mano bajaba por su costado como si memorizara cada curva de su cuerpo. Alice suspiró por su mágico contacto. Sintió un cosquilleo en sus pezones y su sexo palpitó cuando su mano subió para ahuecar su pecho. Él retorció la punta dura como una piedra entre sus dedos antes de pellizcarla ligeramente. Alice jadeó y se arqueó contra él, deleitándose en la carne rígida que se rozaba insistentemente contra su trasero. Nunca había estado tan en sintonía con otra persona. Ni nadie la había hecho sentirse tan apreciada y deseada como lo hacía Jasper. Cuando él se apretó contra ella con más fuerza, como si quisiera grabarse en su cuerpo, su deseo por él se intensificó.

Su mano se deslizó más abajo hasta que movió sus dedos entre sus rizos húmedos, rozando su inflamado botón y profundizando dentro de su acalorado centro. Alice se arqueó de manera lasciva contra él, la anticipación se enroscó en su vientre, ¡necesitaba tanto tenerle dentro! Deslizó su mano entre las piernas y le guió a su hogar.

Jasper gimió en su pelo mientras la penetraba totalmente.

— Cada vez que estoy dentro de ti es como tocar el cielo Alice.

Sonrió y se sorprendió cuando Jasper rodó para quedar de espaldas y la arrastró completamente encima de él. Pero no tuvo tiempo de considerar la nueva posición porque las manos del hombre empezaron a acariciar todo su cuerpo mientras salía y entraba de su feminidad con movimientos deliberados y acompasados.

La respiración de Alice se volvió irregular cuando él deslizó una mano entre sus piernas y frotó la humedad alrededor de su clítoris, presionándolo mientras sus dedos pellizcaban y enroscaban un rígido pezón. Su cuerpo cedió al sensual ataque y Alice gritó de placer cuando el clímax se cernió sobre ella.

Jasper la besó en el cuello y puso las manos sobre su palpitante corazón durante largo rato. Alice no estaba segura de cómo lo había hecho, pero mientras permanecía dentro de ella los incorporó a ambos, deslizándose fuera de la cama, cogiendo sus manos y envolviéndolas alrededor del ancho pilar de la cama.

Todo su cuerpo rodeaba el suyo, ya que él mantuvo sus manos sobre las suyas en el poste mientras le susurraba al oído,

— Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Ella deseaba decirle que también lo amaba, pero sencillamente no podía. No cuando le rompería el corazón una vez más antes que el alba rompiera el cielo. En cambio, extendió sus piernas en silencio para acomodarlo. Jasper bajó las manos por sus brazos a sus caderas donde las envolvió con sus dedos largos y en esas enormes manos, manteniéndola quieta para penetrarla contundentemente. Alice jadeó de placer, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza mientras se agarraba al poste con más fuerza, arqueándose en busca de sus embestidas. Sonrió cuando recibió un gruñido de satisfacción por sus esfuerzos.

— No tomaré tu sangre hasta que lo desees, Alice. Lo prometo —dijo Jasper con voz áspera contra su cuello.

Con una mano cubriendo la suya sobre el poste, Jasper le agarró la otra mano y se la bajó al nido de rizos entre sus piernas, haciendo que ella gimiera dando su aprobación. Sus dedos guiaron los suyos, moviendo su mano sobre su clítoris mientras se clavaba dentro de ella una y otra vez hasta que sus cuerpos brillaron por el esfuerzo.

Cuando él se corrió, Alice unió sus gemidos de exaltación con los suyos hasta que lo único que oyó fueron sus pesadas respiraciones mezcladas y el firme latido de su propio corazón contra su pecho. Cuando su respiración se ralentizó, tuvo que admitir que había echado en falta el inmenso placer que sentía cuando él hundía los dientes en su cuello.

Jasper la acurrucó más cerca durante unos pocos minutos, abrazándola con fuerza antes de apartarse y levantarla en sus brazos. La besó en la sien y la dejó en la cama. Subiendo a su lado, la atrajo de vuelta contra su pecho. Alice no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan a salvo y segura en su vida.

Dormitaron juntos durante un rato y Alice despertó sobresaltada, mirando el reloj. Eran las dos de la madrugada. Se dio la vuelta para ver cómo Jasper, tumbado a su lado, la contemplaba.

— ¿Has estado observando cómo dormía? —preguntó.

— Sí.

Ella señaló el reloj.

— Jasper, levántate y vístete, tienes que estar en la reunión en media hora.

Despreocupadamente, se tumbó de espaldas y puso las manos detrás de su cabeza.

— No voy a ir.

— ¿Qué? —el pánico se apoderó de ella. Se incorporó y le miró—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no vas a ir?

Jasper se volvió hacia ella con expresión tranquila.

— Solo aceptaré la posición de Vité contigo a mi lado como mi compañera, como mi ánima.

— ¿Ánima? —preguntó confusa.

— Sí, mi ánima. Mi alma. Alice, tu me completas —sus ojos plateados la observaron mientras esperaba su reacción.

¡Vaya! Lamentablemente esto iba a suponer otro duro golpe para Jasper. Ella sabía perfectamente que era imposible que estuvieran juntos ya que, dentro de poco, ni siquiera sabía si tendría alma. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?

— Jasper, esto es una locura. Los vampiros necesitan a su líder, uno que mantenga el orden y discipline a los clanes.

Él rió.

— Correcto. Quiero que tengan al mejor líder posible —entrelazó sus dedos en los suyos y frotó su pulgar por su palma. Su mirada del color del humo se cruzó con la suya mientras seguía—. Te he esperado demasiado tiempo. Eres lo primero para mí, porque sin ti no sería un gran líder.

Alice cerró los ojos. _¡Vale! Estoy a punto de interpretar el papel de mi vida con la mentira tan gorda que voy a decir_. _Solamente espero que Jasper pueda perdonarme._

— De acuerdo.

Jasper se incorporó, lanzándole una espléndida sonrisa.

Ella sostuvo su mano.

— Me convertiré en tu compañera, tu ánima, pero sólo después de la ceremonia.

Ante su ceño, ella cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos desnudos y se mantuvo firme.

— Esas son mis condiciones.

Él no parecía contento, pero Alice lo empujó de la cama.

— Apresúrate y ponte algo de ropa. Tenemos que estar abajo en diez minutos.

El hombre saltó de la cama y se vistió tan deprisa que estuvo parado frente a ella antes incluso que le diera tiempo a terminar su baño.

— ¡Oh, qué demonios, eres un presumido! — se quejó, pasando delante de él con un empujón. Jasper se rió entre dientes mientras ella cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

* * * * *

Alice se sentó en uno de los laterales del solarium que hacía las veces de sala de conferencias. Incluso aunque Jasper hubiera insistido en que se sentara a su lado, se habría negado, explicando que aún no era su compañera y se sentaría al lado de él cuando llegara ese momento. Le dolía demasiado pensar en adoptar una posición en la mesa cuando le había mentido tanto.

Contempló las paredes color crema y el alto techo con la hermosa claraboya de cristal grabado. Le sorprendió la claraboya considerando el hecho de que los vampiros no aguantaban la luz del sol.

— _El cristal está muy ahumado, amor. De modo que incluso durante el día, solo se filtra la luz, no los rayos del sol _—le dijo Jasper mentalmente.

Alice cruzó la mirada con Jasper y sonrió. De alguna forma sabía que él mismo había diseñado la habitación. Podría ser una criatura de la noche, pero le gustaba demasiado la luz.

Su mirada se desplazó a los hombres situados en la mesa de conferencias, hecha de rica caoba. Todos los líderes habían concurrido con excepción de Laurent, por supuesto. Emmett estaba sentado como líder de los Bruen. Charlotte flanqueaba el lado izquierdo de Jasper a la cabecera de la mesa. Su tío Peter estaba sentado a la derecha.

Charlotte echó un vistazo por la mesa.

— El primer asunto importante es elegir a Jasper como Vité. Según establece nuestro reglamento, la votación debe ser unánime. Por favor, den la vuelta al blasón para mostrar su voto.

Alice observó como el líder de cada clan ponía su veredicto con el blasón incrustado sobre la mesa. Jasper le había explicado el proceso camino de la reunión. El lado coloreado del blasón boca arriba significaba voto positivo, el lado dorado boca arriba significaba voto negativo.

Sí. Ella sonrió.

Sí. Le latía con fuerza el corazón en el pecho.

Sí. Le amaba.

Sí. _Desearía poder ser tu esposa, con todo mi corazón_.

Era el turno de Emmett de dejar el disco de los Bruen. Comenzó a bajarlo a la mesa cuando un estruendo sonó por encima de sus cabezas e hizo que todos los líderes saltaran hacia atrás, todos menos Jasper. No se movió, dando la sensación de que había estado esperando la intrusión.

Un hombre aterrizó con un golpe sordo sobre la mesa, fragmentos de cristal de la claraboya entraron con él. Tenía el pelo negro como la noche, una boca cruel y unos ojos tan oscuros que parecían negros. Se giró para enfrentarse a Jasper.

— ¿No tendría que votar yo en nombre de los Bruen ahora que has matado a Laurent? —se mofó.

Jasper cruzó su mirada con la imperturbable de él.

— Perdiste ese derecho cuando ayudaste a tu hermano a matar al humano, James. Laurent ya ha pagado el precio.

El cuerpo de James se sacudió encolerizado.

— Me niego a ser juzgado por matar a un cazador de vampiros.

La voz de Jasper permanecía calmada, pero contundente.

— No se te juzga por matar a un cazavampiros, James. Se te juzga por cómo le has matado. Matar en defensa propia es una cosa, pero matar por puro placer, no lo consiento. Torturaste al hombre.

James resopló.

— No es menos de lo que él me hubiera hecho a mi —se volvió a los otros líderes de los clanes, señalando a Jasper—. ¿Habéis oído lo que este amante de los humanos está diciendo? ¿Cómo podéis votar a alguien que se pone del lado de una raza inferior a cada oportunidad que tiene?

El líder del clan Arryn habló:

— Jasper, James tiene razón. No podemos recibir a los humanos con los brazos abiertos. Nos temen. Y cuando temen algo, lo atacan

Jasper se puso de pie despacio y se dirigió a los líderes.

— No pido que recibamos a los humanos con los brazos abiertos. Todo lo que pido es que aprendamos a vivir en armonía con ellos —miró de forma significativa a cada líder de clan—. Sé que muchos de vosotros tenéis amigos humanos.

— Sí, ¿pero qué dirían sí supieran que sois vampiros? —cortó James.

Jasper continuó en un tono calmado como si no hubiera sido interrumpido.

— Están aquellos que nos condenan, sí, pero sé que todos tenemos ejemplos de amigos humanos que son conscientes de nuestra condición de vampiro y pueden ver, más allá de nuestras diferencias, a la persona real que hay en nuestro interior.

Los hombres asintieron de acuerdo con su afirmación. Jasper dejó que su mirada se posara en Alice brevemente.

— _Te amo _—le susurró mentalmente y le plantó un beso invisible en los labios antes de volverse hacia Emmett.

A Alice se le rompió el corazón por sus palabras.

— ¿Qué vota el clan Bruen, Emmett?

Emmett le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa y tiró el disco al aire hacia la mesa. Giró sobre uno y otro lado, pasó rozando el cristal roto y terminó golpeando en la bota de James, con el blasón colorado boca arriba.

James entrecerró los ojos mirando a Emmett.

— Tú no puedes votar por los Bruen.

Emmett se cruzó con su mirada desafiante.

— Ahora puedo, y mi primera sentencia es darte caza —miró su reloj y le lanzó una sonrisa sin rastro de humor a James—. Para ser justo, incluso te daré una hora de ventaja.

James rechinó los dientes encolerizado y le lanzó un sonido sibilante antes de transformarse en un cuervo, sus ropas cayeron tras él cuando salió volando por donde había venido.

Alice devolvió la mirada a Jasper. El la miró y sonrió. Su corazón remontó el vuelo por él. Parecía feliz, satisfecho. La sonrisa en su cara le trajo un recuerdo de golpe, un recuerdo de Jasper vestido con ropas de 1930, sonriéndola de la misma manera que ahora. Todas las pequeñas cosas de él que le habían parecido familiares, el café, la manera de mirarla, lo conocía. La había encontrado debido a su conexión con Maria.

Le dio las gracias a Maria en silencio cuando el Guardián apareció de repente, de pie, justo al lado de Jasper. Alice aspiró. Esta noche el hombre mayor llevaba una túnica blanca suelta, pero seguía con la gorra roja de baseball en la cabeza.

El Guardián la miró y asintió.

Sus pulmones comenzaron a contraerse y le ardía el pecho con un cortante dolor. Se formaron manchas ante sus ojos y su visión comenzó a emborronarse. Miró a Jasper y jadeando a través de las olas de agonía le habló mentalmente:

— _Te amo_, Jasper —dijo justo antes de desplomarse.

— ¡Alice!

Sintió los brazos de Jasper a su alrededor, levantándola contra su pecho, oyó la angustia y el miedo en su voz desde la lejanía como si él estuviera hablando a través de un túnel.

— Aguanta Alice, amor.

Espero y este cap. les haya gustado. Lamentablemente este es el penúltimo capitulo ya solo falta el epilogo lo tratare de subir mañana. Bueno nos vemos en el sig. cap.

Atte.: Miss Mckarty


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí les dejo el otro cap. espero que les guste, el libro es de Michelle Patrice titulado el sabor de la pasión y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solamente juegos con ellos

— **Capítulo 11 —**

Un miedo frío recorrió la columna de Jasper mientras acunaba el cuerpo inerte de Alice. _No, esto no puede estar pasando. Me dijo que me amaba. La oí_.

— Tío Peter, trae a Zfrina —gritó sobre su hombro. Salió de la habitación y subió de un salto las escaleras tan rápido como sus poderes vampíricos le permitieron. Una vez en su habitación, con Alice acunada en sus brazos, se recostó contra la cabecera de su cama y miró su hermoso rostro.

Sus ojos cerrados y el ceño arrugado indicaban que estaba sufriendo. Pero no se quejaba y el silencio le asustó más que cualquier otra cosa. Apretó un dedo en su garganta. Su pulso latía a un ritmo irregular y renqueante.

Le pasó la mano sobre la cabeza y bajó por su pelo. De alguna forma sentía que la vida de Alice pendía de un hilo.

— No puedes abandonarme, Alice. No lo permitiré —dijo enfadado.

Zafrina y Peter entraron en la habitación y Jasper le suplicó mientras dejaba a Alice sobre la cama.

— Por favor ayúdala, Zafrina. No puedo perder a mi mujer ahora que acabo de encontrarla.

Jasper se quitó de en medio para que Mora pudiera supervisarla. Confiaba en ella ciegamente. Tenía años de experiencia con la ancestral medicina de los vampiros. Comprobó el pulso de Alice en su garganta, miró sus pupilas, escuchó su corazón.

— Su pulso es muy débil —dijo Zafrina tocando de nuevo la garganta de Alice con los dedos. Después se inclinó con rapidez cerca de su boca—. Ha dejado de respirar.

El corazón de Jasper latía violentamente contra su pecho mientras la sanadora le mostraba como levantar el cuello de Alice para la reanimación cardio-pulmonar.

— Ahora, le harás el boca a boca y yo presionaré sobre su pecho a la de tres, ¿lo has pillado?

Jasper asintió, sus manos temblaban mientras esperaba a que Zafrina le dijera que respirara por Alice. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago mientras trabajaban a la vez para revivir a su compañera, pero después de unos minutos, Zafrina le puso la mano sobre el brazo.

— Lo siento, Jasper.

Jasper apretó la mandíbula, se le contrajo el corazón en el pecho por la pérdida.

— Por favor dejadnos —dijo en voz baja.

Peter y Zafrina le dejaron a regañadientes, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando la puerta se cerró con un _clic_, Jasper volvió a meterse en la cama de un salto y tomó a Alice entre sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. Mientras la acunaba, su cabeza calló hacia atrás, su cuello flojo como una flor quebrada. Le acarició el pelo, la cara y el cuello.

— ¡No, Alice, no puedes dejarme! ¡No!.

Por fin Jasper dejó que las emociones que había estado reprimiendo durante tantos años le atravesaran y salieran a la superficie atravesándole como una perforadora… la angustia por la espera y el deseo contenido durante tanto tiempo, el dolor por el breve tiempo que habían estado juntos, y el pesar por la familia que nunca tendrían. La besó en la frente y aceptó el vacío mientras un profundo dolor llenaba el hueco que había quedado abierto cuando se rindió a sus sentimientos largo tiempo reprimidos.

— Ella volvió por ti.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza y concentró la mirada en el hombre que había de pie al final de la cama. Llevaba una túnica blanca flotante y una luz blanca le rodeaba. Jasper agarró a Alice con más fuerza, mientras hacia una mueca por el dolor que le causó la brillante luz.

— Alice murió en el accidente de coche —dijo el hombre mayor—. No puedo cambiar eso. Solo le di tiempo para que pudiera ayudarte. Pero ahora estoy aquí para hacer lo correcto —el anciano miró a Alice, acunada en sus brazos—. Hazla tuya, Jasper. El niño que lleva es especial. Posee el don de la clarividencia que le pasó su madre. Críale con tus ideales y mantén tu promesa de librar a los Kendrians del mal que les impregna.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, el hombre se desvaneció tan rápido como había venido.

Jasper bajó la mano hacia el estomago de Alice asombrado. _Nuestro hijo_.

Miró su hermoso rostro, su piel pálida y perfecta. Oyó que volvía a respirar, oyó el suave y bajo sonido de su sangre atravesando sus venas una vez más.

— Te amo, Alice.

Jasper rozó su débil pulso con los labios y se alimentó. Su sangre fue el más dulce de los vinos cuando el líquido caliente fluyó dentro de él, resonando por su cuerpo, alimentando el fuego que sabía que jamás se extinguiría entre ellos.

Cuando cerró con cautela sus heridas, Alice se despertó y gimió, abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Le puso una mano laxa sobre el brazo y cruzó la mirada con la suya.

— ¿Jasper? ¿Donde estoy?

La atrajo más cerca y dijo con voz ronca contra su sien:

— Estás en casa, dulce Alice, estás en casa.

— Pero ... pero ...

— Shh —dijo y le pasó una mano por el cabello, calmándola a ella tanto como a sí mismo—. Ahora quiero que duermas. Podemos hablar más tarde.

— Jasper ... —empezó.

— Duerme, mi amor —la obligó.

Jasper observó como sus ojos se iban cerrando, gracias a su habilidad para inducirla a dormir. No quería que ella sufriera toda la metamorfosis que su cuerpo humano tendría que experimentar cuando se convirtiera en vampiro.

* * * * *

Jasper entró en la biblioteca y vio a Emmett, de pie junto a la ventana, y a su hermana y su tío recostados en un sillón esperándole. Al parecer los demás líderes vampiros habían vuelto a sus casas. Emmett se volvió hacia él con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Jasper le respondió con una sonrisa.

— Alice está bien.

— ¿Qué? —dijo su tío Peter, que parecía gratamente sorprendido.

— Pero ya no es humana, ¿verdad? —le acusó Nessie desde la puerta, expresándolo con un tono indiferente y prosaico—. Oí como se le paraba el corazón.

Jasper se frotó la nuca, esperando relajar la tensión que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. La milagrosa recuperación de Alice estaba más allá de toda comprensión. Puede que ahora su compañera estuviera bien, pero su cuerpo se había contraído tanto por la terrible experiencia, que el conjunto de los músculos de su cuello y espalda requerirían más tiempo para sanar.

Suspiró.

— Es una larga historia, pero basta decir que Alice ahora es mi verdadera compañera. La induje a dormir durante el cambio.

— Así que la salvaste —dijo Nessie, sus palabras eran más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Jasper encontró su mirada.

— No, ella me salvó a mí.

Nessie sonrió. Al parecer le gustó su respuesta, ya que era la primera sonrisa que le había visto en la cara desde que había llegado. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin una sola palabra. El soltó una risita cuando la oyó mascullar.

— Aún sois una panda de monstruos.

Su tío sacudió la cabeza y miró la entrada vacía diciendo:

— Esa nos va a hacer sudar. Puedo sentirlo en los huesos —se volvió hacia Jasper—. Le contaré a Zafrina las buenas noticias sobre Alice.

Charlotte se levantó de un salto y abrazó a su hermano fuertemente por el cuello.

— Sabía que encontrarías la paz y la felicidad algún día, Jasper. Estoy contentísima por ti.

Jasper le devolvió el abrazo y la apartó de sí para mirarla a sus ojos de color violeta.

— Ahora es tu turno, Charlotte. Te mereces tu propia felicidad.

Charlotte le golpeó en el brazo.

— ¿Ya estás tratando de ponerme de patitas en la calle?

— No, yo… —se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando vio el diabólico brillo en sus ojos. Ella había cambiado hábilmente de tema, poniéndole a la defensiva a propósito.

La mujer se volvió hacia su tío antes de que él pudiera ceder a su juego.

— Vamos, tío Peter. Dejemos que Jasper y Emmett maquinen la mejor forma de dar caza a James.

Jasper esperó hasta que Charlotte y su tío se marcharan antes de dirigirse a Emmett.

— Quiero que lo elimines cuanto antes, Emmett.

Emmett rió entre dientes, siempre a gusto consigo mismo.

— No te preocupes, Jaz. Atraparé a James.

Jasper encontró su mirada dorada.

— Tardes lo que tardes, amigo mío. Atrapar a James te ayudará a consolidar tu puesto como líder de los Bruen —entonces se le ocurrió una idea que también podría serle útil a Emmett. ¿Cuántas veces le había hablado Emmett de la reclusión auto impuesta de su hermano?—. ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Edward? ¿Qué mejor modo de lograr tu objetivo que llevar a tu hermano tanto al mundo de los vampiros como al de los humanos para que se convierta en un cazador de vampiros?

— Efectivamente, tienes razón —Emmett sonrió y se sentó—. Es una perspectiva que no había considerado con mi hermano. Pero James es mío, Jaz. Me las arreglaré por mí mismo. Y en cuanto a Edward, tendrá que tratarse de un caso importante o se olerá mis esfuerzos y tomará el rumbo contrario.

Jasper asintió.

— Dejaré que elijas tú entonces, pero puede que necesites ayuda extra ya que tendrás otras responsabilidades que desempeñar como líder de los Bruen.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

— ¿En qué me he metido?

Jasper rió, disfrutando del intenso y caluroso sentimiento en su pecho. Era tan bueno poder reír de verdad de nuevo.

— Bienvenido a mi mundo.

* * * * *

Alice se despertó por el ruido que hizo Jasper al cerrar la puerta. Se fijó en su estado de desnudez bajo las mantas cuando levantó la cabeza y miró el reloj.

— ¿De verdad son las ocho en punto de la tarde?

Jasper asintió y se quitó el jersey azul marino. El corazón de Alice golpeaba con un ruido sordo contra las costillas ante la vista de su ancho y musculoso pecho. Ella cerró los ojos brevemente e inhaló su aroma. Incluso desde el otra lado de la habitación, podía oler el exótico aroma que pertenecía sólo a Jasper.

Se deslizó fuera de sus pantalones, quitándose los boxers de seda junto con ellos y se volvió hacia la cama, su erección dura y orgullosa rebotó contra la parte baja de su estómago. Alice contuvo la respiración ante su magnifico cuerpo. Nunca se cansaría de mirarle.

_Espera un minuto. ¿No se supone que debía estar muerta?_ Mientras Jasper se acercaba, oyó palpitar su corazón, la actividad frenética de su sangre mientras corría por sus venas. El sonido le hizo darse cuenta de lo increíblemente sedienta que estaba. _Vale, esto es un poco monstruoso. La idea de su sangre circulando debería de darme náuseas, a menos que yo sea..._

— ¿Jasper?

Jasper se tumbó a su lado y se apoyó sobre un codo mientras la empujaba suavemente para ponerla de espaldas.

— ¿Sí, amor? —se inclinó sobre ella y le pasó la mano bajando por el cuello y la clavícula y después le rozó el pecho con los dedos.

Ella le agarró la muñeca antes de que pudiera continuar su camino descendente y oyó el ligero latido de su corazón en el pecho.

— ¿Soy un vampiro?

Jasper sonrió y la besó en la frente.

— Sí, amor, lo eres. Parece que se te ha concedido una segunda oportunidad en la vida, una vida conmigo.

— Pero se supone que tenía que morir —la felicidad y la confusión luchaban en su interior.

Jasper se deshizo de la sujeción de su muñeca y le agarró la mano con las suyas. Deslizando sus manos más abajo, extendió sus dedos sobre su bajo vientre, cubriendo su mano con la suya grande.

— Tienes otra razón para vivir aparte de nosotros, dulce Alice.

Alice miró bruscamente a sus ojos dorados.

Él sonrió.

— Llevas a nuestro hijo. El próximo Vité —rió entre dientes—. Y, al parecer, va a ser bastante especial según ese ángel amigo tuyo.

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Un hijo?

_Nuestro hijo_, le respondió mentalmente y se llevó su mano a los labios.

Alice le lanzó una sonrisa seductora y se llevó la viril mano a su boca. Le devolvió el favor, besando sus dedos, pero en lugar de soltárselos empezó a lamérselos uno por uno.

La respiración de Jasper cambió, un descarado deseo se reflejó en sus ojos mientras la observaba. Cuando ella se incorporó y se puso a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, pasándole la mano por el pecho, él se apoyó contra el cabecero y gruñó dando su aprobación.

— Eres todo mío —dijo y le lanzó su propio gruñido de agradecimiento mientras deslizaba su entrada caliente y húmeda a lo largo de su rígida longitud.

Jasper le agarró la cintura con las manos, levantándola y situando su erección contra su caliente feminidad antes de empujar fuerte y profundamente dentro de ella, rozando su matriz.

Ella jadeó encantada por el doloroso placer que experimentó cuando su miembro obligó a su cuerpo a adaptarse de inmediato a su tamaño y longitud.

La expresión de Jasper se volvió preocupada.

— ¿El bebé?

— Está bien —terminó con una sonrisa y empezó a mecerse contra su duro cuerpo.

El respiró hondo debido a su ritmo seductor.

— ¡Dios!, me encanta sentirte. Podría estar dentro de ti durante una semana.

— ¿Te parece mejor durante unos cuantos siglos? —Alice le sonrió cuando se alzó de rodillas y después volvió a sentarse, acogiéndole completamente en su interior una vez más, haciéndole gemir de satisfacción. Su rígido miembro deslizándose profundamente en su interior la hizo gemir excitada por la anticipación. Su corazón de vampiro no pudo seguir el ritmo de sus arremolinadas emociones. Éste latía con fuerza bajo su caja torácica, aumentando su excitación, haciendo que desease saber cuánto tardaría en hacer que su corazón latiera con más fuerza. Las fuertes manos de Jasper rodearon su cintura y guiaron sus movimientos, alimentando el remolino de tensión que ardía dentro de ella.

Le besó en el cuello, gozando de su respiración irregular, y de la embestida ascendente de sus caderas contra las suyas. El olía a picante, a limpio y a total excitación. Los olores y el sonido de su corazón al bombear y su sangre acelerada aumentaron su deseo. Las ventanas de su nariz se ensancharon y la extraña sensación de sus caninos alargándose la hicieron sentirse tan completamente fuera de control que detuvo sus movimientos.

Antes de que pudiera retirarse, Jasper la agarró con firmeza de la nuca con una de sus fuertes manos mientras se clavaba dentro de ella.

— Aliméntate, Alice —ordenó con voz áspera.

Alice gimió por el placer que le provocó su poderosa embestida y deslizó sus dientes en su garganta. Jasper soltó un grave gemido y alcanzó el orgasmo mientras ella se alimentaba, sus repetidas embestidas la llevaron al límite junto con él. Su sangre tenía un sabor tan embriagador y poderoso, ella deseaba más… mucho más. Le fue difícil decidir que le satisfacía más, su sangre bajando por su garganta o el delicioso orgasmo que acababa de experimentar con él.

Cuando su sed se aplacó, se apartó de mala gana, lamiendo las heridas de su cuello para que se cerraran. Mirándole a sus ojos grises le preguntó:

— ¿Es siempre así cuando te alimentas? ¿Tan increíble y emocionalmente erótico?

Jasper pasó un dedo por su mejilla y la línea de su mandíbula.

— No. Solo es así cuando se trata de la persona que es tu ánima. Alice, mi amor.

Alice le lanzó una mirada seria.

— Bien, porque estaba empezando a preguntarme que si era así con todos el hecho de que te alimentases de hombres iba a suponer un problema para mí también.

Jasper rió entre dientes y alargó la mano para sacar algo del cajón de la mesilla. Volvió a apoyarse contra el cabecero, dándola la vuelta y abrazándola. Colocando su espalda contra su pecho, levantó su mano y tocó el anillo de su dedo. Alice miró asombrada mientras él deslizaba sin ningún esfuerzo la pieza de joyería de su mano.

— ¿Cómo hiciste que ...? —comenzó a preguntar.

— Magia —él soltó una risita en su oído mientras añadía una fina banda al anillo y se lo volvía a poner.

Donde antes había una lágrima abierta en la parte superior del anillo, un sólo diamante con forma de pera anidaba ahora en el espacio justo en medio de los dos rubíes.

Sostuvo la mano en alto y las piedras brillaron a la luz.

— Por fin parece completo —susurró.

— Y yo también —dijo Jasper al tiempo que la envolvía con sus brazos y la besaba en el cuello. Pasándole el pulgar sobre el anillo le dijo—. Ahora tiene una parte mía y una parte tuya.

A Alice se le contrajo el corazón en el pecho mientras crecía su excitación. Le miró.

— ¿El diamante? ¿Realmente viene de mi lágrima?

Él asintió.

Su corazón latía con rapidez. Volvió a mirar el anillo.

— ¿Y los rubíes?

— Son mi sangre.

Jasper entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. _Lágrimas y sangre, Alice amor. Creo que hemos derramado suficientes, ¿no crees?_

Su corazón se elevó debido a sus palabras. Alice se acurrucó en su calor, agradeciendo la sensación de seguridad de sus fuertes brazos al rodearla. Le besó en la mano y sonrió. Una vida con Jasper y su hijo. _Te amo con todo mi corazón_, le susurró mentalmente. _Y sí, creo que ya va siendo hora que empecemos a disfrutar del sabor de la pasión_.

— **Fin —**

Ok este es el ultimo cap de este libro espero y me puedan seguir acompañando en la secuela que será Emmett/Rosalie.

Unos agradecimientos especiales para:

Maki

Romy92

Zamaraz

Maca

Elvilde

Btvs22

Gracias por todo su apoyo y espero que me sigan en esta próxima aventura que se llama el Sabor de la Venganza

8


End file.
